Marioneta
by Doka Shibichan
Summary: Esta va a ser la continuación del fic "La vida de un soldado" Espero que os guste En él relataré el ambiente en la milicia tras la caída de las murallas y hasta la actualidad
1. Chapter 1

**Muchas gracias por deteneros a leer esta nueva serie. Por así decirlo es la continuación de "La vida de un soldado". Como vi que mucha gente me pedía que lo continuase, y, además, un amigo lo leyó y me dijo lo mismo, decidí continuarlo. Esto va a ser un prólogo para introducir como va a ir ahora la historia.**

**Disclaimer: No poseo Snk, pero como mi boda (según muchas de las personas que leen este fic) con Isayama está próxima, creo que haré división de bienes.**

**Si crees que Rivaille tiraría del muro Shina antes que pensar en Hanji como una mujer y viceversa, mejor que no sigas leyendo.**

La multitud se agolpaba en el angosto patio. Ese año había habido muchos graduados. Y debido a la caída de la muralla Maria, cada vez más soldados habían querido unirse al la legión de reconocimiento para ser héroes en la lucha contra los titanes.

Ella era una chica algo indecisa que consiguió graduarse con bastante suerte. No destacaba en el entrenamiento. Ni por sus habilidades ni por su fuerza ofensiva.

Aparte, tampoco podía superar a sus compañeros debido a su escasa estatura. Acostumbraba a mirarles desde abajo. Eso le deprimía. Observó a su alrededor aquellas caras conocidas que había visto durante los últimos 5 años.

Había otras chicas que habían decidido alistarse en aquel sitio. Pero no parecían mucho más convencidas que ella.

- Quizás debería haberme unido a la policía estacionaria...- Sacudió su cabeza con fuerza y eliminó ese pensamiento de su mente.

No entraba entre sus planes abandonarse a aquella debilidad tan fácilmente. Comenzó a caminar entre sus compañeros avistando más y más caras desconocidas. Su delgado rostro no parecía despertar interés en ellos.

La puerta de un edificio cercano se abrió y salieron varios soldados que ya portaban ese escudo tan característico. Una chica bajita que le recordó a ella con cabello cobrizo, una chica rubia de cabello corto, un chico que parecía algo angustiado y él.

El sargento Rivaille.

Todo el mundo dentro de las murallas había oído hablar de él. Pertenecer a su reducido escuadrón era todo un logro. Significaba que eras de lo mejor de tu promoción. Ella solo podía soñar con eso.

Examinó minuciosamente al resto de los soldados, debían de ser los segundos responsables de su escuadrón. Seguramente los más fuertes de su escuadrón tras su líder.

Por lo general, aquella ceremonia era puro trámite, pero, tras la caída de las murallas, no pretendían perder valioso soldados, por lo que se veían obligados a mandar a algunos de sus mejores soldados para dar un espectáculo motivador.

Aunque el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad no parecía dispuesto a ello. Mientras todos sus compañeros a su alrededor se ordenaban en filas, pudo constatar que el pequeño hombre se sentó en una silla con cierta aprehensión.

La marea de gente la desestabilizó y perdió el equilibrio. Cuando iba a caer al suelo unos brazos la sujetaron por detrás y la ayudaron a erguirse.

- ¡Te tengo, Okappa-chan! - reconocería al autor de ese mote en cualquier lado.

Se giró y contempló el reflejo de sus gafas. Realmente, él no necesitaba usarlas en combate, pero al parecer había un soldado al que admiraba que las usaba siempre. Le daba un aspecto bastante divertido y sanguinario.

Cuando se estaban movilizando el destello del cristal le impedía ver su expresión, por lo que no podía saber lo que pensaba.

La chica de cabello cobrizo tosió en voz alta cuando todos los soldados hubieron terminado de colocarse. Con su mayor esfuerzo intentó hablar en voz alta mientras caminaba entre los nuevos reclutas.

- Ante todo, os damos la bienvenida a la tropa de exploración – se aclaró la garganta y siguió – Como bien sabéis, hace pocos meses fuimos testigos de la caída de una de nuestras murallas. Lo que ha puesto a la humanidad cada vez más en peligro.

Sus pequeños pies avanzaban con decisión evaluando a cada una de las personas que se encontraban ante ella.

- Así que vuestro apoyo es bien recibido en este grupo. No obstante, deberemos de incorporaros a cada uno de vosotros en un escuadrón en base a vuestras habilidades en batalla, inteligencia, estrategia...

- Perdona, pero, yo quedé 4 en mi promoción, ¿no debería de entrar directamente en uno de los mejores escuadrones? - El hombre que permanecía sentado chasqueó su lengua con burla.

- T-todos los escuadrones son igualmente válidos. No tenéis porqué- intervino Nanaba.

- Eso no es cierto – otra voz en la lejanía – Es evidente que hay una élite en cuanto a escuadrones se refiere. Y el escuadrón del sargento Rivaille es el mejor. Todos nosotros queremos entrar en él.

Seguía aburrido mientras escuchaba aquellos argumentos. Llevaba años negándose a aceptar nuevos miembros en su plantilla. Los que tenía eran suficientes para desempeñar su trabajo a la perfección.

- C-como ya hemos dicho, se calificará vuestras aptitudes físicas y mentales y se os incorporará al escuadrón donde mejor encajéis.

- ¿Y qué ocurrirá si se nos asigna a uno que no queramos?

- Sí, eso es cierto. Circulan rumores de líderes de escuadrón tan débiles que sus subordinados mueren intentando protegerlos. ¡Me niego a trabajar para alguien tan inútil!

La agrupación comenzó a romperse y una horda de discusiones afloró en la zona. Había personas que coincidían con las condiciones que se imponían pero eran minoría frente a los muchos que les desagradaba la actitud de ciertos capitanes.

- C-creo que una vez conozcáis a vuestros superiores ese problema no parecerá tan grande. Todos son personas respetables que- Por mucho que lo intentase, Petra no conseguía acallar la ira de los jóvenes reclutas.

- ¿¡Acaso crees que aquella mujer de veras es una buena líder!? ¡Todo el mundo sabe lo que ocurrió hace meses! - un silencio sepulcral se hizo en torno al soldado que había hablado – Esa mujer... estuvo presente en el momento que cayeron las murallas...

- ¡Sí, es cierto! ¡Yo lo oí! ¡Dijeron que se volvió neurótica en medio de todo aquel caos!

- Yo oí que asesinó a una mujer embarazada...

Los murmullos eran cada vez más y más audibles. Rumores y más rumores. Levi cerraba los ojos con fuerza soportando todos aquellos comentarios. Sabía perfectamente de que mujer hablaba.

- ¡Seguro que yo sería mejor capitán que ella! - Suficiente. Había oído suficiente, se levantó de su silla y se acercó de manera amenazante hacia el sitio de donde provenía la voz – S-sargento R-rivaille... y-yo.

- No quiero oír más monsergas. Por lo visto te crees muy valiente y decidido como para criticar a los superiores que han arriesgado su vida más veces de las que tú lo harás.. Tan solo debería echarte ahora mismo de aquí para no verte jamás – sus ojos titilaban con furia – Pero... creo que haré algo mejor.

- Disculpe, sargento la capitana no creo que le importe...- Moblit de había acercado a la escena y se interponía entre el soldado y su sargento. Levi lo apartó con su brazo y continuó amenazando al muchacho.

- Haremos algo mejor. Pareces muy seguro de tí mismo. Hagamos una apuesta. Parece sentir cierta aprehensión por la capitana Zoe. Así que te propongo un trato – extendió su mano hacia él – Si consigues tumbarla, te permitiré entrar en mi escuadrón, ¿te interesa?

El chico, algo extrañado por aquel reto tan sencillo dudó unos instantes, pero alicientado por sus compañeros estrechó la mano con seguridad de su superior.

- Trato hecho.

.

.

.

- Zoe-san se enfadará si sabe que ha hecho ese trato sobre ella. No le gusta mostrarse de esa manera ante los soldados – Moblit caminaba al paso que su superior que a pesar de su cortas piernas avanzaba más rápido que él.

- Ella misma se lo ha buscado. Lleva ensimismada desde entonces, si de verdad se ha convertido en un inútil, ahora podrá demostrar que no es cierto.

- Heichou, no creo que deba de molestarla, a Hanji no le gusta pelearse y-

- ¡Que os calléis! - avanzó más rápido y los dejó atrás.

Había cruzado todo el patio exterior buscándola. Aunque sabría donde estaría. Como cada día, visitando aquella tumba improvisada. La única flor que era distinta al resto.

Al cruzar la esquina, en aquella pequeña explanada encontró su figura arrodillada sobre la tierra con la mirada perdida.

Se detuvo a varios metros de ella. Los nuevos reclutas comenzaban a llegar tras ellos, rodeando la escena con curiosidad. Aquel soldado egocéntrico se acercó al sargento siendo vitoreado por sus compañeros.

- Muy bien, ahí la tienes. Túmbala y entras en mi equipo – Petra miraba al chico con un sentimiento de culpa. Rivaille le puso la mano en la cara antes de que intentase detenerlo – Adelante.

- P-pero sargento... golpear a una mujer indefensa es un poco...

- No me importa, si quieres entrar, túmbala.

El chico se acercó tranquilamente a la mujer para no levantar sospecha. Parecía vivir en otro mundo. Los rumores acerca de su necedad no eran tan distantes de la realidad. Parecía estar susurrando a una flor, como si le relatara su día a día.

Patético. Miles de pensamientos ahondaron su cabeza. ¿Cómo una mujer tan extraña había arañado ese puesto? ¿Tan necesitados estaban allí de líderes que ascendían a cualquiera? De ser así esperaba llegar a comandante en menos de una semana.

Hanji se levantó y observó extrañada al chico que se encaminaba hacia ella. Su andar le recordaba al de un anima al que llevaban al matadero sin saberlo. Sus ojos recorrieron el lugar y advirtió algunas sombras entre los arbustos.

Una de ellas era excesivamente conocida. Sonrió para sí y al momento, supo de que se trataba aquello.

Disimulaba realmente mal. Tan solo le faltaba silbar y mirar hacia un lado mientras balanceaba sus pies.

- Tengo que ir a ver al instructor dentro de poco. Menudas piezas deja graduarse – pensaba entornando la vista.

Tal y como había previsto el chico se arrojó sobre ella asiéndola de las solapas de su chaqueta. Llegando a elevarla cerca de 30 cm del suelo. Pudo oír los gritos de admiración de sus compañeros.

Mientras el chico se pavoneaba ante ellos, Hanji resopló con resignación.

Levantó su rodilla con fuerza y la hundió en la mandíbula del chico sin apenas esfuerzo.

Él la soltó al instante y se llevo la mano a la sangrante zona maldiciendo en voz alta.

- Serás hija de...- Se abalanzó de nuevo sobre ella con ambos brazos abiertos y sus manos simulando ser garras para apresarla.

Ella resopló con fuerza y levantó su pierna justo cuando se encontraba a escasos centímetros de su cara, impactando con su rodilla directamente en su entrepierna.

El chico se retorció de dolor cayendo al suelo mientras Hanji posó un pie sobre su costado y apretó con fuerza hacia abajo.

- Deberían enseñaros modales durante el entrenamiento... ¿Qué manera de maldecir es esa? - disminuyó la presión sobre el costado y dejó escapar al soldado que aún sostenía entre sus manos la dolorida zona.

La muchedumbre comenzó a desvanecerse con extraño disimulo. Solo dos personas se quedaron mirando a la mujer de cabellos castaños que volvió a recostarse en el suelo mientras hablaba sola.

- ¡Definitivamente, quiero entrar en su escuadrón! - miró hacia la chica bajita que permanecía a su lado asombrada – Eh, Okappa-chan , ¿vendrás conmigo?

- ¡P-por supuesto!

Esa era la única mujer que lideraba un escuadrón en la tropa de reconocimiento. Siempre se había preguntado de que manera había alcanzado ese honor. Pero después de ver aquella demostración de fuerza le había quedado bastante claro.

.

.

.

No le apetecía entrar en aquella habitación. Pero no le quedaba más remedio. Y menos después de haber tenido que acompañar a aquel ingrato a la enfermería.

Tamborileó con sus dedos en la madera de la puerta, indeciso. Realmente, deseaba estar en cualquier lugar excepto aquel.

- Pasa – dijo una voz proveniente del interior

- …..- Entró en la habitación y observó el viejo escritorio de madera. Buscó su asiento habitual y se recostó sobre él.

- Parece que has provocado una pelea – Rivaille esquivó su mirada – No deberías involucrarla en tus desacuerdos con los nuevos reclutas. Ellos son la nueva esperanza de la humanidad, te recuerdo.

- ¿Acaso pretendías que soportase oír como la insultaban? Se merecían algo de disciplina – sus dedos jugaron con el tapizado del sillón sobre el que se encontraba.

- No obstante, hay otras maneras. Sabes bien que ella no está en buena condición últimamente. Forzarla a pelearse...

-...

- Y, respecto al resto de reclutas, ¿ha habido algún soldado destacarle?

- Me sorprende que no los hayas nombrado "especímenes" - su voz sonaba afilada mientras salía de sus labios.

-...

- Ninguno que pueda servirte hasta que te mueras. Tendrás que seguir conformándote con nosotros

- Ya veo... Es una lástima – se incorporó de su asiento y se encaminó hacia la ventana. La vista que obtenía desde allí era demasiado cruel.

Si bajaba su vista hacia el suelo podía ver aquel siniestro jardín coronado de lirios blanco. Incluso a pesar de la distancia podía adivinar perfectamente donde estaba situada aquella diminuta flor amarillenta.

- Hanji me odia – afirmó. Sus brazos se cruzaron en su espalda sin mucho pesar – Tampoco creo que tenga derecho a pedir lo contrario.

-...

- He intentado hablar con ella en innumerables veces. Tan solo se dedica a leer el papel de las órdenes y a asentir – Rivaille suspiró con aburrimiento por su historia – Echo de menos su sonrisa.

- Yo también.

Se giró ante el comentario y observó sus ojos. Siempre penetrantes, pero parecía percibir cierta melancolía ante el recuerdo de ella.

- ¿Aún la...?

- No pienso satisfacer tu ego personal respondiendo a esa pregunta – Se levantó de su sillón y se giró hacia la salida – Si no me necesitas para nada más, me voy. Petra te traerá el informe de los nuevos cadetes mañana.

- Espera – abrió el primer cajón del escritorio y sacó una pequeña carpeta – Creo que quizás quieras echarle un vistazo a esto.

Arrojó la carpeta hacia su subordinado que la captó al vuelo. La abrió, y comenzó a leer la primera hoja.

- "Plan de recuperación del distrito de Shigashima", ¿qué es esto? - señaló con el amasijo de papeles al comandante que le observaba impasible con sus cristalinos ojos azulados.

- Órdenes – respondió.

– ¿Hanji está incluida en este plan? - comenzó a pasar poco a poco las páginas leyendo por encima, fijando sus ojos en determinados detalles que llamaban su atención.

- No. No puedo permitir que ella salga de aquí tal y como está ahora. Sería peligroso.

- Nunca te lo perdonará si la obligas a quedarse aquí dentro. ¿Acaso quieres que te odio aún más? - sus puños se cerraron mientras Rivaille hablaba.

- Cometeré ese riesgo. No tenemos suficiente personal, pero disponer de ella en esta posición podría diezmar aún más nuestras filas.

-¡Ella está perfectamente! ¡Ha derribado a un soldado mucho mayor que ella sin apenas esfuerzo! - golpeó el suelo con impotencia - ¿Acaso no es eso suficiente?

- No puedo arriesgarme. Además... - cerró sus ojos mientras meditaba sus palabras – Puede que Hanji no pueda volver a salir más en misión.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Quieren que la expulse del ejército.

.

.

.

**(Aclaraciones: la chica de cabello corto y oscuro y el chico de gafas, son actuales miembros del escuadrón de Hanji, he buscado en numerosos sitios sus nombres y no lo he encontrado. Así que mientras no sean nombrados, usaré sus apodos)**

**En fin, este capítulo ha sido como un prólogo que comienza con los cadetes recién graduados. Tengo muchas ideas que quiero desarrollar y espero que las leáis. **

**Y tranquilos, va a seguir muriendo gente. Así que si me conocéis. No os encariñéis con nadie. **

**Muchas gracias por apoyar y leer esta nueva serie y espero vuestros reviews!**

**Nos leemos.**


	2. Sangre y tinta

**En fin, veo que ha gustado bastante mi anterior fic, y el inicio de la continuación. Me agrada un montón leer vuestros comentarios, me incitan a escribir cada vez más y más.**

**Disclaimer: Creo que Snk aún no me pertenece . *Va a consultar su cuadro de patentes*. Si, en efecto, este fic va a seguir inspirado en el manga real y no parte de él. Una lástima, pero es la verdad.**

**Si alguna vez sentiste ardor de estómago al imaginarte a Hanji y Levi siendo algo más que compañeros, creo que será mejor que no sigas leyendo...**

.

.

.

La situación en la ciudad se volvía cada vez más y más austera. El espacio se reducía por momentos. La escasez de alimentos era cada vez más notable. Demasiados refugiados.

Gracias a la intervención del ejército, numerosos ciudadanos habían conseguido salvar sus vidas. No obstante, no estaban consiguiendo mantenerlos vivos.

Enfermedades, hambrunas, azotaban sin descanso. La legión de reconocimiento, por orden del comandante Erwin había decidido prescindir de la mayoría de sus alimentos para ayudar a paliar esa hambruna.

No era suficiente.

Motivados por el ejemplo de su superior, pequeños escuadrones de la tropa estacionaria hicieron lo mismo.

No era suficiente.

Demasiados refugiados.

Hanji se encontraba de pie escarbando en el pequeño huerto que había comenzado a criar hace poco. En unos meses darían frutos. Al menos podría alimentar a su propio escuadrón durante un tiempo y dejarían de prescindir de las ayudas del pueblo. A su lado observaba otro pequeño cultivo que comenzaba a germinar.

Más escuadrones seguían este ejemplo. Sabía que no sería suficiente, pero al menos ayudaría durante un par de años. En su tiempo libre, procuraría que aquellas plantas no murieran. Era lo poco que podían hacer para mantener a la humanidad a salvo.

Mientras la chica con cabello corto negro terminaba de regar tuvo un terrible presentimiento. Si esta situación no mejoraba pronto, sucedería.

Otra vez. No había duda de ello.

El rey, quién menos se cohibía de sus bienes y alimentos, no dudaría en fusilar ciudadanos con tal de aumentar el espacio. Por supuesto, la mayor autoridad en aquellas murallas tenía una manera muy elegante y limpia de actuar en este tipo de casos.

Mandar a los civiles a las suicidas expediciones del cuerpo de reconocimiento.

¿Sería otra vez al azar? ¿Les obligarían a escogerlos ellos mismos? ¿O quizá pretendiese que se ofreciesen voluntarios?

Fuese como fuese la idea le repugnaba. Sabía que tendría que presenciar esa escena una y otra vez. Una y otra vez.

- Okappa-chan, ¿tienes familia en la ciudad? - su voz sonaba algo triste, la chica se dio cuenta.

- Por favor, Hanji-san, no utilice ese apodo...- su líder no pareció oír este comentario, demasiado inmersa en sus pensamientos – Sí, tengo una hermana pequeña. Dos años menor que yo.

- No quiero mentirte, pero es posible que ella sea reclutada en la próxima expedición. Han surgido rumores de que se pretende hacer una intervención para recuperar el muro María.

- ¿Cómo? - la regadera cayó al suelo haciendo un golpe sordo – E-Ella es demasiado asustadiza, no deberían obligarla a ello.

- Aún no lo sé, de que manera lo hará. El rey es así de impredecible – arañó la tierra con frustración, llenando sus uñas de tierra.

- ¡P-pero eso no es justo!¡Los civiles no tienen porque intervenir en el ejército! - los ojos vacíos de su capitana le indicaban que no había nada que hacer – Al menos... ¿podría entrar en nuestro escuadrón? Si está con nosotros, quizás pueda protegerla y...

- Lo siento, pero se me ha arrebatado la posibilidad de participar en esa expedición...- La chica dejó caer sus rodillas sobre la tierra húmeda, manchando los blancos y pulcros pantalones de su uniforme – Por lo visto, no soy lo suficientemente apta para ello. Por consiguiente, si yo no voy, nadie de mi escuadrón irá...

- ¿Apta? ¿Qué es lo que quiere decir capitana?

- Los altos cargos creen que soy demasiado peligrosa e insubordinada. De haber una situación de riesgo creen que priorizaría la vida de los más débiles sobre la de mis superiores – sonrió ante el comentario.

- ¿Y eso es cierto?

- Sí – no le sorprendió aquella respuesta – No me uní a este sitio para defender al rey y procurar que mantenga su mesa llena y su cama caliente. Sino para defender a las miles de personas que no pueden hacerlo. Ese concepto les choca demasiado.

- P-pero, este cuerpo se creó para proteger a la humanidad y...

- Y así debería ser, pero en el ejército hay normas, y jerarquías... Y ya he demostrado en demasiadas ocasiones que no las sigo demasiado – comenzó a juguetear con sus cabellos pensativa.

- ¿Eso significa que...? - tragó saliva y olvidó su pregunta.

- Si lo que quieres decir es si asesinaría al comandante para salvar la vida de alguien más débil, así es.

Un silencio invadió la zona. Apenas se oían los ruidos lejanos de los reclutas que finalizaban su entrenamiento.

- Quizás deberías haberte unido a otro escuadrón... Este... quizás se disuelva pronto – sus dedos se hundían sobre la tierra mojada – Al fin y al cabo, no les interesa la investigación. El único interés que tenían, al caer las murallas cayó también.

- Y-yo no creo qu-que su manera de pensar sea incorrecta. Al fin y al cabo, defender a los ciudadanos es nuestra prioridad fundamental. A costa de quien sea.

Hanji resopló con resignación. Sin duda, aquella chica era demasiado joven e inexperta para comprender el alcance de la situación. O, incluso para intentar vislumbrar lo que acaecía por las mentes de los adultos.

- El rey solo quiere ciudadanos que le sean útiles en un futuro – La palabra "útil" le llamó la atención, se giró hacia otro lado con un acto de culpabilidad, ¿solo los soldados eran útiles? - Es decir, solo las personas que estén dispuestas a dar su vida por él, no por el resto de vidas humanas que aquí habitan.

- Los ciudadanos más fuertes, los que más respeten sus normas. ¿Eso es lo que necesita? Vulgares corderitos que le den lana y leche – Hanji sonrió con dulzura y acarició los cabellos negros de la muchacha.

- Veo que te he enseñado bien.

Se levantó para irse de aquel sitio antes de la oscuridad no les permitiese continuar con su trabajo.

- Hanji-san, el comandante Erwin... él fue imbuido por ese pensamiento. Utilizar a quién fuese incluida usted, para conseguir su objetivo, ¿verdad? - ella asintió con cierta tristeza – ¿Por eso le odia?

- Yo dejé morir a su esposa y a su hijo. Así que supongo que estamos en tablas.

.

.

.

La pluma se movía con soltura sobre el papel, dejando un fino trazo tras de sí. Como si fuera un bello dibujo de lineas entrecruzadas entre sí. La tinta dejaba una mancha legible delineando palabras.

Pero aquellas palabras no mostraban ninguna belleza. Sus ojos azules se posaron sobre el trozo de papel que tenía ante sí. Alcanzó a leer varias palabras, "no apta", "expulsión irrevocable", "peligro".

Observó con detenimiento lo que acababa de escribir. Meramente su firma "Erwin Smith".

- No puedo hacerlo – Hizo una bola con el papel y la arrojó a una pequeña papelera cercana.

Reclinó su asiento hacia atrás y contempló el techo. Cada vez, más y más le forzaban a obligarla a dimitir. Pero no podía. No después de todo lo que había hecho.

Ella era inteligente, más que él. Perder su inteligencia sería un grave problema para la humanidad. Pero al estúpido diligente que había emitido ese escrito no le importaba el avance. Tan solo la permanencia. De haber una revuelta, él sería el último en morir. Mientras, viviría feliz en su elegante palacio sin ningún tipo de preocupación.

Lo más fácil, era erradicarle. Fácil, simple, limpio.

Pero se había ocupado de colocarse en un puesto bien protegido, por mucho que lo intentase, llegar hasta él, en aquellos momentos era una imposibilidad.

Lo más seguro, para lograr el avance, era, crear un pensamiento común, desde abajo. La hormiga reina caería ante su hormiguero.

Pero sus aliados no eran lo suficientemente fuertes, y menos en ese momento. Para librar una lucha en el interior, primero debería librarla fuera. En aquel espacio tan reducido los enemigos eran tantos, que apenas podía diseñar una estrategia.

Siempre había sabido, que la humanidad no avanzaría bajos las órdenes tan excesivamente restrictivas de sus superiores. A lo largo de su carrera militar había podido constatar que las batallas se ganaban con bajas, y arriesgándose.

Tan solo compartía con el rey, una sola, cosa, una vida humana es igual a otra. Sea de quién sea. Su sacrificio apenas se percibirá en comparación con las miles de vidas salvadas. La única diferencia era que él si quería salvar vidas, el rey no.

Por eso le detestaba, mientras siguieran bajo su gobierno, la gente seguiría asustada. Él había sido uno de esos estúpidos, asustado, sin comprender el baile que dirigía ese ingrato superior.

Para poder cambiar el futuro, necesitaba convertir el miedo en esperanza. Pero no lo conseguiría si se veía obligado a abandonar a sus soldados más fuertes, los más inteligentes. Los que había reclutado a lo largo de los años.

Una de ellas, quizás siendo demasiado joven. Ella podría haber tenido otro tipo de vida, podría haber disfrutado de su adolescencia. Pero, debía reconocerlo, él sabía como motivarla a forzar su ingreso en la milicia lo antes posible.

- Helenka, si estuvieras aquí, estarías golpeándome sin descanso. Y me lo merezco. Debería haber muerto yo en tú lugar... - acarició el colgante que colgaba de su cuello, en el cual permanencia incrustada su alianza de matrimonio.

La última imagen que tuvo de ella fue la de su cráneo aplastado bajo aquellas piedras, las cuencas de sus ojos reventadas debido a la presión. Ni tan siquiera quiso mirar su estómago. No quería ver el estado en el que se encontraría su hijo.

No podría amar a nadie como había hecho con ella. Incluso había llegado a plantearse abandonar sus planes de derrocar aquel gobierno por esa mujer. Pero ahora, su determinación era cada vez más directa. Su esposa no habría muerto en vano. Ella le daría las alas que necesitaba para volar libre de aquellas restricciones y ataduras.

Y para eso, necesitaba a Hanji. Ella continuaría con su legado una vez él fuera descubierto. Lo ejecutarían, de eso no quedaba duda. Pero ella lo conseguiría. Estaba seguro.

Pero aún no podía confiarle ese plan.

Hasta que llegase el momento oportuno, debería colocarse su máscara ante todos los que le rodeaban. Manejándolos cual marionetas para alcanzar su objetivo.

La única manera de avanzar era esa, y había decidido sacrificar su propia felicidad para ello.

Se acercó a su ventana y observó la pequeña flor que destacaba entre el resto. La tierra había sido removida por alguien, que la cuidaba con esmero.

- Lo siento, Hanji, esta es la única manera en que puedo protegerte – fueron las únicas palabras que consiguió decir antes de firmar un papel que ocupaba su mesa escrito con su caligrafía.

En el encabezado se podía leer "Petición para la reclusión temporal de Hanji Zoe".

.

.

.

Aún caían gotas de su cabello cuando entró al comedor. A lo largo de aquellos años, tanto él, como su escuadrón habían tomado la costumbre de ducharse antes de la hora de la cena. Comer mientras olían a sudor le resultaba algo asqueroso. Y había prohibido a cada uno de los miembros de su escuadrón entrar allí sin haberse lavado antes.

Los 4 miembros con los que estuviera hasta hace una hora ocupaban ya sus asientos en su mesa habitual. A varias mesas de distancia el escuadrón de su compañero, Mike Zakarius, que, como siempre, parecía planear alguna escapada con sus subordinados.

En esos momentos, el solo hecho de compartir mesa con sus aliados, los alicientaba para trabajar más duro y no rendirse. Era una manera, de recordar a sus inferiores, que ellos también eran humanos.

Giró su cabeza buscando una última mesa, usualmente ocupada por científicos. Distinguió a su segundo al mando con un gesto de preocupación mientras comía. La única mujer que veía en la mesa era la nueva incorporación de su escuadrón.

No había ni rastro de Hanji. La conocía la suficientemente bien como para saber que no se habría demorado por estar en la ducha. Ella solía entrar al comedor una vez terminaba su trabajo, apestando a sudor.

-Oi, Moblit, ¿donde está Hanji? ¿Está otra vez encerrada en el laboratorio? - el resto de comensales levantaron su vista ante la mención del nombre.

- No, l-la capitana se ha quedado entrenando fuera.

- ¿¡Entrenando!? - Ni tan siquiera había luz fuera, ¿cómo se supone que estaba entrenando? - Idiota...

- Esto, sargento Rivaille... S-si va a buscarla... ¿podría llevarle la cena?

- Sabéis las normas. Estamos en tiempos de escasez, quien no aparezca por el comedor pierde su ración – era una dura norma. Pero cierta.

La joven y más pequeña miembro de su escuadrón cogió un pequeño pan y lo puso sobre una bandeja vacía.

- No me apetece comer pan... - su compañero con gafas a su lado percibió el gesto y cogió una pera y la puso al lado del pan.

- La fruta me da dolor de estómago. Si alguien se la quiere comer adelante.

Poco a poco, aquellos 5 individuos llenaron la bandeja con los alimentos que conformaban su cena. Cogió su propia bandeja y la nueva bandeja de comida y observó a aquellos chicos.

- Hanji debe de estar orgullosa de vosotros. Os ha entrenado bien.

.

.

.

No tardó en encontrarla en el patio exterior. La oscuridad cubría el sitio, pero una pequeña luz se percibía justo al lado de un poste que solían utilizar para practicar la defensa personal.

Incluso aunque se encontrase a bastantes metros de distancia podía oír el crujir de la madera mientras la golpeaba con sus piernas.

Hanji no era el tipo de soldado que priorizaba su entrenamiento físico, sino al contrario, prefería pasar los días encerrada en la biblioteca o en su laboratorio. Aquel día la había afectado demasiado hasta el punto de llegar a sentirse tan débil que quisiera entrenar en vez de descansar.

- Hanji, déjalo ya – ella se giró instintivamente ante el sonido de su nombre – Es demasiado tarde. Ya no tiene sentido que sigas.

La chica asestó un último golpe al tronco que se rompió por la mitad cayendo hacia el lado contrario. Alcanzó una toalla y secó las gotas de sudor que cubrían su cabello. Parecía sonreír satisfecha.

- Vaya, ¿has robado esa comida para mí? - dijo señalando la bandeja – No deberías, no hay suficiente comida, y ya había asumido qu-

- Esto me lo han dado los chicos de tu escuadrón – le colocó con rudeza la bandeja sobre sus manos – De sus propios platos.

- Vaya... Son buenos chicos, no me los merezco...- Dirigió su mirada hacia la otra bandeja - ¿Vas a comer conmigo?

-...

No mediaron más palabras y se sentaron en el suelo con las bandejas sobre sus piernas. Alumbrados tan solo por la débil luz del candil. Hacía bastante tiempo que no disfrutaban de aquella intimidad.

- ¿Y a qué se debe este reciente interés por el ejercicio físico? - Hanji no era el tipo de soldado que abandonase su forma física. Pero solía dar preferencia a sus investigaciones sobre su entrenamiento.

- Creo que no es mala idea que me mantenga más en forma. Se que no voy a llegar a tu altura o la de Mike, pero como líder, es importante que de ejemplo – comenzó a comer mientras hablaba. Generando una mueca de desagrado en su compañero al mismo tiempo que las migas de pan manchaban su uniforme.

- No tienes porqué disimular. Erwin me lo ha contado – hundió el tenedor sobre el minúsculo trozo de carne y lo elevó a su boca.

- ….. - deslizó con tranquilidad los cubiertos sobre el plato y sonrió con tristeza –¿Tú también crees que es mejor que abandone?

- Ya sabes cual es mi respuesta a ese tema. Aún así, ¿estás entrenando para que no te expulsen?

- La excusa oficial que me han dado es que mi escuadrón se va a disolver porque después de la caída de las murallas, necesitan guerreros, no investigadores.

- Que excusa más patética – torció su boca en un gesto de disgusto. Los altos cargos estaban llenos de inútiles.

Pero ninguno de esos inútiles había combatido jamás. No sabían lo necesarios que podían volverse las personas más inteligentes en el ejército. Una buena estrategia casi siempre era sinónimo de victoria, con contadas excepciones e imprevistos.

Una victoria sin estrategia estaba abocada al fracaso directamente. Por muy fuertes y leales que fueran sus soldados, si no eran capaces de pensar por sí mismos, no sabrían reaccionar ante situaciones adversas en el campo de batalla.

- Me han dicho, que va a organizarse una expedición para comprobar el estado de las murallas invadidas, e intentar ganar territorio – el hombre deslizó los ojos hacia arriba y la miró con sinceridad.

- Es cierto. Pero Erwin no quiere que participes.

- Lo daba por hecho – se reía con cierto sarcasmo ante el comentario.

- Deberías de hablar seriamente con él. A pesar de todo lo que ha hecho... - no pensaba que fuera a decir lo que iba a decir – él siempre te ha apoyado en tus decisiones fueran cuales fueran.

- Sinceramente, a pesar de todo lo que vosotros creáis. No estoy realmente enfadada. Aunque me haya criado junto a él. Sigue siendo mi superior... - Rivaille ya sabía ese punto – Tan solo opino que él nos ha manipulado de esa manera por que tiene un objetivo que no nos ha contado. No puedo confiar en él si él no puede confiar en mí lo suficiente como para contármelo.

- ¿No le odias?

- Le detesto – dijo riendo – Me ha hecho perder parte de mi infancia y toda mi adolescencia. Pero...- Su sonrisa se volvió melancólica – De no haberme llevado detrás suya, no habría descubierto la pasión de mi vida y me hubiera convertido en uno de esos ciudadanos asustados que viven tras las murallas.

- ¿Y nada más que agradecerle? - parecía algo molesto con que solo recordase esos últimos años por su trabajo.

- Bueno, también he tenido la oportunidad de conocer a los chicos de mi escuadrón, que son todos realmente generosos. Luego están Mike, Petra, Nanaba, ... – mordió el pequeño pan con alegría.

- ….. - Rivaille se levantó con un deje molesto llevándose la bandeja con él y dejando a Hanji algo confusa.

- ¿Te vas a dormir?

- Sí, tengo sueño – dijo aún molesto.

Hanji recogió su bandeja y se abalanzó detrás suya riendo alegremente, como siempre.

- ¿Acaso estás celoso por qué no dije tu nombre? - gruñó ante el comentario mientras intentaba deshacer su agarre.

-...

- Venga, sabes que no necesito nombrarte, jajajaja – aún se reía ante la actitud del chico con cabellos negros ante ese tema -... Levi, ¿añoras estar conmigo?

- Ya conoces la respuesta a esa pregunta – se agachó y entrelazó las cansadas piernas de la chica alrededor de su cintura agarrando sus muslos para que no se cayera – Debes estar cansada. Te llevaré a tu cuarto.

- Ah, que amable... la afortunada que tenga tu corazón debe ser la mujer más feliz del mundo – se dejó caer cansada sobre él mientras cernía sus brazos sobre su cuello y dejaba caer su cabeza a un lado.

- Lo es. Pasa los días enteros sonriendo...

.

.

.

En ocasiones, cuando caminaba le daba la impresión que sus zapatos pesaban más de lo habituado. Quizás era solo por el cansancio que acumulaba y el poco descanso, pero le costaba levantar los pies del suelo al avanzar.

La suela de sus botas solía ser bastante ancha para que no sufriesen demasiado daño al realizar frenadas con sus pies. Aunque en los últimos años que llevaba trabajando en aquel cuartel se había visto obligada a cambiar de calzado casi cada mes debido al intenso uso.

Por ironías del destino, aquel día estrenaba botas, las cuales le daba la impresión que rechinaban.

Antes de entrar en el edificio del cuartel invirtió un tiempo en restregar la suela contra el suelo, para intentar desgastarla.

Intentar hacer avanzar a la humanidad mientras sonaba aquel sonido tan estúpido bajo sus pies era denigrante.

- Maldita sea...

Volvió a colocarse las botas y comprobó sobre el suelo de la entrada al edificio que ya no se oía dicho sonido.

De no haber parado por sus botas no habría avistado a varios soldados que estaban llegando montados en caballos. En su pecho podía ver un emblema que parecía algo parecido a un caballo.

- ¿Qué se supone que hace la policía militar aquí? - algo debía haber pasado en la ciudad.

Algún tipo de altercado que afectase a la milica. Pero, no obstante, pedir a la tropa de reconocimiento que asistiera en asuntos de la ciudad era extraña.

Avanzó por los pasillos mientras calculaba todo tipo de opciones. ¿Quizá como apoyo para la expedición a las murallas para recuperarlas?¿Han descubierto los planes de Erwin secretos hasta para ella?

No imaginaba que podía tener él en mente. Pero fuera lo que fuese, los pequeños engranajes de su plan estaban girando en aquellos instantes mientras sus pies avanzaban casi sin tocar el suelo.

Abrió la puerta de golpe y observó la enorme figura de su comandante de pie frente al cristal de la ventana, observando la tumba de su esposa.

- ¿¡Qué se supone que hace la policía militar aquí!? - dijo entre jadeos, intentando respirar debido a la gran carrera que acababa de hacer - ¿¡Qué te ha pasado ahora por la cabeza!?

Cuando se giró hacia ella sintió sus tristes ojos por primera vez en años. Siempre acostumbraba a eliminar las expresiones de su rostro para no denotar debilidad.

Dos pares de brazos la sujetaron por detrás inmovilizándola. Intentó forcejear mientras uno de los soldados abrió un papel y comenzó a leer en voz alta.

- Hanji Zoe, como presunta cómplice del asesinato de un superior del ejército hace 18 años, será confinada a prisión hasta que se demuestre su inocencia – Sus padres. Habían recurrido al único crimen que cometieron aquellas desesperadas criaturas. ¿En serio pensaban que una niña de 7 años podía ser cómplice de eso?

Sin duda, era una estrategia maquinada por Erwin, quería retenerla allí. Pero, ¿de qué? ¿de la expedición hacia el muro María? Ridículo. Fuese lo que fuese había algún trasfondo más detrás.

- ¿Qué es lo que estás maquinando, Erwin? - su voz salió ahogada, pero con fuerza de sus labios.

Mientras la sacaban a rastras de aquel cuarto, centró su atención en los labios del hombre mientras se movían lentamente. Pudo adivinar perfectamente la frase.

Confía en mí.

.

.

.

**Dioooooooooooooosssssssssss, me siento... no se, muy relajada. He tardado en escribir este fic bastantes días. Porque he intentado describir el plan de Erwin lo más simplificado posible.**

**En el fondo es un astuto estratega que planea dar un golpe de estado. Para mí, el hecho de que el rey controle de esa manera a las masas, me parece ridículo. **

**Así que la idea de un Erwin manipulador, que coincide en que, mientras estén allí encerrados nunca avanzarán...**

**Así que no me digáis más que odio a Erwin. Para mí es un hombre realmente inteligente.**

**Y Hanji, a ver, no es que le odie realmente. Tan solo le apena que tras los años que han pasado juntos ella no se haya ganado aún su confianza. Eso le duele.**

**Esos datos quería dejarlos claros. Que puede que Hanji esté fría con él, pero tan solo porque detesta no poder adivinar lo que piensa. Le frustra por así decirlo.**

**Perdón por estas aclaraciones, quería que quedase claro, antes de continuar.**

**Un saludo a todos los que habéis leído este capítulo y espero vuestros reviews para animarme. **


	3. Cautiva

**Espero que deseaseis leer este capítulo tanto como yo escribirlo. He estado algo...deprimida, porque mi máquina de coser decidió estropearse de una manera muy divertida (cose del revés), y por si algún lector no lo sabe, estudio confección y que se te rompa la máquina es... *inserte aquí palabrota*. Así que eso, he decidido escribir para desfogarme y desestresar mi mente de este agobio de costura.**

**Este capítulo lo dedico a Valentina (que aunque no pueda publicarlo el día de su cumpleaños, que sepa que lo comencé a escribir ese mismo día pensando en ella), una de las mayores fans de este fic, y de las más amables.**

**Disclaimer: Recientemente, mi marido (supuestamente Isayama, si alguien conoce la broma del romance) y yo tuvimos una pelea porque Hanji no apareció en el último manga, yo le castigué de una manera muy especial y él siguió obstinado en no cederme los derechos de Snk, así que de momento sigue perteneciéndole a él, y yo solo podré escribir fics ambientados en su manga, pero no reales.**

**Y por último, lo que siempre repito antes de cada capítulo, si no te gusta el levihan o crees que cualquiera de los dos morirá antes que sentir algo por el otro... Pues te has equivocado de fic, así que te aconsejo que dirijas tu cursor a la ventanita de buscar para encontrar algo que sea más de tu interés.**

.

.

.

Contra su voluntad retenía a su compañero y lo sujetaba por los brazos, aún así se agitaba violentamente. Su mirada irradiaba un inmenso odio hacia su comandante que les miraba de manera distante y pensativa sentado en su escritorio.

- Déjale, Mike, si quiere pegarme que lo haga. No puedo reprochárselo – sus manos estaba entrecruzadas delante de su cara y sus ojos se fijaba en la furiosa figura que se postraba ante él.

- Sabes que si lo dejo ir, mientras estén todos esos miembros de la policía militar por aquí rondando, solo conseguirá que lo detengan a él también – apretó aún más el agarre del pequeño sargento - ¿Qué planeas ya, Erwin? ¿Por qué razón has hecho que la detengan?

- Aún no puedo decíroslo, pero pronto lo sabréis – deshizo la unión de sus manos y apoyó ambas manos sobre la madera del mueble en el que se encontraba apoyado, acariciándola con aparente pasividad, como si todo estuviese saliendo de acuerdo a sus planes.

- …. ¿Podemos ir a verla siquiera? - de repente el pequeño hombre que se encontraba bajo su agarre se paró al oír aquello.

- Por supuesto. Si queréis, podéis ir. Llevadle algo para que se entretenga mientras esté allí – abrió un cajón de su escritorio y sacó un pequeño bloc y unos lápices – Seguro que esto la entretendrá – dio un pequeño golpe a ambos objetos haciéndolos deslizarse hasta el borde, en señal de que los cogiesen.

- Hipócrita – Alcanzó a decir entre dientes mientras permanecía con sus ojos agresivos hacia su persona – Primero la encierras, y ¿luego quieres que le llevemos eso para que no se aburra? ¡Ve y lleváselo tú si tan seguro estás de tus absurdos planes!

- No puedo. Si voy a verla... - sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza generando unas pequeñas arrugas en torno a ellos - … si voy a verla... todo esto no habrá servido para nada.

- Planeaban asesinarla, ¿cierto? - los ojos tristes de su comandante le informaban que había dado en el clavo. Mike no era uno de sus más próximos allegados solo por su fuerza – La has metido ahí para protegerla mientras estés fuera...

- ¿Es eso cierto? - no era algo nuevo, que cuando un cadete no resultaba propicio el gobierno disponía de las más intrincados trucos para su fusilamiento. Hanji llevaba mucho tiempo en el ejército, su nombre se conocía demasiado entre aquellas paredes.

- Ellos quieren... usarla en mi contra – había una cierta cantidad de información que podía compartir con ellos. Para que su estrategia diese resultado, no podía suministrarles más datos de los necesarios – Necesitan un títere al que manejar, pero me he negado en varias ocasiones a ello. Por eso intentan manejarme a través de ella.

- ¿Has dado alguna razón para ello? ¿Acaso sospechan de lo que te traes entre manos?

- No. No tienen la suficiente inteligencia para ello – el pequeño hombre había dejado de intentar zafarse de su agarre desde hace rato, ahora se limitaba a escucharle con atención – Pero en la tropa de exploración, pueden obtener suficientes soldados suicidas para defender continuamente a su rey. Claro está, siendo previamente entrenados por la cabeza adecuada.

- Erwin – su voz rasposa alzó al final la palabra - ¿Cuál es tu objetivo?

- Salvar a la humanidad.

- Suficiente – se giró hacia la puerta y la abrió con brusquedad – Voy a ver a Hanji.

Dirigió una solitaria mirada a su figura saliendo por el umbral de la habitación. Aquellos 3 soldados eran los que más hilos manejarían inconscientemente en su enrevesado proyecto. Pero, si los hacía partícipes de ello, si el plan fracasaba, no podría salvarlos. "Solo puedo hacerlo así. Solo." pensaba para sus adentros.

Mientras su mente cavilaba recordando los ojos llenos de preguntas de la chica, un inmenso puño cruzó su cara obligándole a caer al suelo. Se apoyó sobre una mano y levantó la vista hacia su atacante.

- Me da igual que salves a la humanidad o al universo entero. No la inmiscuyas en tus planes. Esto no pienso perdonártelo – sus labios se movían bajo aquella pequeña zona poblada de vello facial en una mueca de desprecio. Aún así, sus ojos parecían intentar buscar un pequeño atisbo de confianza para no odiarle.

- Lo se.

.

.

.

Las 5 personas que se hallaban allí miraban con aflicción a su superior tras aquellos barrotes. Era tan inexplicable. Ella ya les había informado que, tras su actuación el día que cayeron las murallas, el gobierno había estado cada vez más pendiente de ella.

Pero, encerrarla era inaudito. Habían recurrido a un viejo caso en el que ella no participó directamente para que las mentes de los jueces que debían evaluarla dieran pie a todo tipo de alocadas teorías. Desde una mente asesina desde que era ya una niña, hasta un sentimiento de venganza hacia sus superiores.

Ellos la conocían bien, Hanji Zoe solo ansiaba el conocimiento. Solo quería ser de ayuda a todas las personas que la requiriesen, nunca forzaba a nadie a seguir sus planes. Por eso mismo, era una gran líder, no necesitaba convencer a nadie. Sus elocuentes palabras mientras explicaba sus teorías eran suficientes para que nadie hubiese desertado a su alrededor.

La más pequeña y joven del grupo lloraba desconsoladamente mientras sus piernas temblaban bajo su peso. Un viejo amigo suyo del entrenamiento, que portaba unas gafas similares a las de su superiora abrazaba a la pequeña intentando darle consuelo.

El resto de su escuadrón se limitaba a permanecer de pie mientras ella escribía tranquilamente en una serie de papeles.

No parecía en absoluto nerviosa o preocupada por su extraño encerramiento. Tan solo algo afligida. Era como si su mente estuviese en otro lugar intentando averiguar el motivo de aquella reclusión pero al mismo tiempo lo aceptaba.

- C-capitana... ¿durante cuanto tiempo va a estar aquí? Es injusto y haremos lo que sea necesario para- Moblit, su mano derecha, su miembro más antiguo. Al que inevitablemente más valoraba. Como siempre, el más preocupado por su seguridad. Solo pudo sonreír ante su alarde de valentía.

- No os preocupéis. Mientras esté aquí, no dejaréis vuestro trabajo. Puede que os hayan insinuado que podéis estar influenciados por mis ideas "anarquistas", y por ello os den de baja temporalmente, pero-

- ¡Eso no nos importa! ¡Nos importas tú! - Keiji, el nunca mantenía las pautas de cortesía ante ella. Eso le agradaba - ¡Joder! ¿Acaso pretendes que nos quedemos parados en nuestras habitaciones esperando tranquilamente?

- Chicos... haceros a la idea de que no podemos hacer nada – colocó con suavidad el amasijo de papeles sobre sus piernas y continuó hablando – Las órdenes son las órdenes. Han descubierto algo de mi pasado y necesitan constatar que no es cierto.

Por supuesto que no era cierto. Todo aquel espectáculo no era más que una vulgar pantomima generada por su comandante. Seguramente habría algo oculto tras su encierro. Parecía una mera excusa para mantenerla controlada.

En un principio asocio aquello a una protección hacia ella. No era un secreto que el gobierno estaba pensando como poder prescindir de ella fácilmente. Pero debía haber algo más.

Sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba cuando su cerebro dio por fin con la respuesta a sus debates mentales. "Eres un idiota si no pensabas que llegaría a esta conclusión".

Se dirigió hacia la pequeña y acarició su rostro a través de aquellos fríos y metálicos soportes. Puso los papeles frente a ella.

- Con estos papeles os cambiarán de escuadrón. Están a nombre de cada uno de vosotros. Así podréis participar en las expediciones aunque yo no esté – sonrió a la pequeña muchacha la cual aún lloraba – Así podréis defender a vuestras familias si las obligan a combatir.

La chica con cabellos negros agarró fuertemente la mano de su superior, sin dejarla alejarse. Bajó la vista hacia aquellas hojas y agarró la que llevaba su nombre.

Se enjugó las lágrimas con las manos y cambió su mirada a una más decisiva y determinante. Hanji se sorprendió ante su actitud. Agarró el papel con ambas manos y lo rompió delante suya.

Como si de confeti se tratara los pedazos de papel volaron por todo el lugar. En un efecto dominó, el resto de personas allí presentes agarraron su propio papel e hicieron lo mismo que ella.

- Mi hermana se ha vuelto muy fuerte. Sobrevivirá aunque yo no esté – su voz parecía temblar mientras hablaba pero su determinación era fulminante.

- Gracias.

El contacto duro del acero apretaba sus mejillas mientras todos y cada uno de sus fieles miembros se situaban en fila y colocaban sus puños sobre sus corazones.

.

.

.

Dos soldados, eran los encargados de la supervisión de aquella extraña mujer. Parecía que jugaba con las piedras de las paredes, analizando su composición mientras escarbaba con sus uñas. El más joven de ambos observaba con cierto asco a aquella prisionera.

De vez en cuando pasaba un dedo por la suciedad entre las uniones del cemento y lo colocaba sobre su lengua. No sabía para qué hacía eso, ni quería hacerlo. Era repulsivo.

Era la primera vez que la veía. Aunque su nombre hacía tiempo que le era conocido. No por su inteligencia o sus habilidades en combate, sino por una serie de extraños rumores que corrían por toda la milicia.

Apenas hace unas horas, sus subordinados habían ido a visitarla. Le extrañaba que de verdad pudiera haber personas que le guardasen respeto a esas alturas.

- Usted es... Hanji Zoe, ¿cierto?

- Vaya, ¿has oído hablar de mí? - su amplia sonrisa le hacía tener una apariencia demasiado infantil. Nadie diría que verdaderamente fuese una capitana de escuadrón – Dime, ¿qué has oído?

La penetró con la mirada y rió en voz baja.

- He oído que es usted una vulgar compañera de cama del sargento Rivaille – la mujer ni se inmutó ante el comentario. Estaba acostumbrada a aquellos sarcasmos – Ni siquiera es atractiva, dígame, ¿como lo consiguió? ¿Alcohol? ¿Drogas? ¿Le sobornó?

- Joseph, no deberías de acosar a los presos. Además, esos rumores...- Unos fuertes golpes resonaron por toda la sala – Voy a ver quién es.

Se encaminó hacia la salida del lugar y se encontró con 4 personas en el rellano. Dos mujeres, un hombre extraordinariamente alto y otro mucho más bajo. Las mujeres corrieron despavoridas hacia el interior de la celda a abrazar a la cautiva a través de aquellas rejas. El hombre alto entregó un papel reglamentario y procedió a pasar al interior agachando su cabeza para no golpearse.

- Buenas tardes, capitán Zakarius, sargento Rivaille... – hizo el habitual saludo militar y se dirigió de nuevo a él - ¿Qué les trae por aquí? Se nos había informado que los soldados de rango inferior vendrían a verla, pero ustedes...

- Hacednos un favor y salid de la habitación unos instantes, por favor.

- ¡Ni hablar! - el soldado que permanecía junto a la celda se levantó de su puesto de golpe - ¡Hemos recibido órdenes expresas de no abandonar nuestro puesto!

Levantó al soldado por las solapas de su chaqueta hasta que no podía ni tan siquiera posar las puntas de sus pies. Observó aterrorizado el semblante tranquilo de su agresor mientras el hombre más pequeño parecía extrañamente calmado.

- Debo tener mal el oído, ¿qué dijiste? - lo elevó un poco más en el aire provocando pánico en el soldado.

- L-lo siento capitán. Podemos dejarles solos 5 minutos – comenzó a bajarle poco a poco – Pero no podemos dejarles más tiempo. Compréndanlo, por favor.

- Suficiente – dijo el hombre bajito – Nanaba, Petra, vigiladles mientras hablamos con ella.

Las dos chicas obedecieron y salieron del lugar cerrando la puerta detrás suya.

Mike comprobó que los soldados habían salido y le habían dejado intimidad. En ese lapso de tiempo, su compañero ya se había situado frente a ella mirándola fijamente. Aunque su expresión no cambiase, sabía que se sentía roto por dentro.

- Hemos hablado con Erwin.

- Lo suponía.

- Esto es injusto. No se porqué razón lo hace, pero me estoy hartando de dejar que me maneje con sus hilos – ella le sonrió con complicidad.

- ¿Cuándo... vais a salir? - Aquella dichosa expedición abocada al fracaso desde su concepción. No había sido planeada por Erwin, de eso no le cabía duda, pero no le quedaba más remedio que acatar aquella orden.

- Dos semanas.

- Supongo que ya se sabe qué civiles participaran...

- Sí... Hemos recibido la lista hace una hora – sus ojos suplicantes preguntaban solo una cosa – ¿Qué tipo de civiles han reclutado?

- Sobre todo gente joven. Hemos tenido algunos casos de personas bastante mayores que se han presentado voluntarias.

- ¿Habéis podido mirar personalmente las listas?

- Sí... - acarició su bigote y dudó antes de poder responder – La más joven es una niña de 13 años. Obligada, por supuesto.

- Solo tiene 13 años y el gobierno la obliga a …. - calló sus palabras antes de que salieran de su boca – Ella podría perfectamente la hermana de mi subordinada.

- ¿Quieres que nos aseguremos y la protejamos en ese caso? - apretó sus manos sujetándose con más fuerza.

- No. Eso sería injusto para el resto. Proteged a todos los que podáis. Sin excepciones. Sin preferencias.

Mike percibió como Rivaille se acercaba más a ella. Se giró y se encaminó hacia la puerta donde podía notar el nerviosismo de los soldados contando los minutos.

Era mejor dejarlos solos unos instantes.

- Quiero matarlo.

- No lo hagas.

- No estarás para verme, no lo sabrás. Puedo cometer el crimen perfecto.

- Ahora mismo estás confesando tu crimen por anticipado, así que es como una confesión – se rió como siempre con soltura. El agarró su cabello y la acercó a él. La separación entre las varas metálicas era la suficiente para que pudiese acercar su cabeza.

- ¿Qué va a ocurrir?

- Te irás de misión. Matarás a un par de titanes, perderás aliados y volverás. Como siempre. Esa rutina nunca va a cambiar – su triste sonrisa solo hizo que él la acercase más. Anteponiendo sus intenciones, colocó sus manos sobre su boca – Aquí no.

Giró su cabeza hacia atrás y pudo constatar que los dos soldados volvían a su puesto. El más joven, con cierto enfado debido a aquella amenaza del principio.

Volvió sobre sus pasos y se preparó para salir por la puerta. Sus subordinadas habían comenzado a andar hacia afuera en cuanto les vieron salir.

Mientras volvía la vista atrás una última vez se fijó de nuevo en el cadete que había llamado antes su atención. La miraba con cierto asco. Abrió sus labios justo cuando permanecía a medio metro de la puerta.

Sus palabras fueron perfectamente audibles.

- Como pensaba, otra compañía de cama más.

Se volvió violentamente hacia atrás, asustando a los dos soldados al verle regresar.

Hanji aún se encontraba cerca, la agarró por la cintura y la acercó hacia él. Besándola fuertemente delante de ellos. Que miraban embobados la escena.

Al separarse de ella, sintió una pequeña burla por parte de ella acerca de las marcas que ahora quedaban a ambos costados de su cara, debido a la presión que habían generado los barrotes al besarse.

Mike le observaba desde lejos con aprobación. Se encaminó hacia el soldado que se había burlado de ella y clavó su rodilla en su estómago antes de que pudiese responder.

No le hacía falta girarse para asegurarse que se estaba retorciendo de dolor. Tan solo salió por la puerta con enfado mientras Mike entraba.

Rebuscó tranquilamente en uno de sus bolsillos y sacó varios billetes.

- Por las molestias.

.

.

.

Era su obligación. Una cruel obligación. Repetir en voz alta el nombre de cada uno de aquellos civiles era una horrible tortura. Hombres, mujeres, ancianos.

Habían elegido con bastante variedad. Aunque había contadas excepciones que se habían presentado voluntarios. Incluso a pesar de saber que morirían. Padres, abuelos entregados, que se sacrificarían por el bien de sus familias.

Su pequeño plato de comida significaría que su hijo o su nieto podría comer un día más. Ninguno de ellos fantaseaba con la ilusión de volver.

No pretendía mentirles. Se le había ordenado dar un discurso para motivarlos al ataque. Pura mentira. Ya había mentido suficiente. No iba a hacerlo en aquella misión. No en esos momentos.

El colgante de su cuello parecía pesar cada vez más y más recordándole sus crímenes pasados. Sacrificando a las personas por su propio interés.

- ¿Qué me diferencia de ellos? - se asfixiaba ante el peso, que se cernía más sobre su cuello.

Demasiado tarde, ya había perdido su humanidad. En el momento en que quitó aquellos cimientos.

Aquella dolorosa escena volvió a pasar por su mente. Su cráneo aplastado. Sus sangrantes ojos. Ni siquiera podía ver sus hermosos ojos azules, habían salido despedidos por el impacto.

Su boca se movía agonizante. Tan solo sufría mientras se debatía entre la vida y la muerte.

Su frágil vida se aferraba a una esperanza que se desvanecía a cada momento. Su respiración entrecortada. Su mente se alejaba demasiado lentamente.

Doloroso. Demasiado doloroso. Suspiró su nombre en voz baja. Su pequeña cordura hizo mover sus labios en tan solo 3 sílabas inaudibles.

Mátame.

Dejo que sus lágrimas cayeran sobre su rostro ciego, limpiando la sangre que cubría su cabeza. La brecha que manchaba su pelo de un color rojizo no dejaba de manar ese fluido caliente.

Una sonrisa teñida de rojo se formó en sus labios.

No pensaba dejarla agonizar más. Ella nunca le había pedido nada. Ni tan siquiera un vulgar capricho.

Pensar que concederle una muerte rápida sería su primera petición le revolvía el estómago. Dirigió su mano hacía su espalda, buscando el arma que solía portar siempre. Una pequeña pistola.

La pólvora manchó sus manos mientras salía disparadas hacia atrás. No intentó apartar la roca que cubría su estómago. Ya tenía suficiente con haber visto una vida escapar de sus manos.

Se tornó hacia la única persona que había presenciado su acto, que sujetaba fuertemente entre sus brazos a su subordinada mientras yacía desmayada.

El había sido él único testigo de aquello. Nunca se lo había comentado. Pero, seguramente algún día lo haría. Deseaba que ese día no llegase jamás.

Volvió de su ensimismamiento cuando los soldados bajo sus órdenes se disponían a ayudar a los civiles a subir a los carros. Sus ojos grises en la lejanía parecían haber adivinado sus pensamientos.

.

.

.

Apenas se habían internado en aquella desolada zona cuando el ataque ya había comenzado. Sin duda, aquella misión era realmente inútil. Pero, para el rey, si morían, al menos serían héroes.

"Que gran honor". Morir a manos de lo que temes.

Ni tan siquiera habían podido atravesar la ciudad. Las murallas quedaban aún muy lejos como para intentar organizar un ataque desde allí. Los enemigos aún no eran demasiados, pero ya habían comenzado a tener bajas.

Cada uno de los líderes dirigió a varios de los ciudadanos a través de la ciudad, sorteando a cuantas presas pudiesen. Algunos habían bajado de sus caballos y portaban a los civiles en sus espaldas. Escapando por los tejados.

Ya hacía rato que Rivaille había diseccionado a su equipo en los puntos estratégicos de mayor peligro.

Absurda, una misión realmente absurda. Recorrió el lugar con sus ojos buscando un par de alas plateadas en concreto. Las de su comandante.

Ya había demasiadas vidas perdidas. Continuar solo significaría perder más vidas. Más soldados, más ciudadanos. Para nada.

Observó la figura que buscaba con atención. Levantó la mano y apretó el gatillo de una pistola en el aire. La estela de humo negro que dejó tras de sí solo significaba una cosa. Retirada.

Saltó hacia atrás esquivando la mano de uno de los titanes que intentaba agarrarle. Al intentar aterrizar, resbaló sobre las tejas sueltas de esa zona perdiendo un poco de estabilidad.

La enorme mano volvió a intentar atacarle antes de que recobrara su posición. Un fuerte brazo le hizo caer hacia el costado opuesto al ataque.

Un hombre mayor, con cabello y ojos castaños, y barba. Le acababa de ayudar arriesgando su vida.

Uno de sus subordinados apareció detrás de la bestia cortando su cuello.

Su escuadrón se reunió alrededor de su superior.

No comprendía porqué le miraban con tanto pavor.

- ¡Se ha ordenado la retirada! ¡Buscad vuestros caballos y volved a la ciudad!¡Ahora! - ninguno de ellos se movió.

- Heichou...- Petra casi no podía articular palabra.

Sentía una extraña presión en su cuerpo. El hombre que le había salvado minutos antes se levantó mostrando una mancha rojiza en su abdomen. Seguramente se habría cortado con algo al aterrizar.

Bajó la vista hacia su camisa y observó aquel pequeño tubo.

Parecía uno de las salidas de humo que solían utilizarse en las cocinas.

Ahora atravesaba su estómago.

.

.

.

**Y con este final, os dejo (espero) odiándome y queriendo sacarme las entrañas. Muchas gracias por leerlo. Al final conseguí terminarlo a tiempo. Felicito de nuevo a Valentina. Autora del doujin de mi hermosa boda con mi "marido" Isayama. Así como también me dedicó un fantart de Erwin y Helenka (realmente hermoso), lástima no poder mostrároslo por aquí.**

**Muchas gracias por leerme, y espero vuestro reviews, comentarios, y palabras de apoyo para animarme a continuar.**

**Nos leemos.**


	4. Suave, dulce y cálido

**Bueno, ante todo,me han llegado muchos... pm o como se diga (mensajes privados básicamente), que no se habían enterado de que estoy haciendo la continuación. Porque, cuando actualicé había gente de exámenes, fuera, etc. Ya he enviado como 6 contestaciones con el link de la 2º parte. Seguramente esto lo especificaré más en el grupo e intentaré tener un día constante: el viernes o el lunes que sea cuando actualice. Nada más a ese respecto. Cualquier duda, preguntádmela.**

**Disclaimer: Mis inversiones en bolsa han bajado notablemente (traducción, se me rompió la máquina de coser, no tiene arreglo, he tenido que comprarme otra, y soy pobre) así que no he podido reclamar los derechos de Snk, así que seguirá siendo un fic inspirado en la serie. **

**Si no eres fan de esta pareja, o te cae mal Hanji o Rivaille, como siempre, te recomiendo buscar otros fics que leer. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Su estrecha y diminuta celda se llenaba poco a poco de papeles y anotaciones. A pesar de su encierro, le habían proporcionado material de lectura y varios cuadernos para poder entretenerse. Llevaba allí varias semanas.

En ese lapso de tiempo había sido interrogada acerca de su posición en la cuadrilla militar, sus motivaciones, su pasado; en ya más de 30 ocasiones por varias personas distintas. Siempre las mismas preguntas.

Siempre las mismas respuestas.

Como si fuera un discurso que hubiese ensayado por anticipado. Sus entrevistadores no parecían percatarse que no iba a responder nada distinto de lo que ya había dicho por más tiempo que la retuviesen o más que la forzasen.

Forzarla. Curiosamente, y gracias a que su escuadrón había permanecido allí e iba a visitarla a diario, nadie había intentado torturarla, ni sacarle información de alguna manera poco ortodoxa.

Erwin parecía que daba sus pasos con cautela, sabía exactamente donde pisar y donde colocar cada peón en su enorme tablero. No tenía gran importancia que el terreno fuese quebradizo, él sabía que zonas cederían bajo sus pies y cuales no.

Gracias a su desarrollado intelecto, podía comprender en mayor o menor medida bastantes de las piezas que radicaban en su puzzle mental. Sabía porqué se encontraba ahí, así como las consecuencias de permanecer encerrada.

Todo iba conforme a un plan. Pasado un tiempo, el gobierno caería ante su propio error al intentar atacarla, eliminarla del ejército, intentar borrarla del mapa. Inútil. No serviría para nada.

Pronto comprenderían cuán valiosa era.

Por otro lado, también había vislumbrado otra pequeña consecuencia. Su propia seguridad. Fuese lo que fuese que estuviese planeando, lo cual, aún sobrepasaba su entendimiento de aquel hombre, ella se encontraba en peligro a causa de ello.

Él quería ser el único que soportase esa presión. Ese estigma solo debía estar marcado en su piel.

Se lamentaba ante la idea de que no pudiese confiar en ella lo suficiente como para compartir su objetivo con los 3 subordinados más allegados a su persona. Se limitaba a darle pequeños ápices de información, pero sin hacerles conscientes del resultado de todos aquellos pequeños pasos.

Frustrante, demasiado frustrante. Por más vueltas que le daba al asunto seguía sin comprender por qué. Ni tampoco en qué momento decidió abandonar toda su humanidad por aquel enrevesado plan.

Helenka. Ella fue la única mujer que fue capaz de hacerle abandonar aquel extraño sueño, querer vivir una vida cómoda y simple; cuidar a su hijo. Pero ella ahora no existía. No existía en aquel mundo ya nadie que pudiese hacerle volver a pisar suelo firme.

El ruido metálico contra los barrotes que la separaban de sus vigilantes le hizo levantar su vista. Por lo general, cada 3 días, dos mujeres uniformadas venían a hacer un estudio médico. Mientras no se supiese si era o no una amenaza contra la humanidad se había ordenado mantenerla viva. Con todo lo que de ello derivaba.

Era jueves, ese día tocaba ducha. A Hanji le gustaba ducharse a solas, con el agua hirviendo quemando su piel. Eso le hacía sentir viva.

Pero, mientras permaneciese recluida sus baños eran completamente distintos.

La obligaban a desnudarse frente a una pared con un pequeño desagüe. Las dos chicas le acercaban un par de baldes con agua helada y una casi inexistente pastilla de jabón. El tacto del agua sobre su piel era similar al de pequeñas dagas que se clavaban poco a poco en su piel, adormeciéndola.

No había trato especial para ella, era una presa. No importaba su puesto en el ejército. Mientras estuviese allí sería otra criminal más.

Las dos mujeres la miraron con mirada inexpresiva esperando que ella fuese obediente y extendiese sus manos para colocarle los grilletes. Otra cortesía de la casa, la piel de sus muñecas se encontraba gravemente arañada y desgastada.

Eso no le importaba, le dolían más las viejas heridas que se había hecho en sus entrenamientos o combatiendo. Aquellas heridas eran meramente una consecuencia más de ser humana. De pertenecer a aquella sociedad.

Quizás, lo que su comandante pretendía no era otra cosa sino cambiar la percepción de la sociedad, su manera de pensar.

- Erwin, ¡vuelve de una vez que pueda patearte el culo! - pensó. Giró su cabeza hacia las soldados que la esperaban impaciente y salió por la puerta dispuesta a aquella ducha infernal.

.

.

.

Los 4 soldados se dividieron para intentar mantener a salvo a su sargento. Por un lado, Gunther y Erd defendían el puesto sin dejar a ningún titán acercarse. Por el otro, Petra y Auruo cortaban con sus espadas el metal del pequeño tubo para poder liberar a Rivaille de su empalamiento.

- Petra, ¡no llores ahora, mantén la compostura! - aullaba su compañero por cuyo aspecto parecía más apurado que el de ella.

- L-lo se – dijo mientras seguía serrando poco a poco.

El anciano que, intentando ayudarle había provocado aquella escena se limitaba a sujetar al pequeño hombre algo erguido mientras cortaban en su espalda.

Un sonido sordo indicó que por fin se había quebrado. Por fin estaba separado de aquel sitio, al menos podrían huir. El flujo de sangre parecía haber parado de momento. Aún así, en cuanto forzasen a sacar aquella pieza que aún permanecía encajada en su tórax, el fluido volvería a correr.

- Heichou... tenemos que sacarlo, pero... - no podía decirlo, apreciaba demasiado a aquel hombre como para atreverse siquiera a insinuarlo.

- ¡Sacadlo de una vez!¡Ya hace más de media hora que ordenaron la retirada!¡No podemos continuar aquí para siempre! - sujetando un pequeño trozo de teja intentó empujar la pequeña vara metálica hacia abajo intentando forzar la salida.

Debido a su baja condición física en esos momentos no podía hacer la suficiente presión. Apenas se movió hacia abajo. Las callosas manos de su subordinado, se colocaron sobre la piedra. Petra miró con horror, pero antes de que pudiera quejarse, su superior volvió a hablar.

- ¡Hacedlo de una vez! ¡Es una orden!

Sus manos se hundieron con fuerza hacia abajo mientras las cálidas y suaves manos de Petra recibían la pieza y tiraban hacia abajo. Al cabo de unos instantes el tubo estuvo totalmente fuera de su cuerpo.

Rápidamente, con el pañuelo de su superior, y el idéntico que llevaba su compañero, Petra hizo una pequeña venda que apretó fuertemente contra la herida disminuyendo el flujo de la hemorragia.

- Así aguantará por unos momentos – Gunther y Erd se acercaron de nuevo a ellos y ayudaron a cargar al anciano y a su sargento herido – Replegémonos e intentemos huir de aquí.

No hicieron faltas más palabras. No podían huir directamente. Eran demasiados. 6 personas llamaban la atención de sus atacantes. Los titanes solían sentirse atraídos por grandes grupos de personas.

Pero no podían separarse. Llevaban a un herido y a un hombre demasiado mayor, un civil, aunque se separasen, no podrían mantenerlos a salvo y atacar al mismo tiempo.

El resto de grupos parecían haber desaparecido ya de aquella zona de batalla. Aquella afrenta había sido una completa pérdida de tiempo y de vidas humanas. Seguramente, al rey, el cual debería estar descansando plácidamente en aquellos momentos, no le importaba. Menos bocas que alimentar.

Encontraron un pequeño saliente no demasiado lejos del puesto de guardia de la policía estacionaria. Los cuales, les cubrían desde las murallas. A salvo.

Muchos pensaban que podían ser unos cobardes por pertenecer a aquel grupo, pero años más tarde descubrirían el arrojo de muchos de ellos. Totalmente contrario a lo que cualquier valiente soldado del grupo de reconocimiento pudiera pensar.

Petra examinó la herida una vez se hubiesen asentado en la zona. A pesar de haber conseguido detener un poco la hemorragia, el continuo movimiento había hecho que no sirviese de mucho. Necesitaban realizar una sutura.

Y rápido.

Pero, en aquel sitio no encontraba nada con lo que cerrar la herida. Quizás cauterizandola... El solo hecho de imaginarse aquella escena le revolvió las entrañas. No podía ni pensar en hacer eso con aquel hombre. No podía hacerlo.

Los ojos inexpresivos pero siempre penetrantes de Rivaille habían entendido el alcance de la situación. De no detener la hemorragia, sería demasiado tarde ni aunque consiguiesen llegar a un hospital.

- Auruo, ¡llévate a Petra de aquí inmediatamente! - no comprendía aquella orden - ¡Ahora!

- P-pero, señor, el anciano... si me llevo a Petra no podré cargar con el anciano y …. - el hombre comprendió su posición y posó una mano en el hombro del joven, llevándoselo un poco aparte.

- No te preocupes. Estaré bien – se acercó más a su oído para pronunciar aquellas palabras – Creo que él quiere que la alejes para que no presencie lo que va a ocurrir. La manera más rápida de cortar la hemorragia no es algo que una chica pueda soportar ver fácilmente.

- Señor, ¿podrá hacerlo? Se que cauterizar una herida puede ser...- involucrar a un civil en algo de aquel tipo no era lo más indicado.

- Soy pescador, he tenido que curar más de una vez las heridas que se hacían mis compañeros con los arpones al pescar en un río. No es la primera vez que veo a un hombre llorar – sonrió amablemente y las dudas se disiparon de su mente – Aún así, es mejor que ella no lo vea.

- Comprendo – Petra albergaba sentimientos por aquel pequeño hombre, de eso no le quedaba duda.

Ver como se sometía a aquella tortura y permanecer impasible le era inalcanzable. No tenía la suficiente entereza física. Tampoco él quería presenciar como ella perdía los estribos.

Sin que pudiese percatarse la agarró por el costado y salió disparado de aquella escena. Ni siquiera parecía querer protestar, tan solo se limitó a llorar en voz baja mientras iban llegando a las murallas. Una vez allí, solo podrían esperar.

Ayudándose de unas pocas cerillas prendieron una pequeña fogata, reuniendo varias ramas y maleza que había en los alrededores. Gunther y Erd permanecían a la espera, vigilantes. Cerca de allí, habían arrancado una vieja veleta.

Con el lado menos punzante había conseguido deformar el dibujo hasta convertirlo en algo parecido a una cuchara. Calentaron esa parte en la hoguera hasta que adquirió un color rojizo. El humo les permitía segundos de confusión ya que no atraía a los titanes y ocultaba su posición.

Ni siquiera pestañeó mientras el ardiente metal se hundía en su piel. Fijó la mirada en el horizonte y permaneció en silencio. Solo los ligeros espasmos que salían de sus articulaciones probaban que estaba soportando un dolor insoportable.

A pesar del calor que generaba el pequeño fuego que habían hecho, no había alcanzado la suficiente intensidad. Teniendo que hundir en varias ocasiones el ardiente metal para cerrar correctamente la herida.

Aún mantenía la consciencia cuando Erd ayudaba a Gunther a colocarle el brazo sobre sus hombros para poder cargarlo mejor.

Confirmaron lo que ya sabían, debido a haber estado manteniendo su puesto mientras cauterizaban la herida, se habían quedado sin cuchillas. En esos momentos estaban indefensos. Ante cualquier ataque llevarían las de perder.

No había suficiente tiempo como para planear estrategias. Erd agarró al hombre anciano y lo ayudó a subirse a su espalda. Emprendieron el viaje sin más demora.

No había una distancia excesivamente lejana de la base a las murallas donde debían llegar. Quizás 300 o 600 metros. Nada demasiado complicado si usaban su equipo. Pero el peso y la poca diversidad de maniobras que podían realizar les ralentizaban demasiado.

El chico con cabello claro y recogido avanzaba fijando su vista en la espalda de su compañero que avanzaba a duras penas cargando con su superior. Aquellos últimos minutos serían cruciales.

Sintió un fuerte agarre sobre su pierna y se precipitó hacia el suelo golpeándose contra una pequeña torreta cercana.

El hombre que portaba salió disparado hacia delante, lejos de las manos de su ejecutor. Giró su cabeza hacia atrás y observó la gran mano que apresaba su pierna y le arrastraba hacia atrás. Intentó obtener un punto de sujeción donde agarrarse.

Ni siquiera podía atacar. ¿Iba a morir allí? ¿Sin tan siquiera haberse podido despedir de ella? Una oleada de pánico se dibujó en su cara. No podía pensar. Lo que iba a ocurrir era inminente. No le hacía falta imaginar que le iba a suceder. Ya lo había visto en demasiadas ocasiones desde que entrase al ejército.

Cerró los ojos y esperó su final.

Sintió un cálido y pegajoso tacto caer sobre su cabeza. ¿Sangre? ¿Su sangre? No. No sentía dolor. ¿Acaso estaba muerto? No.

La presión en su pierna desapareció, abrió los ojos y alcanzó a oír una voz entrecortada y difusa que le llamaba a gritos. Aquel hombre. ¿Cómo? Era todo lo que se preguntaba.

Viró en la dirección del titán y contempló su ojo sangrante donde estaba clavada el trozo de veleta. La parte punzante de la misma. Con una fina puntería. Justo en el centro. Les había dado unos segundos de ventaja.

- ¡Vamos, muchacho! - le animó.

Los diminutos arpones de sus ganchos se clavaron en una torre a 20 metros de su posición. Su cuerpo adquirió una posición ingrávida mientras se precipitaba cerca del sitio donde se encontraba el hombre, dispuesto a recogerlo en su vuelo.

No obstante, no llegó a tiempo. Antes de que pudiese llegar, la bestia había regenerado su herida. Había sido demasiado lento reaccionando.

- ¡Huye! - esas fueron las últimas palabras que salieron de sus labios.

Una gigantesca mano sepultó su cuerpo convirtiéndolo en un amasijo de entrañas y sangre. Su vida se había esfumado delante de sus ojos.

Se volteó inmediatamente y se dirigió sin dudar hacia la muralla, que ya se encontraba cerca.

No recordaba si había dicho en algún momento su nombre. Tenía el cabello castaño y cubría parte de su rostro. Ojos cansados y marrones. Barba espesa. Manos callosas de trabajar pescando en los ríos de las murallas. Un hombre sin duda valeroso.

Había salvado la vida de su sargento. Había arriesgado su propia vida en dos ocasiones para salvarle a ellos, a los soldados. Los que se supone que deberían protegerlo a él.

Y nadie recordaría su nombre. Al igual que tampoco recordarían el de nadie que había muerto allí. Ningún soldado. Ningún civil. Nadie. Todos habían muerto inútilmente.

¿Tendría familia?¿Hijos?¿Nietos? Nunca podrían saberlo. No sabría ni a quién tendría que dar el pésame por su muerte. Su muerte sería desconocida, como si hubiese sido inútil.

Solo cabría de esperar la aceptación por su parte al no observar su vuelta tras su partida. Mientras sentía que sus arpones atravesaban la dura piedra de las murallas se quedó pensativo unos instantes. Suspendido a 20 metros de altura, miró hacia atrás por primera vez en su vida.

Recordó a aquella chica que había conocido en su más tierna infancia. Ella siempre le esperaba a la vuelta de cada una de sus misiones. Si él muriera, ¿cómo se lo dirían?¿cómo lo sabría?

Seguramente, sería algo parecido a la muerte de aquel hombre. Anónima.

Como los cientos de vidas humanas allí perdidas. Una misión más. Un auténtico fracaso. Y no sabía porqué, no le sorprendía.

.

.

.

Ese día se encontraba extrañamente intranquila. Según le habían informado la expedición había sido un total fracaso, tal y como se esperaba.

Había una clara rutina establecida en el ejército, después de cada misión, se reunían los altos cargos y debatían acerca de las estrategias llevadas a cabo, así como se realizaba una evaluación de los mejores soldados que habían participado.

Solo uno de los mejores soldados de la tropa de exploración no había participado. Ella. Erwin quería hacerles constar que ella seguía siendo necesaria. Sus ideas de eliminarla se difuminarían. Quizás no se apreciara demasiado la vida de los soldados. Pero si uno solo de ellos, o un solo escuadrón significaba la delgada diferencia entre un exagerado número de vidas perdidas o unas pocas bajas, lo arreglarían fácilmente.

En esos momentos no se podían permitir perder buenos estrategas, grandes guerreros. No era un riesgo que quisieran correr. Desde el primer momento se le había prohibido participar, pero su comandante lo había recalcado generando pensamientos de confusión y traición hacia ella.

Después de eso, habrían aprendido, Erwin había jugado con sus mentes. Manipulándolas a su antojo. Les había forzado a una negativa hacia Hanji, tan solo para incrementar la necesidad que tenían de ella.

Simplemente brillante.

Durante las 3 semanas que llevaba allí había conseguido llegar a esa misma conclusión. Y la había aceptado tranquilamente. Cuanto más admirasen su trabajo mayor cobertura conseguiría para sus investigaciones. No le importaba demasiado dormir un par de días en aquella dura cama si con ello conseguía su propio objetivo.

A pesar de ello, a pesar de saber que saldría en breve de aquella celda, no podía dejar de estar intranquila. Ya habían pasado 6 días desde que habían vuelto. En ese tiempo no se le había informado de absolutamente nada. Eso solo podía significar una cosa.

Algo malo había ocurrido. Toda clase de disparatadas teorías pasaban por su mente. Pero se negaba a aceptar todas ellas.

La puerta que daba al exterior del pasillo que rodeaba su celda se abrió y dos figuras conocidas entraron con dificultad. Parecían bastante alterados. Intentó mirar tras ellos, pero había una tercera persona que no se encontraba allí.

Un chico algo más bajito.

- Buenos días Hanji, te veo animada, como bien sabes, dentro de poco saldrás y … - El hombre parecía demasiado intranquilo.

- Erwin, ¿dónde está Levi?

- Hanji.. – Mike movió sus labios intentando no dañarla al hablar – Rivaille resultó gravemente herido en la expedición y...

- No... puede ser... - Intentó continuar para disipar aquel momento de duda pero el brazo de su superior cortando su paso detuvo sus palabras.

Tan solo la observaba serio, impasible, contemplándola fijamente.

- Lo siento, Hanji – fue todo lo que dijo mientras ella ocultaba su cara entre sus brazos. Quizás, para que no la vieran llorar.

.

.

.

Su espalda chocó bruscamente contra la pared de su despacho. La mirada amenazante de Mike se hundía sobre sus ojos.

- ¿¡Por qué le has mentido!? ¡Rivaille está vivo!¡Él está grave pero aún está vivo! - Su compañero permanecía inconsciente en el hospital. Sin haber despertado aún, pero seguía con vida - ¿¡Qué se supone que pretendes hacer!?¿¡Volverla loca!?¡Es evidente que descubrirá esta mentira tarde o temprano!

- Mike, ¿sabes cuáles han sido los resultados de las últimas deliberaciones? - permaneció tranquilo mientras hablaba – Yo pedí que se reforzasen los muros para evitar un segundo ataque. Pero el propio gobierno se negó a petición de esa extraña secta que idolatra las murallas.

- No lo comprendo... - disminuyó el agarre de su superior sin separarse de él - ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con Hanji?

- Ella ha sido designada para averiguar el alcance que tiene esa secta para poder manipular de esa manera al rey.

- ¿Como una espía?

- Exacto.

- Entonces,... ¿por qué le has mentido?

- Ella va a trabajar sola. Necesita estar centrada para lo que tiene que hacer. Rivaille tardará bastantes meses en salir del hospital. Mientras esté allí prohibiré las visitas. Necesito que su estado permanezca en secreto mientras tanto.

- Ella va a sufrir...

- Lo sé. Y luego se volverá más fuerte. Si fuese a esa compleja misión, en la que permanecerá aislada de todo contacto con nosotros, sabiendo que Rivaille está debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte; no sería capaz.

- Ellos llevan mucho tiempo juntos, y no es la primera vez que uno de ellos resulta herido.

- Lo se. Pero estamos en guerra, no tenemos tiempo para el romanticismo. Yo mismo he aprendido de ello – sus brazos cayeron sin fuerza hacia sus costados soltando su presa.

- Aquella mujer... ¿alguna vez fue parte de tu plan? - sus ojos azules hasta ese momento permanecían ligeramente hundidos cobraron fuerza.

- Ni se te ocurra meramente insinuarlo.

.

.

.

Sus cabellos anaranjados se esparcían alrededor de su almohada mientras su rostro permanecía hundido en ella. Desde el momento en que su sargento fuese recogido por las fuerzas de ayuda y lo trasladasen al hospital militar, no había vuelto a verlo.

Incluso se había prohibido verlo mientras estuviese en aquel estado.

Había pasado cerca de una semana y media desde que se diese esa orden. Ni tan siquiera sabían si mejoraba o no. Tan solo que continuaba inconsciente.

Su compañero de escuadrón, Gunther, había sido el último en verle. Había perdido la consciencia al rato de ser llevado por él a través de la ciudad. Él no había querido decirle como se encontraba cuando le vio por última vez.

Sus uñas arañaron con mayor fuerza el tejido, abrazándolo cada vez más y más. Esa noche no podría dormir. Necesitaba salir a despejarse.

Sus pasos se dirigieron inconscientemente hacia la entrada del hospital militar. Tan cerca y tan lejos. Pero le estaba prohibido el paso.

- ¿Quieres verle? - la voz le resultaba familiar. Alguien por lo general bastante pedante para ella como para que le ignorase continuamente. Aunque en aquellos momentos no lo parecía en absoluto.

- Auruo...- se sonrojó levemente al percatarse de que el chico conocía sus intenciones al encontrarse allí – No es que quiera ver al capitán por motivos extraños ni nada de eso... eso solo que quiero asegurarme que está bien para decírselo a los chicos y-

- No importa, Petra, todos nosotros somos conscientes de eso – La chica se encogió un poco ocultando su vista avergonzada – Te ayudaré a entrar.

- ¿C-cómo?

La empujó lejos de allí mientras mordía su labio inferior haciendo que manara suficiente sangre como para parecer preocupante. Sus alaridos llamaron la atención del personal del hospital saliendo a la entrada a socorrerlo inmediatamente.

- Cabo Bossard, ¿otra vez te mordiste la lengua? Voy a pedirle a tu superior que te lleve con un bozal a las misiones – le regañaba la enfermera.

Aprovechando la distracción, Petra se internó sin que nadie la viera allí. Se giró por una última vez sonriendo a su compañero que seguía representando a la perfección su papel y soltó un escueto "gracias".

Su habitación fue fácil de encontrar. Al final del pasillo de la tercera planta. La única individual. Apartada del resto. No tenía mucho tiempo. Abrió la puerta lentamente sin generar ningún ruido y la cerró tras de sí.

La cama se encontraba en medio de la habitación. El hombre permanecía tumbado con los ojos cerrados. No parecía que fuese a abrirlos en ningún momento. De su brazo izquierdo salían varios tubos conectados a una pequeña bolsa que permitía la entrada del suero directamente a sus venas.

A pesar de la ligera bata que llevaba las heridas de su estómago se notaban claramente. Una oscura mancha negruzca que indicaban el punto exacto donde el metal hirviente había presionado su carne para cerrar la herida. Aquella herida tardaría varios años en desaparecer.

Parecía que no respiraba demasiado bien. Apenas notaba el movimiento de su pecho al llenarse de aire.

Las lágrimas mojaron su cara y tapó su boca para no hacer ruido al sollozar. Aquello era demasiado duro. El amor y el respeto que sentía por aquel hombre eran demasiado grandes.

Verle en aquella posición, indefenso, …. era imposible.

Dejó que sus dedos recorrieran con suavidad la zona de la herida. Un pequeño espasmo en su brazo.

Viró su cabeza intentando observar un atisbo de lucidez en su rostro. Pero nada. Sus ojos seguían cerrados.

Un reflejo involuntario. Nada más.

Separó con cuidado los mechones de su pelo que brillaban bajo las perlas de sudor de su frente. Limpió su cara con un extremo de la sábana que lo cubría. Su aspecto parecía más relajado ahora.

Sin darse cuenta se había acercado demasiado notando su leve respiración en la cara.

- Lo siento, capitán...- acercó sus labios y los unió a los de él.

Saboreando la suavidad de su boca por unos instantes.

Cuando se disponía a separarse de él sintió como él continuaba aquel inesperado beso acompasando el movimiento de su boca con la suya.

.

.

.

**Creo que este capítulo fue muy intenso y bastante largo (si los preferís más cortos avisadme). Pasaron muchas cosas. Pero como ya dije al principio, quiero actualizar una vez a la semana, al menos un día fijo. Para que las personas que aún están terminando la otra parte y recientemente se han enterado de esta puedan ponerse al día.**

**Creo que todos querréis matarme después de darle el final que le he dado a este capítulo.**

**Pero me encanta encontrarme luego con reviews en los que me decís maneras de asesinarme. Eso me da muchas ideas.**

**Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo. La historia se vuelve cada vez más enrevesada, ¿qué pasará? Si queréis saberlo, seguid atentos a las actualizaciones.**

**Nos leemos**


	5. Sello

**Jajajaja, que conste, adore todos los reviews anti Rivetra. Estáis todos exhaltados con teorías de porqué sucedió. Que va a suceder después, etc. Así como todos los comentarios sobre que les encantó el resto de la historia. Debo decir que la idea del abuelo de Armin pescador me la dio un amigo. Así esa idea le pertenece a él.**

**En fin, perdonad la espera. Pero ya os dije que iba a dejar espacio entre capítulo y capítulo para que todos os pudieseis actualizar. Además, eso de tener esperando a la gente ansiosa, me motiva un montón.**

**Disclaimer: Isayama se enfadó porque hice cosplay de Helenka para dedicarle unas fotos al señor Erwin Smith; y no se las enseñé porque sigo teniéndolo castigado hasta que aparezca Hanji en el manga. Así que él, en respuesta, se llevó los papeles de los derechos de Shingeki no Kyogin y los escondió. Lo siento, tendrá que seguir siendo un fic basado en la historia y no real.**

**Si crees que Levi es gay, o que no le da a nada, o que tiene interés en todo ser humano menos en Hanji, pues... te has equivocado de sitio. Amablemente, te recomiendo no continuar aquí y visitar otro sitio.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Eran mucho más suaves y resbaladizos de lo que pensaba. Se deslizaban con total naturalidad por su boca, como si hubiera hecho eso mil veces. Y seguramente lo habría hecho.

Sus mejillas ardían sin poder separarse del contacto con aquel hombre. Tan solo intentaba complacer un sueño frustrado, pero el había respondido a su petición.

Notó un ligero toque húmedo arañando sus dientes. Su lengua. No podía acompasar más aquellos movimientos. Era demasiado torpe para poder responder de esa manera en su primer beso. El hombre pareció notar aquella torpeza y se separó extrañado.

- ¿Quién eres?– las manos de Petra corrieron a cubrir sus ojos antes de que pudiera abrirlos.

Temblaba al mismo tiempo que presionaba sus manos en su cara, impidiéndole ver su rostro avergonzado. En aquellos momentos se sentía ridícula. Por un instante había llegado a pensar que a él pudiese gustarle ella.

No le costó nada deducir, que su confusión se debía a que seguramente había una persona que solía despertarle con un beso. Una persona que conocía muy bien. En absoluto podía sentir nada por ella, incluso en sus sueños, había llegado a pensar que era aquella mujer, y no su subordinada quien le besaba.

Sus piernas flaqueaban pidiendo salir inmediatamente de aquel sitio. Gracias a que él permanecía convaleciente no podía ejercer fuerza para retirar el peso de sus brazos. Comenzó a llorar desesperada, mojando la cara del hombre.

Su mano se alzo con dificultad, aún reticente por su herida. Hasta su cara, cada vez más húmeda debido a las lágrimas, y temblorosa. Ella tan solo mordía su labio para ahogar cualquier sonido que la delatase.

La mano de Levi alcanzó finalmente su rostro rozando su cabello con los dedos. Fino, suave, corto. En cuanto rozó su piel humedecida por las lágrimas, supo quien era su misteriosa visitante.

- Vete – dijo en su habitual tono autoritario.

Como si fuera una mera orden más. A través de sus dedos notó como sus pestañas se movían cerrando sus párpados. Dándole pie a poder irse manteniendo el anonimato.

A pesar de ello, sabía que el hecho de que él cerrase sus ojos no significaba que no hubiese averiguado quien era. Sino que no pensaba castigarla por su desliz.

Apartó sus manos con rapidez y salió corriendo por la puerta.

El pequeño sargento se recostó hacia un lado, intentando volver a dormir. Aquel extraño encuentro le había recordado una persona a la que deseaba ver. Se preguntó cuanto tiempo le tendrían allí enjaulado antes de poder ir a verla.

El ejército se le antojaba cada vez más absurdo.

.

.

.

Prácticamente no rozaba el suelo mientras corría hacia el exterior del edificio. Ni siquiera intentó disimular su presencia al salir apresurada del sitio.

Las enfermeras, que aún estaban entretenidas con su compañero, la vieron aparecer de pronto, dejándolas extrañadas unos instantes tan solo para desaparecer segundos más tarde en la oscuridad de la noche. El cabo Bossard abandonó su farsa frente a ellas y comenzó a perseguir su sombra a lo lejos.

Avanzar entre la penumbra era complicado. Tan solo iluminados por la escasa luz de la luna, corrían sin descanso. Gritaba su nombre sin éxito.

Fuese lo que fuese que le hubiese pasado, la había alterado mucho. No se detenía por más que la llamara. Poco a poco la iba alcanzado, la ventaja de sus piernas largas sobre las de ella era cada vez más notable.

Al girar por 3º vez comenzó a vislumbrar hacia que zona se dirigía inconscientemente. Un pequeño jardín interior lleno de flores blancas. Él no solía ir a ese sitio. Era demasiado cruel contemplar aquellas flores mientras él aún podía respirar.

Pero Petra solía ir acompañada de la excéntrica científica a menudo. A cuidar las flores para que se mantuviesen vivas. Comprendía que aquel sitio era especial, pero ¿qué había ocurrido para que quisiese ir allí?

En cuanto divisó la blancura del lugar pudo comprobar que ella aminoraba el paso y caía sin fuerzas enfrente de todas aquellas almas muertas. Su cuerpo se dobló hacia delante y su cara se topó contra el suelo, siendo ocultada por sus manos.

De alguna extraña manera, su postura le daba la sensación de que intentaba pedir disculpas. A todos aquellos soldados que había muerto. Cada vez se preguntaba más qué había pasado en la habitación de su superior.

- Petra, ¿qué ha pasado? - se detuvo a su lado viéndola estremecerse, ¿estaba sollozando?

- Déjame en paz Auruo. Lárgate de aquí.

- ¿El sargento está bien?¿O se ha puesto peor?

- Él está perfectamente. Ha... conseguido despertar – Comenzó a levantarse poco a poco aún manteniendo su enrojecido rostro oculto.

- Eso es bueno, ¿no? Entonces no tardará en salir del hospital. Y entonces podrá retomar el entrenamiento con nosotros. Podremos volver a salir de misión y-

- ¡No seas idiota!¡No es nada bueno! - tembló un poco al realizar aquella afirmación – el heichou... él ha despertado porque me ha confundido... con otra persona...

Auruo no sabía tanto acerca de la relación entre aquellos dos superiores como Petra. Al haber entrado más tarde, aquel tabú no había sido mencionado nunca delante de él.

- ¿Quién? - preguntó inocentemente.

- Hanji-san...

- ¿La capitana Zoe? ¿Por qué habría de confundirte con ella? - Era evidente que ni su voz, ni su aspecto, ni su manera de comportarse eran para nada similares. No había nada que relacionase de manera alguna a aquellas dos mujeres.

- Bueno, yo... - el rubor crecía en sus mejillas – Él estaba dormido, y bueno...pues... f-fue inevitable que...e-en fin...

- ¿L-le has besado? - su cara mostraba auténtico espanto. No pensaba que ella pudiese tener el coraje para hacer eso. Comenzaba a comprender hacia donde derivaba la historia - ¿T-te ha golpeado? Si te ha confundido con Zoe, te habrá pegado sin querer. No te preocupes, si él hubiera sabido que eras tú seguro que-

- ¡Eres un imbécil!¿Acaso no captas las sutilezas? - la confusión crecía en la mente de su compañero – No me ha pegado...M-me ha besado – deslizó uno de sus ojos hacia su compañero que parecía más confundido por momentos.

- P-pero entonces, ¡deberías estar contenta! - A pesar de que su compañera evidentemente le atraía sabía tan bien como el resto de sus compañeros de escuadrón que era un caso perdido. Ella amaba a su superior, por esa razón intentaba llamar su atención vistiendo y comportándose como él.

Incluso sabiendo eso, no solía dejar que sus sentimientos pudiesen con él. Había aceptado que su corazón pertenecía a aquel pequeño hombre al que tanto admiraba.

- No puedo estar contenta con eso. Él creía que era Hanji.

- Un momento. ¿Creía que eras ella? ¿Pensaba que la besaba a ella? - Miles de preguntas se agolparon en su mente. Ella sacudió la cabeza alejando cualquier teoría de su cabeza.

- Eso pertenece al pasado. Hanji-san me lo contó. No quieren estar juntos en estas condiciones – sus manos comenzaron a escarbar en la tierra – Me siento egoísta. Me he aprovechado de eso para poder acercarme más a él. Me odio a mí misma.

- Eso es normal – colocó su brazo protectoramente alrededor de los diminutos hombros de la chica – Si alguien te gusta es inevitable querer llamar su atención, aunque sea inútil - ¿Petra sabría de sus sentimientos hacia ella?

- Lo se, pero... no debería haberlo hecho. No creo que pueda volver a mirarle a la cara nunca más.

- Si no puedes mirarle a él, puedes mirarme a mí.

- ¿Y quién querría ver tu estúpida cara? - por fin una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

Más abajo, sus dedos, que habían removido la tierra, tocaron una pequeña zona más dura. Apartó la tierra de su alrededor y sacó el diminuto objeto envuelto en una tela desgastada.

Parecía un anillo algo deforme, hecho con el mismo material del que estaban hechas las hojas de sus espadas. A pesar de lo horrible que parecía en apariencia, destilaba una extraña candidez. En su interior grabadas con algún tipo de punzón había tan solo dos letras. "R.H."

No le costó averiguar el dueño de aquel anillo y la que estaba destinada a ser su portadora. Auruo contempló las iniciales e intentó disimular la situación.

- Vaya, has descubierto mi secreto – le arrebató el anillo de sus dedos y con ayuda de un pequeño cuchillo arañó el interior – Querría que pudieses conocer primero a mis padres. Pero bueno, aquí tienes. "Ral y Auruo".

Había hecho una pequeña línea sobre la "H" que había grabado para simular una "A".Se notaba perfectamente el cambio de letra. Pero el pequeño gesto le conmovió. Él hizo un ridículo pero solemne ademán clavando su rodilla en el suelo y le puso el anillo en el dedo.

- Petra Ral, ¿quieres ir a aniquilar titanes conmigo hasta que la muerte nos separe?

- Idiota...

.

.

.

El tacto del asiento le resultaba bastante extraño. A pesar de que se había sentado en aquella silla durante muchos años, su ausencia le había sido notable. Casi 2 meses.

Ya habían pasado casi dos meses desde que la encerraron. Era el primer día que ocupaba de nuevo su puesto en el cuartel. En aquel despacho solo había dos personas aparte de ella. La tercera ya no estaría nunca más.

Ordenó de nuevo el amasijo de papeles que le habían dado y comenzó a leer tranquilamente. Aquellas hojas dirigirían su vida durante los próximos dos años. Al permanecer encerrada, el gobierno se había podido dar cuenta de lo valioso que era perder su intelecto.

Cualquier amenaza de muerte que pendiera sobre ella se había esfumado. Cientos de personas habían muerto mientras ella permanecía a salvo en una diminuta celda, eso era todo lo que ella veía. Que su cabeza siguiese unida a su cuerpo era lo que menos le importaba.

Ella era una gran estratega, inteligente y con habilidades para el combate. Por lo que su comandante había decidido aliarse con la policía militar para averiguar cual era el alcance de una misteriosa secta sobre el rey.

A pesar de las repetitivas insistencias en la reforma de los muros, aquella secta seguía manejando sus hilos para que eso no se hiciera. Las murallas debían permanecer intocables.

Todo aquel asunto le crispaba. ¿Qué clase de poder ejercían un grupo de neuróticos sobre la mayor autoridad entre aquellas murallas?

Para realizar aquella misión de infiltración, debía trasladarse de aquella zona. Formar parte de la policía militar, bajo las órdenes de Nile Hawk. A partir de ese día, él sería su nuevo comandante. Llevaría un sello en su brazo que no le agradaba demasiado.

Pero no tenía otra opción. Su nombre era bastante conocido entre aquellos muros. Mandarla simplemente a internarse en la mansión del rey era un suicidio. Debían aparentar que aquel repentino cambio de puesto seguía un patrón establecido.

Ella era importante para aquella ciudad, por lo que se la designaría a ese equipo y ascendería hasta poder defender directamente a aquel hombre que siempre permanecía oculto. Cuando gozase de su confianza, podría averiguar los más grandes recovecos de información de los que él dispusiese.

Por que eso es lo que ella era, una investigadora. Su principal objetivo era recabar datos, de la manera que fuese. La sola idea de poder interrogar a aquel estúpido soberano que se escondía a la vista de todos la emocionaba.

Se preguntaba si en algún momento de su misión podría sostener su cuello en alto y vengarse por todo el daño que causaba su arrogante manera de pensar.

En esta ocasión no le importaba ser manejada, si podía aprovecharse a cambio para sus propios fines. Comenzaba a comprender la manera de pensar de Erwin.

- ¿Estás conforme con los datos de la misión, Hanji? - Ella asintió con desgana – De acuerdo, entonces procederé a darte tu nuevo uniforme y...

- ¿Y como afecta esto a tu plan? - Mike se rió ante el comentario de la chica. Tan avispada como siempre – Quiero decir, ¿qué yo pueda acercarme al rey entra también dentro de tus planes?

Erwin Smith sonrió con complacencia. Esa sonrisa misteriosa solía sacarla de quicio. Pero en aquel momento parecía jugar con él, como si se burlase.

- Hanji, no vas a estar en contacto directo con ninguno de nosotros. Posiblemente, en los dos años que permanezcas allí, quizás no puedas vernos ni tan siquiera acercarte a cualquier persona de este grupo. Debes tomar tu papel correctamente – colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de la joven, de manera protectora.

- Lo sé, a partir de ahora soy un miembro de la policía militar. Me consta que debo comportarme. Modales, educación, esas cosas.

- No quiero decir eso. Vas a estar en peligro. El espionaje conlleva riesgos. Nile está de acuerdo en tu infiltración. Nadie mejor que tú puede averiguar qué está ocurriendo. Sin embargo... - sus dedos apretaron la curva de sus hombro.

- Puede que no sea tan fuerte como vosotros... o Rivaille – un pequeño amago de dolor arrugó su frente. Se forzó a si misma a disimularlo en una sonrisa – Pero si alguien intenta agredirme, sabré defenderme.

Mike la rodeó con sus brazos olisqueando su pelo.

- Te voy a echar de menos – Hanji respondió a su abrazo apretando su cuerpo con el de su amigo.

- Cuida de mi escuadrón por favor. Y de Nanaba, por supuesto – bromeó.

Mientras ella permaneciese en aquel sitio, sus subordinados pasarían a seguir la órdenes de Mike Zakarius y Dita Ness. A su vuelta, volverían a pertenecer a su escuadrón. Volvería dar sus propias órdenes.

Ella misma había designado donde iría cada uno de sus miembros, incluido a quiénes se los asignaría. Esa era la única complacencia que le habían permitido. Un pequeño favor de manos de su superior.

- Oye – se dirigió al hombre con cabello rubio que permanecía apartado de ella – Voy a estar lejos de aquí mucho tiempo. ¿Acaso no vas a despedirte?

- Por supuesto – acarició su cabeza y la rodeó con sus brazos.

La científica introdujo sus brazos en las aberturas de aquella prenda. El modelo era el mismo. Lo único que la diferenciaba era un pequeño bordado sobre su brazo, pecho y espalda. A pesar de que aquel uniforme era tan solo un pretexto para conseguir otro objetivo, aborrecía llevar aquel sello sobre su corazón

.

.

.

Frías. Demasiado frías para ser las manos de una profesional del sector de la medicina. Sus manos recorrían su torso mientras le liberaba de la última capa de vendas que llevaban aprisionándole cual grilletes los últimos 6 meses.

La enfermera sonrió al cabo con un extraño coqueteo. Parecía disgustada porque su adorado residente abandonase aquella habitación. No era un secreto que todas los trabajadoras que estaban allí solían pelearse para atenderle.

Una situación bastante conocida para él. Igual de desagradable que siempre. Miradas descaradas, extraños roces. Frases y conductas inapropiadas.

Por si no fuese suficiente el hecho de tener que mantener la cabeza fría y no agredir a las personas que le cuidaban, su comandante había prohibido cualquier contacto suyo con el exterior.

Un auténtico infierno. No es que le molestase no recibir visitas. Pero poder hablar con alguien que no le tratase como si fuese una especie de efigie o de dios, era agradable.

Hanji seguía encerrada en una celda.

Eso era todo lo que sabía. Inconsciente acerca de las nuevas órdenes que había recibido.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que ella no pudiese salir. ¿Por qué su propio superior o sus compañeros capitanes no podían ir a verle? Cada extraño movimiento que daba Erwin se le antojaba más complejo que el anterior.

Cuando por fin pudiese comprender el alcance de su plan, le rompería la mandíbula. Por el momento, observaría el desarrollo de los hechos en silencio. Eso era lo que había decidido.

Viró sus ojos en dirección a las mujeres que esperaban impacientes mientras sostenían su uniforme en dirección hacia él.¿De veras pensaban que se cambiaría delante de ellas? Repugnante. Dirigió una feroz mirada a sus espectadoras indicándoles que salieran.

No reaccionaron. Intensificó la dureza en su mirada. Seguían sin inmutarse. Quizás con demasiada brusquedad, las empujó fuera de la habitación y cerró la puerta.

Ya no tenía que ser amable, no tendría que estar allí por más tiempo.

El sol rallaba el mediodía. En breves momentos, deberían de llegar sus acompañantes para dirigirlo de nuevo al cuartel general. ¿Quién iría? ¿Erwin, Mike, algún miembro de su escuadrón? Fuera quién fuese parecía que llegaba tarde.

Las enfermeras no paraban de observarle, intranquilo. Llevaba ya cierto rato esperando a la persona que debía recogerlo. No parecían en absoluto preocupadas. Si seguía así, tendría que pasar otra noche en el hospital. No parecía desagradarles en absoluto.

- Me niego – pensaba – Antes vuelvo andando hasta el cuartel.

Tras otra hora más de espera, finalmente las puertas de la entrada se abrieron. Una pequeña mujer con cabello oscuro y corto llegó con expresión fatigada.

- D-disculpe, me avisaron a última hora que tenía que venir aquí porque el comandante tenía una reunión urgente. T-tuve que ensillar los caballos y-

- No importa. Vayámonos – sin despedirse de sus cuidadoras en aquellos meses se apresuró a salir de aquel lugar – Tu perteneces al escuadrón de Hanji – la chica asintió - ¿Cómo está?

La chica pareció deliberar un poco en sus pensamientos mientras se acercaban a las monturas que esperaban atadas cerca de la puerta.

- Ella... está bien. Supongo.

- ¿Supones?

- Hace meses que no la veo.

- ¿Meses? Aunque ella esté encerrada, no es razón para que Erwin prohíba que vayáis a verla - ¿En que estaba pensando ese hombre?

- No. Salió hace bastante tiempo. Pero ya no está en el cuartel – no parecía muy contenta con lo que estaba diciendo – Han pedido un traslado momentáneo a la policía militar.

- ¿A la policía militar? ¿A Hanji?¿Para qué?

- No nos han informado de eso – era bastante repetitivo que los inferiores o recién adheridos no recibiesen prácticamente ninguna información acerca de estrategias en campo, y tan solo se limitasen a recibir órdenes.

Pero desconocer hasta la causa por la que su superior directo era trasladado rozaba lo irreal. Intentó sopesar las posibles opciones. Por un lado, sabía que ella se mordería la lengua antes de pedir su traslado. Adoraba el campo de batalla.

Por otro, Erwin no renunciaría a una de sus mejores estrategas tan a la ligera. Ya había renunciado a ella durante una batalla para demostrar que la necesitaban. El resultado de eso fueron cientos de vidas perdidas. Con ella, quizás, bastantes menos.

Fuese lo que fuese que estaba ocurriendo. Debía ser algo grande. Otra vez esos ridículos movimientos de ajedrez. Sentía como si bajo sus pies las baldosas que pisaba adquiriesen colores monocromos. Ni tan siquiera podía decidir hacia donde encaminarse.

Una mano invisible le dirigía siguiendo un paso pautado. Él era un alfil. Una pieza destinada al ataque. Con un amplio surtido de movimientos para jugar con ella. Mike, una torre. La defensa.

Ellos eran utilizados a menudo cuando se encontraba en posición de jaque. Tan solo realiza un astuto enroque para cambiar su posición con otro y evadir responsabilidades. Aún no podía caer. Demasiado pronto para desistir de su plan.

Cientos de peones que avanzaban ciegos sin ser capaces siquiera de ver el tablero bajo sus pies. ¿Qué sería Hanji?

Se despidió de la chica con un gesto seco. Pero no parecía especialmente preocupada por su tosquedad. El ambiente en aquel sitio parecía haber cambiado bastante en aquellos meses de ausencia.

El sonido sordo de sus pisadas dibujó un sendero de huellas hasta una conocida habitación. Antes de llegar observó una cara poco conocida. Le resultaba familiar de verle en conferencias o en reuniones intradepartamentales. Nile Hawk.

Un hombre con un aspecto serio y cansado. Se despidió con la mano hacia el interior de la sala. Al salir de ella se topó con la mirada del pequeño hombre. Dio unos pequeños golpecitos en su hombro y masculló algo parecido a "Bienvenido".

Parecía extremadamente tranquilo. Desde el momento en que entró allí, tuvo la certeza de que había estado ensayando ese encuentro previamente. Sujetó su taza de café y aspiró el aroma suavemente.

En ningún momento sostuvo su mirada. Se limitó a repasar la escritura que se encontraba frente a él. Sin prestarle ninguna atención. Algo más desesperado por su actitud se encontraba su viejo compañero de batalla. Parecía algo cansado y exhausto.

- Siéntate – ordenó.

Hizo caso omiso de su orden y avanzó hasta a él con sus brazos cruzados.

- ¿Dónde está?

- Dije "siéntate".

- No soy un perro. ¿Dónde está? - repitió.

- Como quieras – colocó con suavidad la taza sobre el panel de madera sin dejar sonido alguno – Hanji está realizando una pequeña investigación con la colaboración de la policía militar. Hay algo de lo que queremos cerciorarnos.

Mike observó al pequeño hombre con ansiedad. Había algo que su comandante no le contaría tan fácilmente. En cuanto él lo supiera, se negaría a recibir ninguna orden más.

- Mike te pondrá al día. Necesito que os reunáis con el instructor de la academia. Quiero ver el potencial que tienen los nuevos alumnos para futuras misiones. Asimismo necesito que-

- No me cambies de tema. ¿Por qué ella ha aceptado ese traslado?¡Ella odia el cuerpo de policía militar!¡Detesta estar cerca del rey!¿Y tú la pones a su servicio?

- Tuvo sus razones para aceptar – repuso secamente.

- ¿¡Qué razones!?

-...

- Erwin – no aguantaba más permanecer en silencio. Su boca se movió con desagrado bajo su abundante capa de vello facial – Díselo – su superior no se inmutó ante aquella palabra – Levi, Hanji cree que estás muerto.

- ¿Qué clase de estupidez es esa? - levantó una pierna colocándola sobre la base superior del mueble - ¿Cuándo te vas a hartar de jugar con ella?¡Ella ya no es uno de tus peones!

- Hay un movimiento en ajedrez...- comenzó a decir – en el que un peón que llega al final del tablero puede reiniciar al punto de partida siendo otra pieza, la que desees.

Conocía el final del tablero que ya había cruzado Hanji en varias ocasiones. Aquella gruta para recolectar medicinas. Aquella misión de captura donde se enfrentó sola a sus mayores miedos. Aquel fatídico día en que cayeron las murallas.

- ¿Y qué es ahora Hanji?

- Ya hace bastante tiempo que es una reina.

.

.

.

Se despertó como cada mañana en aquella horrible y mullida cama. Tanta comodidad le resultaba exacerbante. Mientras miles de personas refugiadas pasaban hambre ella comía carne, leche y huevos a diario.

Deseaba que el tiempo que había destinado a investigar acabase pronto. Esa era la principal razón de sus noches en vela revisando documentos. Pero el cansancio había podido con ella y había caído rendida ante aquel colchón.

Como siempre, recogió su cabello de manera rápida y se vistió con el mismo uniforme del día anterior. Su desastroso aspecto llamaba la atención en las reclutas femeninas de ese cuartel. Acostumbradas a cuidar su aspecto físico cada mañana. Una apariencia totalmente distinta a ella.

No era algo que le preocupase demasiado. No pretendía ser uno de ellos. Su condición allí era temporal. Y no pensaba dejarse vencer por aquellas costumbres vanales.

Colocó en su plato su minúscula ración habitual. Desconcertando, como siempre, a las cocineras. Las cuales intentaban servirle un plato mucho mayor.

- No gracias. No necesito más que esto – buscó una mesa vacía y procedió a engullir su comida.

No tardó ni 5 minutos en sentarse a su lado. Un hombre alto, de tez oscura y un peinado extremadamente raro.

- Buenos días, Zoe.

- Buegnos díasgn – respondió con la boca llena.

- Hanji...- Tragó su comida y repitió su saludo con mayor educación - ¿Qué tal ha sido esta semana? ¿Alguna novedad?

- Ciertamente, no. Nile, esa secta recibe apoyo del gobierno en calidad de "subvenciones", al igual que los hospitales, los colegios. Todo muy legal. Tan solo me extraña su aparición. Apareció de la nada y enseguida cobró un sinnúmero de seguidores. Es raro que una secta cobre tanta importancia de la noche a la mañana. Aunque, hay algo que sí que me escama. Ayer estaba comprobando las firmas de-

- Por favor Hanji, debes dirigirte a mí como comandante Hawk – la gente alrededor suyo miraba a la chica con un aspecto bastante ofensivo. Parecían preguntarse porqué se permitía aquellas familiaridades.

- "Comandante Hawk", verás – retomó su habitual habla – He estado repasando las últimas órdenes dictadas desde el gobierno. Y me han resultado algo raras.

- Prosigue.

- La firma del rey es exactamente igual de un papel a otro. De uno a otro. Cientos de papeles, todos con la misma firma. Sin variar ni un solo trazo, ni la precisión de la pluma sobre el papel – desmenuzó el pan de su comida entre sus manos – Francamente sospechoso.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Es como si su firma estuviese estampada. Como si fuese un sello – hizo un gesto con la miga de pan indicando un sello estampándose sobre el papel – Repetitivo.

- Puede que el rey esté enfermo y hayan hecho eso para facilitarle el trabajo – dijo con aparente tranquilidad.

- Puede ser... aunque...- Los ojos del hombre se fijaron en los de la chica - ¿Hay algún documento expedido por el antiguo rey?¿O el anterior?¿O el anterior a ese?

- Esos documentos están bajo llave custodiados por la guardia real. ¿Para qué los quieres?

- Creo que hay algo que no nos están contando. Algo más oscuro y arduo de lo que aparentan ante el pueblo – el hombre deslizó sus cubiertos sobre la mesa para cruzar sus manos sobre su mentón y poder escuchar con mayor atención – Veras, Nile, ¿hay alguna prueba física de que el rey exista?

.

.

.

**Me encanta terminar los capítulos así. Con 200 personas sujetando cuchillos para arrojarlos a mi cabeza. Es broma, jajajaja**

**Bueno, espero que todos los lectores que odiáis a Petra por fin comprendáis la escena. Adoro el Auretra, ¿acaso no creíais que usaría esa escena de excusa para hacer Auretra? **

**Este capítulo ha sido un poco introductorio a como se va a desarrollar a partir de ahora la historia. Hanji va a pasar un tiempo separada de ellos, por ocuparse de otra investigación aparte. Que la acercará más al misterio que se esconde tras el gobierno.**

**Y por otro lado, Levi, Mike y Erwin tendrán algo más de contacto indirecto con nuestro escuadrón favorito. Así que, intentaré narrar ambas historias al mismo tiempo y relacionarlas como buenamente pueda. Y sin causaros confusión.**

**Por supuesto, también narrar como ambos se echan de menos. Pobre Hanji, que Erwin le ha hecho creer que Levi está muerto. ¿Cómo reaccionará cuando se entere que aún sigue vivo?**

**Si queréis saber que pasa, dejadme vuestros comentarios de apoyo o vuestros reviews sobre que os está pareciendo la historia.**

**Espero ansiosa poder leerlos.**

**Muchas gracias por aguantar mis desvaríos mentales. **

**Nos leemos. **


	6. Incertidumbre

**Quiero hacer una aclaración, yo leo todos los reviews, y algunos hasta los contesto (sobretodo los más largos). Lo digo porque no es la primera vez que me encuentro con un review de un (guest) que me dice que "igual no lo leerás pero...". Los leo todos. Que quede claro. Vosotros os molestáis en leer lo que escribo y yo hago lo mismo.**

**Vayamos ahora a lo que nos interesa.**

**Disclaimer: He intentado sobornar a mi marido Isayama con ponerme solo la chaqueta de snk para él... Pero... no ha cedido. Yo creo que tiene una amante, o eso o es gay. Así que desafortunadamente, seguirá siendo un fic inspirado en la serie y no parte de la realidad. (Yo y mis chorradas de disclaimers)**

**Si eres de esos que aún continúas con la incertidumbre de si Hanji es hombre o mujer, o crees que Levi "es de Eren, de Petra, de Erwin, etc..." , creo que no disfrutarás leyendo esta historia. Así que te aconsejo y te invito a que leas otra cosa de mayor interés. **

.

.

.

A pesar de que el cuartel avanzaba igual que siempre, le seguía resultando extraño. Sus pasos recorrían aquel angosto pasillo dejando un excesivo eco tras de sí. Solo una persona había desaparecido de aquellos pasillos, ¿por qué su ausencia se notaba tanto?

Esa mujer solía ser bastante ruidosa hasta en las reuniones más importantes. Su presencia quedaba siempre clara, eso era obvio. Pero, aún así, parecía que todo se hubiese detenido a su alrededor.

Todos los soldados continuaban con sus quehaceres. El trabajo de oficina no se había parado y se organizaba la siguiente misión. No obstante, cuantos más días pasaba, más notaba su falta.

Al salir por la puerta principal, el sol le cegó momentáneamente, impidiéndole ver nada. No encontró mucha diferencia a cuando se encontraba en la penumbra. Avanzaba con una venda en sus ojos sin ser consciente de hacia donde se dirigía.

Una enorme mano le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro. Como si lo empujase hacia adelante.

- ¿Quién irá contigo hoy? - preguntó Erwin con su siempre aparente tono tranquilo y relajado.

- Petra y Auruo. Gunther y Erd se quedan a comprobar la maquinaria – hizo un ademán hacia delante zafándose con disgusto de su mano - ¿Es realmente necesario que vaya yo? Mis subordinados son lo suficientemente independientes como para-

- Sí, es necesario. El instructor me ha notificado de la aparición de una serie de cadetes prometedores. Quiero confirmarlo por mí mismo. Tú eres el más adecuado para observar su potencial.

- Preferiría no tener que relacionarme con esos críos.

- Puede que algún día uno de ellos forme parte de tu escuadrón, te vendría bien observar a tus futuros compañeros para comprobar sus debilidades y fortalezas.

- Lo dudo – carraspeó.

El cabo Bossard se acercó hacia su superior llevando de la mano su caballo. Detrás suya, Petra permanecía sentada sin dirigirle la mirada. Ya hacía más de medio año desde que aquello había sucedido.

Cuándo se le notificó esa extrema vigilancia hacia los nuevos cadetes, pensó en llevar a sus mejores reclutas, a Erd y Auruo. Los que más victorias en solitario llevaban. No obstante, no podría seguir excluyéndola de aquellas misiones. Tenerla siempre recluida en el cuartel no era lo mejor.

Pero, era inevitable. Tan solo por evadirle había desobedecido varias órdenes y puesto en peligro a sus compañeros en varias ocasiones. Su comandante ya le había notificado esa acción. Si no conseguía disciplinarla, posiblemente tendrían que relegarla a otro escuadrón.

Pensar en todas aquellos trámites burocráticos le resultaba asfixiante. Esperaba que aquel extraño comportamiento se le pasase pronto a la chica.

.

.

.

Niños. Niños dispuestos a matar. ¿Desde cuando había nacido ese sentimiento de heroísmo entre el pueblo? Eran un escuadrón bastante numeroso. Estaba acostumbrado a observar muchas menos filas de cadetes.

No había nadie que le llamase especialmente la atención. Pero, eran demasiado jóvenes. Muchos de ellos morirían antes de que pasase un año desde su alistamiento a cualquiera de sus tropas.

Los que quizás sobrevivirían más tiempo, quizás, los que se quedasen en las murallas. No era extraño observar, como soldados de la policía militar o la tropa estacionaria se casaban y aumentaban la prole. Pero, incluso dentro de la tropa estacionaria tenían continuas bajas debido a los incesantes ataques de los titanes. Recuperar el terreno perdido ya se había dado como una causa absurda.

Demasiada gente había muerto en aquella primera incursión. Muchos civiles. No debía morir nadie más.

Seguramente, la mayoría de los jóvenes que veía desde aquel balcón de madera se habían unido tras perder a sus padres. No les quedaba ninguna esperanza ni ningún apego sobre su vida. De otra manera, no se habrían unido al ejército.

Paseó tranquilamente su mirada siguiendo el movimiento de sus subordinados. Bajo él, en el terreno sobre el que entrenaban los nuevos incorporados, se desplazaban tomando notas Petra y Auruo. Parecía haber una pequeña pelea entre los reclutas.

Patético, perderían la vida antes de aprenderse el nombre de sus compañeros. No era el momento más oportuno para generar rivalidades ni disputas. Desvió la vista hacia el chico que parecía haber generado la pelea.

El instructor le había hablado de él en varias ocasiones. Por lo visto, era un soldado con gran carisma. Quizás, el que había entrado en aquellas filas con más determinación que el resto. Pero tremendamente torpe.

Corrían rumores de que era tan poco perceptivo que ni se había percatado que su equipo estaba montado del revés. Había estado entrenando con un equipo en mal estado durante bastante tiempo.

Infinitamente patético. No pensaba dejar que alguien como ese recluta entrase en su escuadrón. El quería a los mejores y más entregados. Había otra muchacha, que había llamado la atención del instructor.

La había catalogado como una de las mejores de su promoción. Seguramente, alcanzaría a estar entre los 10 mejores. Era una auténtica lástima que los que conseguían alcanzar ese puesto en el ranking casi siempre eligiesen unirse a otros cuerpos.

Más resguardados, a salvo. Siempre protegiendo a los más privilegiados, en vez de a los más débiles.

Esa manera de pensar chocaba entre sus ideales. Y era algo con lo que se veía forzado a batallar cada año.

Ahora mismo podría elegir entre todos aquellos niños, cuales entrarían en su escuadrón y cuáles no. Sin necesidad de ver sus capacidades en combate contra vulgares representaciones de cartón de sus enemigos.

Aquel ranking era una mera falacia. Una manera de conseguir buenos soldados manteniendo en pie los cimientos de las mansiones de los más acaudalados . O, para evitar una posible revuelta en el interior.

Si les ofrecían la posibilidad de mantenerse a salvo en las murallas y seguir siendo "héroes" lo harían.

Rivaille no se sentía cómo un héroe. Detestaba que su nombre fuese conocido de aquella manera debido a sus habilidades. Él no era un héroe. Solo era un soldado que continuaba vivo. Uno de pocos.

Eso era lo único que le diferenciaba del resto. Por el resto era igual que cada uno de los reclutas que había allí. La habilidad combativa podía tenerse o adquirirse con el tiempo. Eso no te priorizaba frente al resto.

Una vez en el campo de batalla, tenías las mismas posibilidades de morir que el resto. Tan solo era mera suerte que pudiera estar observándolos ahora.

- ¿Qué te parecen los reclutas de este año? Interesantes, ¿verdad?

- Parece que se hayan unido al circo, no al ejército – no era su mayor afán el de alabar a los reclutas. Ni alicientarlos. En mitad de una batalla nadie iría a darle golpecitos en la cabeza de agradecimiento ni a animarte.

- He discutido con tu comandante acerca del tema. Y cree que es necesario cambiar algunas de las pautas de entrenamiento. Hacerlas más complejas y duras.

- Continua – ese ya si era un tema que le interesaba.

- La prueba de supervivencia anual. Hasta ahora consistía en dividirse en grupos y llegar a la meta indicada en el tiempo establecido. Hemos decidido cambiarla drásticamente.

- Sigue.

- Erwin ha pensado que sería interesante que los propios capitanes de los escuadrones, o incluso los soldados ya graduados, participasen. De manera que aprendiesen jerarquía. Los años anteriores nos encontrábamos con demasiados reclutas a los cuales se les subía el ego a la cabeza.

- Se de lo que hablas – aún recordaba a aquel soldado que había recriminado el no pertenecer a los mejores grupos del equipo de expedición. E incluso se había sobrepuesto a sus superiores.

- Necesitan disciplina – asintió – Es por eso que esta vez deberán, ante todo, respetar las órdenes de sus superiores. Que en este caso, serán meros supervisores.

- Interesante.

- Se ha decidido que la misión de esta vez será realizada en las montañas. Hasta llegar a la base de Bhorte. En el pueblo que hay cercano al bosque.

- No le veo mucha dificultad. Esperaba que hicierais sudar más a esos chavales.

- Lo vamos a llevar a cabo cuando las heladas comiencen a aflorar la zona. Es necesario que comprendan que hay otros riesgos aparte de los titanes.

- Lo veo factible – demasiados soldados que se quejaban ante la idea de dormir al raso o que no sabían ni prender una hoguera- Pero, en esa zona, cuando comienza la estación suele haber aludes y desprendimientos. Podría ser demasiado peligroso. ¿El gobierno ha aceptado eso?

- Esa es la razón por la que Erwin te ha mandado a hablar conmigo hoy. Tú y unos cuantos soldados más seréis los encargados de vigilarlos durante la instrucción.

- No, me niego – el instructor no parecía sorprendido por su reacción. Como si Erwin ya hubiese anticipado esa negación – ¿En serio me va a convertir en la niñera de todos esos críos?

.

.

.

Una hoja de papel, y otra, y otra. Esparcidas hasta donde le llegaba la vista. Deseaba quemarlas todas y olvidar la razón por la que se encontraba allí. Contempló el sol rallando el horizonte. Estaba atardeciendo.

Tenía que ir a dar fe de su ya clásico teatro en aquel sitio. Tan solo debía establecer guardias en la ciudad, comprobando que nadie generase disputas. Por lo general, no era en las calles donde ocurrían las mayores atrocidades.

Así que aquel era un mero paseo para ella. Estudió el mapa de la zona que vigilaría aquella noche. El distrito Stohess. Había un sitio interesante que quería investigar. Era jueves, así que le tocaba hacer patrulla con una chica de cabello negro largo.

Tina Nelav. Una mujer bastante seria. No era para nada el tipo de persona con la que le gustaba relacionarse. Mientras Hanji visitaba con ansias los escaparates de las tiendas, su compañera se limitaba a observarla en silencio sin palabras.

No era necesario tener un alto coeficiente intelectual como para comprobar que ella tampoco se sentía cómoda en sus rondas. ¿Cuántas horas tendría que mantener esta vez su papel?

El duro asfalto de piedra le resultaba atenuante. Debido a las inmensas caminatas que hacía a diario la suela de sus botas se desgastaba cada vez más y más. Casi podía sentir las piedras que había en el suelo clavarse en sus pies.

Estaba acostumbrada a volar colgada de sus cables. Echaba de menos aquella libertad.

- ¿Eran muy pesados? - señaló hacia abajo y Hanji siguió su dedo con la mirada.

- ¿El qué?

- El equipo de ataque tridimensional. Desde los entrenamientos no nos han dejado usarlos mucho. Yo recuerdo que eran pesados.

- Al principio puede. Aunque, te acostumbras – colocó su rifle en su otro hombro variando el peso para no cansarse – No son más pesados que esto.

- Puede ser – la chica calló unos instantes – He sabido... que hoy salían en misión los tuyos.

- No son los míos. Ahora pertenezco a este grupo.

- No por mucho tiempo según tengo entendido. ¿Para qué has venido aquí? ¿Qué se supone que va a aportar un miembro del equipo de exploración dentro de las murallas? Vosotros solo sabéis enfrentaros a los titanes. No tenéis ni idea de lo que ocurre dentro de las murallas.

- Sabemos hacer más cosas. Dime Tina, ¿alguna vez los has visto?

- Es bastante obvio que no.

- ¿Cuántos años llevas sirviendo en este equipo?

- 5 años, casi 6, ¿porqué?

- Yo llevo 15 años en el equipo de exploración. Las cosas que he vivido no las podrías ni imaginar.

- ¿¡15 años!? Puedo preguntarte... ¿qué edad tenías cuando...?

- ¿Qué edad tenía cuando vi mi primer titán? - sonrió y miró hacia el cielo estrellado – 13 años. Me asusté muchísimo. No podía reaccionar. Pensé que moriría ese día, estaba aterrorizada.

- ¿Y cómo...?

- Un compañero veterano me ayudó y me sacó de allí enseguida. Comprendí que necesitaba perder mi miedo antes de enfrentarme a nada.

- Y te volviste loca.

- Puede ser. Pero, creo, que para enfrentarnos a nuestros enemigos debemos comprenderlos. Si no somos capaces de ponernos en su piel, no sabremos adivinar sus movimientos – hizo un gesto como si colocase una segunda piel sobre ella misma.

- Quizás sea cierto, pero ¿a costa de perder tu humanidad? Se de buenas fuentes que cuando salís ahí fuera os convertís en monstruos inhumanos. Vuestro líder no presenta tampoco mucho apego a la gente que muere allí fuera.

- Tienes razón. No somos más que meros números. Una vida es igual a otra. No supone mucha diferencia – su compañera le miró con disgusto ante el comentario – Pero si una vida perdida supone la de cientos a salvo. Merece la pena.

Caminaron un rato en silencio mientras se acercaban a aquella extraña iglesia donde se desarrollaba el culto que investigaba Hanji en secreto. Una preciosa cúpula adornaba la cúspide del edificio. Con ricas y decorativas ornamentaciones. ¿Cuántos impuestos se habrían desviado para revestir aquellas fachadas?

Sacó un pequeño bloc de notas y comenzó a garabatear unos cuantos datos que parecía haber notado de repente. A su derecha un grupo de trabajadores ebrios se encaminaban tambaleantes hacia sus hogares.

Parecían reír con parsimonia y se chocaban contra las paredes cercanas. Los habitantes de aquella zona no parecían tener demasiadas preocupaciones. También era común y usual que los propios miembros de la policía militar así como los de la legión estacionaria pasasen los días bebiendo y jugando.

El clima dentro de las murallas era aburrido. La joven Tina evadió al grupo de borrachos y se encaminó hacia su compañera que tomaba notas con más afán. Parecía que intentaba reproducir en su cuaderno los símbolos y extraños grabados que se observaban en el exterior del edificio.

Como si de un lenguaje cifrado se tratase.

No lo vio venir a tiempo. Sintió el frío metal hundiéndose en su espalda. Perforándole un pulmón. Las palabras de ayuda salieron ahogadas por la sangre que salía de su boca. Su cuerpo se encorvó hacia delante.

Giró su cabeza hacia atrás intentando ver a su agresor. El grupo de hombres corrían con una mueca grotesca en su rostro. Todo comenzaba a verse nublado. Sintió una onda junto a ella y vio caer a uno de los hombres al suelo.

Su pierna emanaba sangre mientras se retorcía en el suelo. El resto había tenido más suerte y se encontraban demasiado lejos como para alcanzarlos. Aún así, una puntería perfecta. Un tiro lo bastante certero como para detenerlo sin matarlo.

¿Quién era aquella mujer?

Sintió como sus delgados y huesudos dedos tanteaban su herida intentando encontrar un medio de sutura. Ejerció presión con la herida intentando detener la hemorragia.

Era inútil. Sus vías respiratorias estaban llenas de aquel fluido impidiéndole la respiración. Moriría ahogada en un charco hecho por su propia sangre.

Cada vez más y más difuso. Apenas alcanzaba a ver lo que hacía su compañera frente a ella. Parecía estar golpeando la pluma contra la estuviera escribiendo minutos antes contra el suelo. ¿Acaso se había vuelto más loca de lo que ya estaba?

Sintió el tacto duro del tubo que componía la pluma atravesando su garganta hasta su tráquea. Un fino hilo de aire consiguió entrar poco a poco hasta su cerebro.

Sabía que eso no sería lo suficientemente efectivo sin aplicarle cirugía por su pulmón dañado. Pero de momento conseguía mantenerla consciente.

Hanji Zoe, a efectos de todos los soldados de aquel equipo, tan solo ocupaba su puesto para la realización de efectos burocráticos. Papeleo, nada más. Después de diversas indagaciones, se había llegado al supuesto de que su inteligencia era necesaria para la humanidad.

Se la había trasladado temporalmente para comprobar su eficiencia y mantenerla vigilada el tiempo suficiente para constatar que no suponía una amenaza. Debía de pasar dos años en aquel sitio, separada de su supuestos congéneres. Los mismos que podrían maquinar con ella una herejía.

Sin embargo, en los meses que llevaba allí, no conseguía entender como habían confundido a aquella valiente mujer con una traidora.

Era evidente, que la razón que la mantenía allí parecía una vulgar excusa. Había algo más detrás. Pero fuese lo que fuese, no permitía que ella abandonase sus labores como soldado. Como humana. No podía ser el monstruo al que le habían instruido a odiar.

No parecía dudar en sus actos. Rasgó su camisa para poder hacer tiras con las que vendarle el pecho. Rápido, eficaz.

Pero su herida era más profunda que todo aquel esfuerzo inútil. No lo conseguiría a tiempo. El fino hilo de oxígeno apenas conseguía mantenerla viva. Tan solo para mitigar su dolor. No sentía ninguna de las extremidades de su cuerpo. La sangre que salía de su boca comenzaba a enfriarse.

Sus pupilas estaban dilatas y comenzaba a ennegrecerse todo a su alrededor. Hanji le gritaba algo. Pero sus oídos hacía rato que habían dejado de oír.

- Hanji Zoe, ¿qué es lo que has venido a hacer aquí? - se preguntó antes de que su mente se desvaneciera para siempre.

.

.

.

Otra misión fracasada. Detuvo sus ojos unos instantes ante el papel que indicaba el número de bajas. Frustrado lo arrugó entre sus dedos y lo rompió con ferocidad. ¿Para esto se había unido al ejército?

No, había otra razón por la que se encontraba allí. Una persona de su pasado que le había impulsado a entrar en aquel sitio. Un día determinante hacia su vida como adulto.

Aún recordaba su delicado rostro cuando aún poseía movilidad. Había sido su culpa. Todo había sido su culpa. Por eso expiaba su pecado bajo aquellas alas en su espalda.

Sus labios formaron su nombre en silencio.

La puerta se abrió dejando entrar a una pequeña muchacha. Por un momento confundió su rostro con el de la chica que se había venido a su mente.

- ¿Me llamaba, comandante?

- Siéntate, Petra.

- ¿Dónde está el sargento? - preguntó algo confusa. No solía ser llamada a aquel despacho sin la presencia de su superior.

- Ha ido a la enfermería con Gunther. Como bien sabes, recibió una herida en el costado al golpearse contra aquel árbol cuando viraste hacia atrás sin mirar.

- L-lo sé. Lo siento mucho por eso. No se cómo choqué con él.

- Según me han descrito la situación, Rivaille te dio la orden de avanzar con él para acorralar a un ejemplar de 3 metros. Pero retrocediste.

- S-sí, lo sé, tan solo fue porque...

- Cabo Ral. No puedes evadir las órdenes de tus superiores – la chica miró avergonzada hacia el suelo – Has puesto en peligro a tus compañeros. Podría haber pasado algo peor.

- Lo siento... - no pudo evitar llorar delante de aquel hombre.

Era cierto. Llevaba tiempo evadiendo a su superior. Desde aquella fatídica noche donde sus instintos pudieron contra su cordura mental. Algo de lo que se arrepentía. No era capaz ni de escuchar su voz sin ponerse nerviosa.

Ya había ocurrido aquello en varias ocasiones. En algunas de ellas, el herido había sido él. Otras cadetes que ni siquiera pertenecían a su escuadrón.

- Con sentirlo no basta – buscó una hoja inmaculada de papel y comenzó a escribir sobre ella – Fuiste trasladada a su escuadrón automáticamente en sustitución de tu hermana. Se que llevas años a su servicio. Pero...

- …..- Intentó tapar su cara para ocultar su rostro ante el inexpresivo hombre.

- Voy a ordenar tu traslado a otro escuadrón. Creo que no estás preparada para estar con un equipo de avanzadilla. Lamentandolo mucho, desde el día de hoy, Petra Ral, quedas expulsada del escuadrón del sargento Rivaille. A partir de mañana serás asignada a otro capitán.

Arrojó la hoja hacia ella aterrizando sobre sus muslos. La perfecta caligrafía quedó difuminaba al contacto con sus lágrimas.

.

.

.

Sentía como si tuviese un torno aprisionándole la cabeza cada vez más y más. A este paso su cerebro saldría disparado a través de sus cuencas oculares.

Había más maneras de torturas a la gente que las típicas y complicadas maquinarias. La incertidumbre era una de ellas. Llevaba varias horas dentro de aquel hospital. Esperando por la respuesta que ya conocía.

Hacía tan solo un rato se habían llevado al sujeto que había conseguido detener a tiempo. Un simple beodo más. No eran extraños los asesinados perpetuados por ciudadanos imbuidos por el alcohol. Más de los que se conocían a simple vista.

En el momento en que observó su herida supo que estaba perdida. Aún así intento hacer lo que pudo para salvarla. Había llevado su cuerpo inerte hasta allí, llevándola en su espalda. Ahora llena de sangre.

Había ingresado allí con un cadáver. Tan solo esperaba lo evidente. Que se lo cercioraran. No quería involucrarse demasiado con las personas que componían la policía militar. Pero había sido inevitable. Había muerto de una manera demasiado cruel.

Sabía poco de ella. Seguramente, no esperaba que su fin llegase a manos de un simple borracho. Todos los soldados esperaban morir heroicamente, o, incluso, cómodamente en su casas rodeados de sus personas más allegadas.

¿Cuáles serían los de ella?

- Siento que haya pasado estando contigo – Nile se sentó a su lado y esbozó una mirada cansada hacia la chica.

- No importa. No es la primera vez. He visto a centenares de personas morir.

- Ella llevaba tiempo saliendo a patrullar contigo. Esperaba que hubieseis confraternizado más – la chica le dirigió un gesto cansado y se hundió en su asiento.

- No estoy aquí para hacer amigos. Si me deprimo cada vez que alguien cercano a mi muera, no seré capaz de seguir adelante.

- Se que es temporal que estés en esta tropa, pero aún así no es razón para-

- No hablo de la policía militar. Hablo del ejército en general – forzó una sonrisa para disminuir la preocupación del hombre hacia ella – Cuando vuelva, plantaré una flor frente a mi dormitorio. Así no la olvidaré.

- Siempre me ha gustado ese detalle vuestro – se levantó de su asiento y le ofreció su chaqueta a la mujer para ocultar las manchas de sangre de su espalda – Aún tardarán en terminar la autopsia. Quizás hasta mañana no nos lleguen los datos. Volvamos al cuartel.

Había comenzado a amanecer. Los puestos del mercado comenzaban a colocarse a lo largo de aquella ancha calle. Parecía que era día laborable. Las gentes trabajarían duro ese día para vender sus productos para poder alimentar a sus familias.

Contempló unas manzanas con demasiado apetito. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de que estaba siendo observada, su comandante extendió un billete a la vendedora y le entregó la bolsa llena de las rojizas frutas a Hanji.

Sin más preámbulos comenzó a engullir su desayuno. Sus dientes se clavaron con avidez ingiriendo el alimento que su estómago llevaba horas reclamándole.

- ¿Qué tal va tu investigación?

- Mal. Cada día tengo más preguntas sin respuestas – suspiró – Esa tediosa secta parece que tiene más historia de la que conocemos. Por lo que he podido constatar, el liderazgo de la secta pasa de generación en generación únicamente a miembros de su familia.

- Comprendo.

- Y, a pesar de que no tenemos datos sobre ella hasta hace apenas unos años. Parece que llevan maquinando algo con las murallas desde hace tanto tiempo como fueron creadas. Todo este asunto me escama – se frotó el cabello en señal de confusión.

- Tranquila Hanji, no es necesario que obtengas todas las respuestas ya. Siempre puedes recurrir a otras vías de información a largo plazo.

- Es la única vía que me queda. Esos polvorientos libros no sirven de mucho. Ya he ido 3 veces a hablar con el corresponsal de Stohess de esa secta. Nick, creo que se llama. Me ha cerrado la puerta en las narices 3 veces. ¡3! - hizo aspavientos representando la escena.

- No parece muy intimidado por el ejército.

- Para nada. Un día de estos me sacará de quicio y tendré que mantener la mente muy fría para no matarlo – el comandante Hawk rió ante el comentario de la chica, que parecía haber recuperado rápidamente su buen humor tras la pérdida de su compañera.

Los hoyuelos que se formaron en sus mejillas se le antojaron muy atractivos. Por lo general, ella evitaba cualquier cosa que recordase su condición femenina. Pero en ocasiones, era inevitable recordar que era una mujer.

Una extraña idea cruzó su mente.

- Hanji, ¿conoces a Harret Blugart? - la chica negó con la cabeza – Es el capitán de la guardia real, los guardaespaldas de la corte. Además, también es el encargado de mantener a salvo y vigilados los documentos y edictos reales anuales.

- ¿Él tiene poder para ver esos documentos? - su comandante asintió – Pero no nos los dejará ver tan fácilmente... ¿verdad?

- No, ahí entras tú – Hanji parecía algo confundida – Se que eres inteligente. Pero seguía sin comprender muy bien porqué Erwin te había mandado a tí en vez de a otro experto en infiltración. Aunque ahora lo comprendo. Ha sido por ser mujer.

- ¿Por ser mujer?

- Blugart es un hombre mayor pero bastante duro. No bajará la guardia ante cualquiera. Aunque disfruta de la compañía de mujeres como cualquier hombre.

- ¿No estarás insinuando...?

- La vía más rápida y fácil para conseguir información es que te acuestes con él.

.

.

.

**Me voy a coger la soga para que me colgéis del árbol más alto, jaajjajaa. Se que odiáis mi manera de terminar los capítulos. Pero al menos dad las gracias que no os tengo mucho tiempo con la intriga. **

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y me lo expreséis en vuestros reviews, que, repito leo todos. **

**Nos leemos.**


	7. El colgante

**Bienvenidos a este nuevo capítulo que estabais esperando leer tanto como yo escribirlo. Este capítulo va a ir dedicado a Erwin, a relatar unos hechos que quería contar. Ya que es uno de los personajes que más admiro, quiero mostraros otra de mis locas teorías para su determinación.**

**Disclaimer: Voy a embarcarme en una expedición sin fin al sótano de la casa de mi marido, a reclamar los derechos de Snk y canonizar esta historia. Necesitaré valientes, soldados, personas intrépidas que me ayuden en esta búsqueda, ¿os animáis? P.D.: mientras no consigamos el botín tendremos que aguantarnos y que siga siendo una historia inspirada pero no perteneciente al cómic real.**

**Advertencia: Respeto por respeto. Si yo respeto parejas que no me gusten respeta las mías aunque no te gusten. Por lo que si no te gusta esta historia, hay muchas historias alternativas de otras parejas que quizás te puedan interesar más. No son necesarios los conflictos. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

El sudor frío le caía sobre la frente mientras asimilaba las palabras que acababa de oír. Por un lado, su antiguo comandante, viejo amigo, y titiritero profesional; se había aprovechado de su género para colocarla en esa situación.

No parecía haber dudado de que podría utilizar la ventaja de su sexo para obtener la información que ambos necesitaban. Por otro lado, Nile le miraba impasiblemente mientras esperaba pacientemente su respuesta.

- No... voy a hacerlo... debe... debe haber otras maneras – tartamudeó.

- No las hay – cruzó las manos sobre su cara y la observó atentamente – Llevamos bastante tiempo intentando acceder a datos clasificados. Erwin y yo nos hemos aliado con este mismo propósito en más de una ocasión sin éxito. No hemos sido capaces de conseguirlo. No se las razones, pero él confía en tí lo suficiente como para ello.

- No quiero hacer eso – pateó el suelo con fiereza, mientras negaba constantemente con la cabeza.

- No te he preguntado qué quieres hacer. Te he dado una orden.

- No puedes ordenarme eso. Atenta contra mi dignidad como persona.

- Tu dignidad y tu honor es algo que abandonaste en el momento en que te uniste a la legión.

Esa frase le caló hondo. Se apoyó frente a una pared y dejó que sus uñas arañaran el muro de piedra. Esto no podía estar pasando. Su mente no servía para nada a la humanidad. Tan solo su cuerpo. Sus habilidades como mujer. Las mismas que había desatendido todos esos años de su vida.

- Yo... - solo una persona ocupaba sus pensamientos. La única con la que había tomado la decisión de compartir su cuerpo. Y que no podría compartir más.

- No creo que seas virgen – rodó sus ojos hasta el suelo evitando la mirada de la chica – Aunque no creo que eso sea un problema para él.

- No es eso lo que quería decir – cerró los ojos con fuerza y se giró lentamente hacia el hombre que permanecía atento a su reacción.

- Te lo explicaré de otra manera, Zoe. En tu cuartel tienes un laboratorio, ¿cierto?

- Sí, pero ¿qué tiene eso que ver?

- ¿Sabes algo acerca de la gestión de ingresos en los distintos departamentos del ejército? - Hanji negó con la cabeza – Te lo diré claramente, ¿de dónde crees que sacó Erwin el dinero para conseguir ese laboratorio?

- …...

- Ha sido exactamente como piensas. No se suele financiar este tipo de actividades para los soldados. La investigación no es una prioridad. Para el gobierno la prioridad es la defensa y el ataque. El capital que se ha destinado a tus investigaciones ha sido mucho menos del que tú has manejado.

- …. Erwin, tenía una chica que... ¡Hasta se casó con ella! ¡¿Cómo quieres que crea que la engañó mientras se acostaba con otras mujeres para...?!

- Sí, llegué a conocerla. Hasta donde tengo entendido, desde que se casó con ella, cortó esos encuentros. Luego,... creo que no es necesario explicártelo. Siempre ha tenido esa determinación. Hacer lo que sea necesario para cumplir su objetivo. Ya se ha sacrificado así por tí, así que por respeto como mínimo deberías hacer lo mismo por él.

- ... No entiendo sus motivaciones...¿Por qué actúa así? ¿Qué pretende conseguir? Nile, tú... tú le conoces desde hace tiempo, ¿tienes idea de qué pasa por su cabeza?

- Ni siquiera a mí me ha confiado eso. Pero, creo que sé el por qué lo hace.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Hanji, ¿alguna vez te ha contado Erwin porqué entró en el ejército?

.

.

.

El suelo estaba marcado por un entrecruzamiento de líneas blancas, formando una extraña cuadrícula. Arrojó el pequeño canto hacia el frente cayendo en uno de los pequeños cuadros.

Encogió una pierna y saltó sobre la otra, recogió lo que acababa de tirar y volvió hacia atrás. Sus pequeños zapatos de aspecto rosado se habían ensuciado sobre el asfalto oscuro. Sus padres la reñirían. Pero no le importaba.

- Un, dos, tres, cuatro,... - contó el número de saltos que debía dar esta vez.

Su pelo suelto caía sobre sus hombros. Con cada movimiento le provocaba un leve cosquilleo que le agradaba. Solía llevarlo recogido en una cola alta con un lazo. Pero se lo había enganchado en una rama al llegar a aquel lugar.

No le importaba. Prefería su pelo suelto. No le daba un aspecto tan refinado, pero se podía divertir más si no tenía que preocuparse por esas pequeñas cosas.

- Un, dos, tres, cuatro...

El tañir de la campana le hizo girar la cabeza. Sonrió al constatar que significaba aquel sonido. Dejó atrás aquel pedrusco y salió corriendo en la dirección de la que provenía.

Las suelas de su calzado, antes nuevo, ahora se desgastaban contra el asfalto sin fin. La fina brisa que corría ayudaba a elevar su cabello. La libertad debía ser algo parecido a eso.

Dirigió su mirada hacia el cielo, los gorriones que había visto aquella mañana comenzaban a emigrar.

Deseaba ser un pájaro, para poder volar y ser libre. Se subió al pequeño muro que solía escalar a diario. No medía más de dos metros. Pero para su escasa altura era como escalar las paredes que los protegían de los monstruos.

Extendió sus brazos y dejó que el viento, que soplaba ahora con más fuerza, la empujase levemente hacia atrás dejando que su vestido se pegara al cuerpo. Sin duda, la libertad debía ser algo así.

Finalmente, llegó a su destino, una multitud de niños salían de aquel lugar. Algunos iban con un aspecto más alegre, otros con cansancio.

Oteó la zona levemente buscando un rostro en particular. No parecía estar allí. Prestó mayor atención al grupo de niños, y se fijó en un pequeño papel que llevaban en las manos.

Enseguida comprendió donde debía estar.

Retrocedió sobre sus pasos y buscó aquel pequeño parque, algo desolado. Donde las personas más pudientes solían llevar a sus mascotas a pasear. A esas horas, estaría bastante vacío. Absoluta privacidad.

La ruta más rápida era algo complicada. Debía subir otro muro. Pasar por un pequeño tubo que conectaba con una vieja casa abandonada. Y finalmente, aquel pequeño huerto lleno de rosas. No pudo evitar pincharse con algunas de ellas, y rasgar su vestido.

Cuando llegó a la zona, supo que había llegado antes porque aún no había aparecido la persona que buscaba. Se dirigió a un árbol cercano, y ayudándose de un pequeño banco escaló hasta una de sus ramas más bajas. Sus padres se enfadarían al ver el deplorable aspecto de su vestido. Pero no le importaba.

Dos niños se acercaron con sigilo. Uno de ellos, con pelo oscuro y algo largo. El otro, con cabello corto y rubio. El chico de aspecto más aseado comenzó a escarbar en la tierra hasta conseguir un pequeño agujero.

Abrió la mochila que llevaba a su espalda y sacó un papel idéntico al que había visto en aquellos niños hacía minutos.

- Papá y mamá se enfadarán si escondes el examen – su cuerpo se deslizó cabeza abajo sobre los dos chavales – Buenos días, Nile.

- Buenos días, Elga – respondió el chico de cabello oscuro sin apenas sorprenderse.

- ¡Maldición, Elga!¡Me has dado un susto de muerte! ¿Qué se supone que haces ahí? ¡Baja de esa rama ahora mismo!

Con un ágil movimiento bajó del sitio quedando a la misma altura que sus dos acompañantes. Su pelo, perfectamente peinado aquella mañana, ahora estaba alborotado y lleno de hojas.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Por qué escondías el examen? ¿Sacaste malas notas otra vez?

- Eso no es asunto tuyo – metió el papel, arrugándolo con fuerza ,en el bolsillo delantero de su pantalón – Más importante es, ¿qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en casa con mamá. Mira tu aspecto. Se va a enfadar mucho.

- Mamá se ha ido a hacer tareas a la capital. Necesitaba ir a encargar la mercancía para la semana que viene. Además... me aburría allí sola. Yo también quiero ir al colegio...

- Venga, Erwin, déjala tranquila. Ella no hacía nada malo – acarició sus cabellos rubios y sonrió a la pequeña – No te preocupes. El año que viene podrás venir a clase con nosotros. Pero aún eres muy pequeña.

- Nile, tú si que eres bueno – se abrazó dulcemente a su amigo mientras le sacaba la lengua a su hermano – Si alguna vez me caso, quiero que sea contigo.

- ¿Q-qué? - repuso avergonzado.

- No le hagas caso – de un tirón la agarró de la mano y la atrajo hacia él – Volvamos a casa. Ya me inventaré una excusa para que estés así.

Elga se sujetó con más fuerza al hombro de su hermano y avanzaron juntos todo el trayecto hacia su hogar. Tras doblar tres calles, su amigo Nile Hawk se despidió alegremente prometiendo verse mañana.

Debido a aquel atajo comenzaban a dolerle las piernas. Tenía varias rozaduras en las rodillas. Tapadas ahora por su vestido. Apenas imperceptibles.

Paró unos instantes y comenzó a rascarse las costras que empezaban a suturar.

- ¿Qué haces? Tengo hambre. Démonos prisa – le urgió con sus penetrantes ojos azules.

- Espera. Me pica...

- ¿Otra vez te has herido? - se agachó un poco y sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo que enjuagó con saliva – Deberías tener más cuidado. Las otras niñas no son tan salvajes como tú.

- Yo no soy como las otras niñas – repuso. Agachó su cabeza con disgusto, dejando entrever un pequeño colgante en su fino cuello

- ¿Otra vez has vuelto a robarle a papá el símbolo que heredó del abuelo?

- ¿¡Qué!? - sus dedos corrieron a esconder aquel pequeño elemento ovalado – N-no, yo solo...

- Lo reconocería en cualquier parte. - le arrancó de un golpe el pequeño colgante y lo metió en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón – Lo guardaré para que papá no vea que lo robaste. ¿Por qué lo has hecho? ¿Acaso pretendes parecerte a papá?

- Idiota. No lo hago por eso. Los altos mandos del ejército llevan uno. Como Dot Pixis. Llevarlo es todo un honor.

- Pareces tonta con eso. Pixis es solo un inútil borracho. Eso es lo que papá siempre dice siempre. En el ejército no hay personas de gran valía.

- ¡Claro que hay personas de gran valía!¡El ejército está lleno de ellos!¡Deberías de respetar más a las personas que dan su vida por tí!

- De acuerdo. Lo siento...

- Además. Todos los mayores beben. Papá también bebe y no por eso piensas que es un borracho, ¿verdad?

- No, pero...

- Pues demos por terminado el tema.

- De acuerdo...- resopló con resignación - Súbete a mi espalda, te llevaré hasta a casa.

Mientras aspiraba el perfume de su cabello, esa idea no abandonó su cabeza. ¿Aceptarían a mujeres en la legión?

.

.

.

Sus pequeñas manos agarraron el trozo de papel separandolo del resto. Otro mes más. Otro mes y acabarían las clases. Se dirigió a su tocador para contemplar su aspecto en el espejo. Su cabello había crecido bastante en aquel último año.

Ondulándose un poco en las puntas. Buscó su pequeño peine de plata y separó cada una de las fibras de su pelo con cuidado.

Ya llevaba 5 años estudiando en aquella pequeña escuela primaria. Había destacado sobre todo en álgebra y cálculo. Bromeaba con su padre a menudo diciéndole que no tendría porqué dejar el futuro del negocio familiar en aquella cabeza dura que era su hermano.

Al contrario que ella, él a duras penas había conseguido traspasar año tras año la enseñanza inicial. Encontrándose ahora en otra escuela distinta, destinada a niños de mayor edad.

Una escuela bastante prestigiosa solo destinada para personas con gran poder adquisitivo. El negocio de su padre prosperaba, así que había sido un lujo que se había podido permitir.

Abrió con delicadeza la puerta de su armario buscando un vestido poco ajustado con el que poder sentirse más cómoda. Un año más, un año más y podría volver a compartir pasillos con su hermano.

Por los cristales de su ventana entraban unos pocos rayos de sol. Al abrir la puerta de su habitación detectó el habitual olor a café y pipa de su padre que le indicaba que llevaba un tiempo despierto.

Seguramente, su madre se habría levantado con él para preparar el desayuno.

En la puerta de al lado no conseguía detectar ningún ruido.

- Se habrá quedado dormido – pensó.

Dio unos ligeros golpecitos en la puerta. Nada. Más fuertes. Nada. Finalmente, entro con delicadeza en el sitio sin hacer el menor ruido. Dormido boca abajo con expresión tranquila. Como cada mañana.

Su mano colgando fuera de su cama. Bajo ella, un libro de ilustraciones abierto de par en par. Se habría quedado dormido mientras leía anoche. Se sentó a su lado y recogió el libro y lo apoyó en sus piernas.

Tras pasar varias páginas, comenzó a reír en voz baja. Los dibujos representaban a mujeres con uniformes blancos de enfermeras en posiciones extrañas. Había visto ese tipo de libros en las habitaciones de los amigos de su hermano.

No entendía muy bien porqué querían tener dibujos de mujeres que no conocía pero se le antojaba divertido que los ocultasen. A sus 11 años de edad, Elga, aún no sabía lo que era el sexo.

Así que tan solo miraba aquel libro con extrema inocencia. Se dirigió a su escritorio y metió el libro en un cajón. Mientras lo cerraba dirigió sus ojos hacia aquel pequeño objeto ovalado que estaba cubierto de polvo al fondo del mismo.

Lo recogió con sus dedos y sopló sobre él para limpiarlo. ¿Cuántos años llevaba aquello allí?

De pequeño, solía admirar a los soldados, como ella hacía. Pero conforme había ido creciendo, aquel extraño sentimiento de admiración había ido disminuyendo. En ocasiones decía frases de desprecio parecidas a las que sus propios padres decían.

¿Cómo reaccionaría su hermano si le decía que ella quería entrar en el ejército cuando fuese mayor? Claramente, se opondría, al igual que su padre. Pero. Ella quería ser libre. Y no podía serlo dentro de aquellas murallas.

Tan solo deseaba poder volar al igual que lo hacían los soldados cuando portaban aquel extraño equipo. A veces se escapaba de clases para galopar hasta los campos de entrenamiento. Siempre llenos de hombres y mujeres valerosos.

Erwin comenzó a desperezarse tras ella. Con un rápido movimiento metió su botín de guerra en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y se giró hacia él.

- Buenos días, hermanito.

- Elga, ¿qué haces aquí? Aún es temprano. Déjame dormir.

- Ni hablar. Nile me dijo que hoy teníais examen de trigonometría. Será mejor que desayunes y repases antes de ir a clase.

- Maldito Nile. Es un chivato – miró extrañado el suelo, como si buscase algo – Cuando entraste,... ¿no viste un...? - calló antes de terminar la última frase.

- ¿Aquel libro con dibujos? Lo he guardado para que no se ensuciase. Mamá se enfadará si desordenas tu cuarto.

- N-no lo habrás mirado, ¿verdad? - parecía algo avergonzado por eso. La pequeña niña se acercó a él tranquilamente y se sentó en su cama.

- ¿Cuando fuimos a jugar a casa de Nile también tenía dibujos así escondidos en su cuarto, ¿por qué los ocultáis?

- ….. - se debatió mentalmente pensando en aquellas viejas ilustraciones. Con una diferencia de edad de 5 años, había cosas que él había experimentado y ella no.

- Rita, la chica que va a tu clase, vino a hablar conmigo el otro día. Me dijo que la rechazaste, ¿por qué? - recordó las bonitas mujeres que aparecían en aquel libro - ¿Sólo te gustan las enfermeras?

- …..I-idiota, ¡c-claro que no! - se levantó de golpe y se encaminó a su ropero para buscar la ropa para ese día - ¡estoy demasiado ocupado como para pensar en chicas!

- ¿Ocupado con qué? - sonrió ante la inocente mirada de su hermana.

- Yo...¡voy a cambiar el mundo!

.

.

.

- Y cuando consiga llegar hasta 100 sin pararme, habré logrado mi objetivo – su cuerpo se flexionaba hacia adelante y hacia atrás mientras el chico de cabello oscuro sujetaba sus piernas – Quiero llegar a hacer todas esas abdominales antes de 3 meses.

- Eso parece duro ...- comentó Nile.

- ¿No deberías estar jugando con tus amigas? - Los cristalinos y azules ojos , tan parecidos a los suyos la traspasaron sin piedad – Papá se enfadará si se entera que has venido a entrenar en secreto. Sabes que no le gustan los militares.

- No me importa – refunfuñó – Además... se que Nile aprobará los exámenes finales, ¿pero tú no deberías estar estudiando? Si no consigues buenas calificaciones, no conseguirás optar a ningún trabajo decente.

Suspiró ante su comentario y se recostó hacia atrás en el césped observando hacia el cielo. No podía ver nada. Solo azul y más azul. Como el color de sus ojos. Pero, no le desagradaba. Era una sensación conocida. Como mirarse a sí mismo.

Sintió la hierba moverse a su lado y supo que su amigo y su hermana se habían tumbado junto a él.

- Nile, ¿qué harás cuando termines?

- Yo... quiero continuar con el negocio de mis padres. En la joyería.

- ¿Qué harás tú Erwin?

- No lo sé, no hay nada que me atraiga dentro de estos muros.

La pequeña de cabellos rubios alisó su pelo hacia atrás y miró hacia arriba. Ojalá siempre pudiese mirar hacía allí arriba.

- Si entras en el ejército... podrías salir fuera. Quizás fuera si puedas hacer algo que te guste – dijo entre susurros.

Su cuerpo se incorporó de repente ante aquel comentario. Era un tema que se había vuelto tabú en su hogar con el paso de los años. Pero su pequeña hermana no había aprendido lo suficiente.

- ¡Te dije que abandonases esa ridícula idea!¡No vas a entrar en el ejército!

- ¡Eres un imbécil!¡Hablas como papá! - se levantó de golpe y salió de allí corriendo.

- ¡Vete estúpida, vete a casa y deja de seguirme!

Su figura se difuminaba a lo lejos bajo el sol de la tarde. Unas nubes comenzaron a ennegrecer el ambiente. Las sombras se cernieron sobre el suelo haciendo que un extraño presentimiento cobrase gravedad en su interior.

.

.

.

El mundo necesitaba un cambio. Los cambios no llegarían si se dedicaba a pensar como todas sus compañeras de clase. Cuyo objetivo en la vida era buscar un marido, mientras inconscientemente colocaban los cimientos de su propia tumba.

Aquellas paredes la asfixiaban. No podía dejarse llevar por el ambiente que había en aquella zona, relativamente adinerada. Pensamientos banales poblaban las calles. La mayor preocupación era conseguir un espejo nuevo de pie para su dormitorio principal.

Ella tenía otras cosas de las que encargarse. No podía seguir las reglas que le había destinado un misterioso personaje que jamás se había dignado a dirigir su mirada al pueblo.

Sus padres, se oponían a esos pensamientos que afluían en su mente. No le importaba.

No necesitaba su aprobación. Tan solo quería cambiar el concepto que tenía la gente de la vida. ¡Aquello no era vida!

Solo quería volar. Sentirse libre.

El resto, no le importaba.

Como aquel juego al que solía jugar de niña, parecía que su destino había sido trazado una línea en el suelo que pisaba. Sonrió con picardía y agarró una pequeña piedra que había en el suelo. La tiró enfrente y comenzó a saltar.

- Un, dos, tres, cuatro...

Saltó sobre el empedrado que había bajo sus pies evitando aquellas zonas donde no deseaba pisar.

- Un, dos, tres, cuatro – sonrió – Solo yo voy a dirigir mi vida.

Entró por la puerta trasera para no llamar la atención de sus padres con respecto a su nuevo vestido roto. Se ganaría una reprimenda por ello. Deseaba poder tener ropas más cómodas para correr y entrenar. Pero no era un deseo que pudiese decir abiertamente.

Del comedor principal salían las voces de sus padres. Su padre parecía estar gritando. Tres personas más parecían rebatirle. Dos soldados,y un hombre con una ancha gabardina. ¿Qué ocurría?

- Tiene que entenderlo señor. Tan solo recibimos órdenes de arriba. Ha sido por mera selección aleatoria.

- ¿De veras sugiere que me quede parado mientras escucho su propuesta?

El soldado más alto se interpuso entre su padre y el hombre de la gabardina.

- Charles, te conozco desde hace años. He comprado en tu tienda. Pero, lamentandolo mucho no puedo ceder ante esto. Es algo que debe ser probado.

- Inaudito – dejó caer su peso sobre el sillón sin fuerzas.

La mujer de cabellos claros escondió su rostro en las manos y comenzó a sollozar.

- ¿Qu-qué es lo que le harán? - los labios de Charles se movieron al fin con aceptación - ¿sufrirá?

- Solo recibirá una pequeña inyección. Aún no sabemos si tendrá efectos secundarios. De momento solo es una medicina aún no probada. En principio debería permitir aumentar sus defensas, y la resistencia en el campo de batalla. Es una droga experimental para conseguir supersoldados, solo que...

- ¿Y por qué no utilizan esa sustancia en sus dichosos soldados?

El shombre que había hablado antes se acercó al intranquilo hombre y colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros.

- Yo mismo probaría eso si con ello contentase al rey. Pero no sería efectivo en un adulto. Quieren conseguir formar soldados desde niños. No puedo oponerme a sus órdenes. Lo siento.

- Tan sólo... tan sólo déjenme que hable con Erwin y que lo comprenda...

Elga abrió los ojos de par en par. Su hermano, tenía que aceptar las órdenes del rey. Dejar que le introdujesen aquella droga en sus venas. No sabían si sus efectos serían efectivos o si sólo le matarían.

Casi sin pensarlo se introdujo en el dormitorio de él y lo cerró tras de sí. Hundió su cara en las sábanas y dejó que toda una serie de sentimientos la embargasen. ¿Qué sería de su hermano? Él era la persona más importante para ella. ¿Qué haría si moría? ¿Cómo lo soportaría?

El olor de Erwin inundó sus fosas nasales. Eso pareció tranquilizarla. Se incorporó poco a poco y fue girándose hacia el escritorio. Un pequeño espejo cuadrado descansaba sobre él.

Lo acarició con las manos mientras su mirada atravesaba el grueso cristal.

Era tan pequeño que tan solo podía observar sus ojos a través de él. Azules, grandes y ocultos bajo unas gruesas cejas que, al igual que su hermano había heredado de su padre.

Su vista bajo lentamente hacia el primer cajón. Donde solía guardar aquello que deseaba tener oculto de todos. Lo abrió y descubrió una pequeña navaja que ella le había regalado hace meses.

Sus dedos resbalaron por su pelo y desanudó el cordel que lo mantenía sujeto. Haciendo que cayera libre por su espalda.

Agarró con fuerza la cuchilla y comenzó a cortar cada uno de los mechones. Los finos y rubios mechones cayeron por toda la zona. Buscó un pequeño peine y cepilló su pelo hacia el lado como él solía hacerlo.

- He entrenado – susurro – Yo sobreviviré a esto – sus dedos repasaron una vez más el marco del espejo contemplando su nuevo aspecto – Erwin, te regalo tu vida – Dicho eso, volvió a meter en uno de sus bolsillos aquel viejo colgante.

Llevando nuevas ropas sobre su cuerpo bajó corriendo los escalones hasta el comedor. Consiguió ver de espaldas al hombre de la gabardina y cabello oscuro y largo. Parecía bastante joven. ¿Un médico militar?

Su madre la miró confundida unos instantes por aquella apariencia. Sus puños se cerraron con fuerza y le dirigió una mirada tranquilizadora.

- Señor, ¿me buscaba? - Su padre se giró hacia aquella voz distorsionada. Tan solo contemplaba a su hija en un horrendo disfraz – Soy... Erwin Smith – dijo con determinación.

- Un niño de cabello rubio y cejas gruesas. Coincide con la descripción – concluyó – Dime pequeño, ¿sabes por qué estoy aquí?

- Sí, señor – tragó saliva con fuerza e intentó mantener aquel tono masculino en su voz – Si puedo ser de alguna ayuda a esta ciudad. Lo seré.

- Buen muchacho – el doctor se acercó a ella y apenas pudo observar su mirada a través de aquellas gafas redondeadas.

Su madre se incorporó e intentó avanzar para detener la escena. Su marido interpuso un brazo delante de ella. Aunque lo quisiesen, no podían parar lo que iba a ocurrir.

La fina aguja cruzó su piel y sintió una fría sensación recorrer su cuerpo. Cuando sus dedos impulsaron el líquido al interior de su sistema circulatorio, sintió un profundo dolor.

- Está bien, pequeño. Esto es un experimento – el reflejo de la luz ocultaba sus ojos, apenas alcanzaba a ver sus labios moverse – Si sobrevives serás un luchador nato. Si no, serás un fracaso más, ¿qué quieres ser?

Su piel le ardía. El liquido se expandía por sus venas a gran velocidad. El dolor era insoportable. Sus chillidos fueron insonorizados por la fría mano del médico.

Sus padres, alarmados por el escándalo, intentaron detener la escena. Los rifles de los soldados apuntaron en su dirección. Justo a sus cabezas.

- ¡Dispárame si te atreves, no puedo dejar que esto pase en mi casa!

- ¡Charles, cálmate, y tranquiliza a tu esposa! Todo esto habrá terminado antes de lo que esperas.

Sus manos temblaron abrazando a su mujer que parecía incapaz de mantenerse en pie mientras oía los gritos de su hija.

Tras varios minutos. Los gritos cesaron. El doctor auscultó a la pequeña y comprobó sus signos vitales.

- Esta vivo, pero... ha sido otro fracaso – la dejó suavemente en suelo y se levantó – Vayámos a la siguiente casa.

La puerta se cerró de un portazo dejando a ambos progenitores sujetando el cuerpo inerte de la niña. Sus vidriosos ojos miraban hacia arriba sin expresión. Parecía que se hubiese convertido en algún tipo de muñeca.

Sin reacción. Sin vida. Solo era un cuerpo inerte que se limitaba meramente a existir. Después de tantos esfuerzos se había quedado parada en una pequeña cuadrícula. Ya no podría lanzar aquella piedra hacia delante nunca más.

Un, dos, tres, cuatro.

.

.

.

Su cara no mostraba ningún símbolo de fatiga ni de dolor. Tan solo miraba hacía arriba como siempre. Pero si ningún atisbo de vida en sus ojos. Acarició los cortos cabellos separándolos de su frente.

La besó con ternura y volvió a observar su inexpresiva mirada. Su vida se consumía poco a poco. No había nada que él pudiera hacer por la pequeña niña.

Al llegar a su habitación aquel día, había encontrado un rastro de cabellos rubios en el suelo. Su armario revuelto y sus padres llorando sin poder hablar. Al entrar en el cuarto de su hermana y verla postrada en la cama, no tardo en comprender lo que había ocurrido.

Ella era valiente. Tenía auténtico coraje. Del que él carecía. Se había sacrificado por él.

- Y lo último que te dije fue estúpida – sus manos bajaron hacia abajo acariciándola por encima de la manta – Lo siento...

Sus dedos se toparon con un pequeño bulto en sus pantalones. Bajo las mantas, en su bolsillo, encontró lo que le había llamado la atención. Aquel viejo colgante que le había requisado cuando era solo una niña.

- ¿Cuándo lo cogiste? Ni me di cuenta... Eres demasiado lista para mí – una extraña humedad comenzó a aflorar sus ojos – Dime, hermana, ¿me darás el valor que necesite para cambiar el mundo?

.

.

.

Después de oír aquella historia bajó su cabeza tristemente. Se imaginó que tras aquel impenetrable hombre había una historia oculta. Y estaba llena de deseos de venganza, de odio hacia el gobierno.

Hacia aquel misterioso hombre que le había arrebatado a su hermana pequeña. ¿Quién era y a qué le había enviado allí el rey?

- Tras aquello. Erwin entró en el ejército. Impulsado por él entré yo también. No deseamos que ese tipo de cosas ocurran. Pero primero tenemos que cambiar el pensamiento desde dentro. A costa de lo que sea.

-...

- ¿Hanji?

Tan solo pronunció dos palabras en respuesta.

- Lo haré.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Y como no, la reina de los finales dramáticos. Perdón por meter este capítulo especial. Estaba decidido de antemano que quería contar otra de mis disparatadas versiones de porqué razón Erwin se unió al ejército.**

**Y de camino os he enlazado el primer fic con el segundo. Por qué estoy completamente segura de que nadie se preguntó como termino su hermana en aquel extraño coma. Y si alguien se lo preguntó, le estrecho la mano por adelantado.**

**En el siguiente capítulo narraré la historia de Hanji y el capitán de la guardia real. Intentaré traumatizaros todo lo que pueda. Aunque no se cuando lo publicaré porque me iré de viaje la semana que viene y no se ni si tendré internet para publicarlo.**

**Dejadme muchos reviews de apoyo e igual intento subíroslo antes de irme. Muchas gracias por todo.**

**Nos leemos.**


	8. Must not cry

**Había una vez unos lectores que querían lemon... Y entonces la escritora de este fic decidió hacerlo...¿Preparados para el trauma? (Intentaré ser todo lo suave que pueda, a mi también me da asco describir según que cosas).**

**Disclaimer: Pensaba que conseguiría más reclutas para la empresa de recaudar los derechos de Snk, pero pocos accedieron. Hasta que no consiga al menos 10 soldados para la causa no podré atacar el sótano de Isayama.**

**Si no te gusta el levihan pues vamos mal, porque a mi me encanta. Así que... ¿qué hacemos? Espera, tengo una idea. Coge el ratón, arrástralo por el escritorio y dirigelo hacia la esquina superior derecha. ¿Ves ese cuadrito donde pone buscar? Pues escribe una pareja que si te interese. ¡Que tengas un buen día!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Se limpió sus manos manchadas de aquella sustancia pegajosa con un pulcro pañuelo blanco. Acto seguido, tiró el pañuelo a la papelera. Notaba su ausencia con cada día que pasaba. A pesar de que había dispuesto una manta extra en su cama, nunca la había notado tan fría.

Acostumbrado a dormir con la presencia de otra persona en ella. Una mujer bastante energética, que se movía en sueños y solía pasar las noches con él. Por otro lado, aunque su peso no suponía mucha diferencia, echaba de menos sentir ese ligero hundimiento en el colchón.

Eran pequeñas cosas que no pensaba que añoraría, que llegaría a ansiar tanto. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Algo más de un año. Otro más y volvería a verla.

A través de la ventana se podía ya vislumbrar un claro ambiente invernal. No podía retrasar más su partida, debía asistir a aquella estúpida prueba para los nuevos reclutas.

Una soberana estupidez. Consistía en abandonar a los soldados del campo de entrenamiento en mitad de aquella montaña, en una zona bastante arbolada, con bastantes puntos de riesgo. Su única misión consistía en vigilar de lejos a su grupo asignado hasta que llegasen al punto decidido de antemano.

En total habría 12 equipos distribuidos en grupos de dos o tres personas. Aún no sabía de quién le tocaría estar a cargo. Pero rezó mentalmente para que su grupo terminase temprano. No deseaba estar varias semanas pululando entre la nieve.

Acantilados, montañas escarpadas. Grandes árboles. Cuevas. Todo un reto si no tenías ni idea de supervivencia. Seguramente la mitad de los cadetes que se presentarían no sabrían ni encender un fuego.

Tras sus muchos años de experiencia acampando fuera había aprendido una serie de pautas clave.

En primer lugar, búsqueda de alimento. Era necesario, por supuesto, tener conocimientos acerca de alimentos que podían encontrarse como bayas, frutos, raíces. Pocos soldados destinaban parte de su tiempo a averiguar esos datos. La mayoría daban preferencia al ejercicio físico. Le alegraba que en sus expediciones siempre hiciese equipo con Hanji, ella era experta en encontrar comida.

En segundo lugar, mantener el calor corporal. Unos gratos recuerdos cruzaron su mente. Innumerables noches que había dormido junto a ella, al raso, intentando soportar el frío.

Ella solía acariciarle en sus músculos doloridos mientras le taladraba el cerebro con sus múltiples descubrimientos de aquel día. Así, una y otra vez. En cada expedición, en cada batalla.

Cada noche.

Solo un año más y podría volver a revivir esas noches. Aunque, quizás no de la misma manera. Debido a sus cargos, se les complicaba cada vez más ese tipo de encuentros. Por decisión conjunta habían decidido trasladar su relación a otro plano menos sentimental.

Aún recordaba aquel día mientras ella permanecía entre sus brazos tumbada en la cama. Unas pocas palabras que bastaron para que ambos se concienciasen hacia su nuevo objetivo. "Esperemos hasta que todo acabe", había dicho ella.

Sin embargo, ya habían roto su juramento en varias ocasiones. En cinco meses lo habían roto cerca de cuatro veces. Después de cada encuentro siempre se prometían que sería el último.

La última de esas noches había sido en la misma habitación donde se encontraba él ahora.

Si cerraba los ojos aún podía recordar el peso de su cuerpo sobre el suyo. El roce de su piel, su cabello desordenado, siempre tan sucio. Su respiración sobre su pecho cuando se quedó dormida. El beso de despedida a la mañana siguiente.

Ya había pasado cerca de un año y tres meses desde aquella noche. Por supuesto, había limpiado y cambiado las sábanas de su cama en varias ocasiones. Pero parecía que por mucho que limpiara, el olor a sustancias químicas que solía portar ella en su pelo y su ropa no desaparecía.

A través de los cristales se podía oír en el exterior el murmullo los capitanes que tenían que participar en aquella misión. Todavía faltaba una hora para partir.

Se tumbó sobre la cama y aspiró el aroma que aún quedaba sobre la cama. Su vista se dirigió hacia el lado que solía ocupar ella.

- Aún tengo tiempo.

.

.

.

El golpeteo del agua sobre el lavabo de porcelana le desquiciaba. Una gota, y otra y otra. ¿Acaso no podían arreglar los grifos en aquel baño?

Tenían fondos de sobra para ello. No era demasiado complejo destinar parte de los gastos a mantener en correcto funcionamiento el sistema de cañerías.

Terminó de retirar los pelos rotos del cepillo que tenía en sus manos. Muchas roturas y nudos. No acostumbraba a tener el pelo desenredado así que había pasado por un auténtico infierno hacía tan solo unos minutos.

Ahora su cabellera caía alisada sobre sus hombros. Observó sus ojos en el espejo. La acusaban. Parecían gritarle que no hiciera lo que tenía que hacer. Él se opondría. La tortura era una manera más fácil para sacar información, habría dicho.

- Lo siento, Levi, a veces hay cosas que no pueden obtenerse por la fuerza – sujetó su pelo en una coleta alta, poniendo especial atención a que su coletero quedase bien asentado - ¿o quizás sí?

Los toques en la puerta la terminaron de despertar de su ensueño.

- Hanji, ¿estás lista? - la voz del comandante Nile la llamaba desde el otro lado – Date prisa, tenemos que salir inmediatamente. Ha sido difícil conseguir esa audiencia, no podemos perder la cita.

- Lo se, lo sé – recogió sus enseres y los metió dentro de su mochila – Ya salgo.

Al traspasar la puerta, su superior le miró detenidamente de arriba a abajo. Él llevaba puesto su uniforme, que parecía haber planchado cuidadosamente horas antes. Ella, por su parte, llevaba puesto el suyo completamente arrugado y con algunas manchas aparentes.

- Te dije que no era necesario que vistieses el uniforme hoy. Y ya que lo llevas puesto, podrías haberlo limpiado un poco – sus palabras le resultaron tremendamente conocidas.

- No creo que deba ir vestida escotada, ni con ropa sugerente. Podría sospechar de nuestras intenciones.

- Ya, pero... No creo que consigas seducir a nadie así vestida.

Hanji se rió en voz baja recordando al hombre más serio y austero que había conocido, que sin proponérselo caía continuamente en sus redes.

.

.

.

Sus ojos azules repasaron el pequeño escrito una vez más. Mientras, bajo su escritorio, su pistola acariciaba la madera pulida. Había llegado el momento.

Todo tenía que suceder ese día. Su primera incursión real desde que comenzase su propia misión personal. Su propia conquista. ¿Sería una victoria o una grave derrota?

Fuera cual fuese la respuesta, en apenas unas horas la conocería.

La puerta se abrió dejando pasar a dos hombres. Sus dos mejores soldados. El más pequeño de ellos parecía albergar una mueca de fastidio.

- Vamos a salir en unos instantes, ¿vendrás a despedir a la tropa o podemos largarnos ya?

- Sí, claro. Podéis iros ya si queréis... – hizo una bola con el papel y lo tiró sobre la papelera más cercana. No se fijo en que los grisáceos ojos de Rivaille siguieron con detenimiento la trayectoria de aquel papel – Mike, necesito que te quedes a cargo del cuartel unas horas. Tengo que ir a una reunión en la ciudad.

- Como quieras, Erwin.

La puerta se cerró tras ellos, dejando a Rivaille unos pasos por detrás. En cuanto tuvo distancia suficiente retrocedió sobre sus pasos hasta alcanzar el pomo de la puerta. La abrió con sigilo y entró en su interior.

Buscó desesperadamente entre los papeles que había arrojado minutos antes. En todos aquellos meses no le había proporcionado ni una sola pista acerca de la situación de ella. Tan solo le permitía saber que seguía vida.

Ni tan siquiera si estaba herida, o si había tenido algún encuentro. Nada.

En repetidas ocasiones había intentado seguirlo hacia la ciudad para presenciar sus encuentros con el comandante de la policía militar. Pero era muy astuto, demasiado. Parecía un auténtico camaleón.

El camuflaje era una de sus ventajas. A pesar de su estatura, podía pasar desapercibido fácilmente.

Finalmente, sus dedos dieron con la nota que le había llamado la atención.

Apenas le llevó unos segundos leerla.

.

_Nos reuniremos con Blugart en unas horas. _

_Zoe ha accedido a acostarse con él. _

_Tu plan marcha como habías previsto._

_Mañana te mandaré un informe con los datos que obtengamos._

.

Arrugó el papel entre sus manos con furia mientras releía varias veces la palabra que más le había hecho enfadarse y alterarse.

- Maldito hijo de puta...

.

.

.

Decenas de espuelas de caballos arañaban el terreno. Hacía tan solo unos segundos todos los capitanes reclamados para aquella misión se habían dirigido al punto de reunión. Antes de irse, su viejo compañero, Rivaille, le había tirado un papel doblado y le había dicho las siguientes palabras.

- Hazme un favor, dale una paliza a Erwin cuando regrese. Pero déjalo vivo para cuando yo vuelva.

Apretaba el papel con furia entre sus manos. No pensaba que de veras pudiese tener tanta sangre fría como para ordenarle eso a Hanji.

A su lado, su subordinada más fiel intentaba tranquilizarle acariciándole el brazo. Ella misma había leído el contenido del papel, y aún tenía una expresión horrorizada. ¿Cuándo le pedirían a ella que hiciese algo así?

El ejército no era lugar para débiles. Pero, por lo visto, tampoco era un sitio donde albergar un corazón.

- C-capitán, esto no es cierto, ¿verdad? - parecía algo tensa por la situación. Le había sorprendido gratamente el contenido de la nota – D-debe haber algún error, el nunca le pediría que-

- Nanaba, hay cosas que no se os han explicado a los cadetes de rango inferior. ¡Joder! ¡Ni siquiera nosotros sabemos porqué tiene que ocurrir todo esto!

- Señor Zakarius, yo...

- No te preocupes – su rostro se relajó un poco y apoyo su mano en el hombro de la chica – Aunque me gustaría que me hicieses un favor.

- Lo que usted diga.

- Mientras estoy destrozándole la cara a ese imbécil asegúrate de detenerme antes de que lo mate. Rivaille ya se ha pedido ese honor.

.

.

.

Terminó su bandeja de comida y la llevó hacia el lugar donde debía depositarla. Con el paso de los años había adquirido esa costumbre de orden y limpieza. Claramente, influenciada por su superior. Ese día y durante varios más podrían descansar un poco de sus agotables sesiones de entrenamiento.

El estoico dictador se había ido. Por fin podrían tener un descanso.

- Hey, Auruo, Gunther y yo vamos a ir beber esta noche con Gerger y los demás, ¿te apuntas?

- No, yo, tengo otras cosas que hacer.

- ¿Vas a ver a una chica? - insinuó Erd – Si necesitas consejos, ya sabes. Puedes preguntar.

- ¡N-no es eso! - suspiró con resignación – Voy a visitar a Petra.

Ambos cadetes le observaron con detenimiento durante un rato. El joven Auruo se sonrojaba más a cada mirada que le echaban.

- ¿¡Por fin vas a declararte!? - mientras Erd hablaba, Gunther reía en hombro ante la reacción del pobre hombre.

- ….. ¡Por supuesto que no!¿¡De dónde sacáis eso!?Petra y yo no- calló mientras los dos hombres reían sin parar ante su reacción - Me pidió que le llevase unos libros y...

- Ya, ya, libros...

Ambos cadetes rodearon a su amigo por los hombros y comenzaron a caminar tranquilamente.

- Verás, Auruo – apuntó Erd – Petra es una chica bastante popular en el cuartel. Si no la reclamas pronto saldrá otro tipo que lo hará antes que tú. Antes podíamos protegerla de esos animales porque estaba en nuestro escuadrón, pero ahora es una presa fácil.

- … Os estoy diciendo que no es eso...

- Incluso he oído que hay varios cadetes recién incorporados que ya tienen le han pedido salir – continuó Gunther sin escucharle – Yo creo que deberías llevarle flores, o algo bonito, ¿no crees, Erd?

- …..No voy a llevarle...

- Ah, sí, a las chicas les encantan los detalles. Aunque no se si a Petra le gustarán las flores, por eso del jardín de los soldados caídos. Quizás sea mejor con algún detalle más duradero. Puede que una bufanda o quizás un bonito jersey...

- … He dicho que...

- De todas formas, Auruo, tenemos q ue darte importantes lecciones. Aunque creas que ella está receptiva, es importante que esperes hasta el momento idóneo para besarla. Aunque sean meses más tarde. Lo importante es qu-

- ¡Dejadlo ya, por favor! - suspiró con aún más resignación y dirigió su vista al suelo, mientras sus compañeros cesaban su intento de tomarle el pelo – Sabéis tan bien como yo de los sentimientos de Petra hacia el sargento.

Siguieron caminando en silencio hasta que divisaron la puerta de salida del edificio. Sus caminos se bifurcaban ahí. Tras los típicos saludos de despedida, Erd agarró la mano de Auruo y le miró fijamente a los ojos.

- Auruo, escúchame, Petra tiene que avanzar. Ella no es idiota. Es consciente de sus posibilidades. Tienes que ayudarla a que sea capaz de ser feliz. Sin él.

- Lo intentaré.

.

.

.

Finas rosas estampadas adornaban el papel tintado de las paredes. Aquel sitio parecía un cuadro de época. Todo lo que veía a su alrededor le resultaba excesivamente ostentoso. En su vida había podido ver nada tan suntuoso ni tan caro.

Seguramente con solo uno de los pomos de aquellas puertas podría comer decentemente una familia de 5 personas durante un mes entero.

¿De veras era aquello un cuartel? Comparado con los pasillos que le esperaban en casa, aquellos eran 4 veces más grande y excesivamente ornamentados. Parecía una mansión familiar más que un edificio destinado a la emisión de edictos y panfletos del rey.

Llevaban ya más de media hora en aquel enorme sofá que era infinitamente más cómodo que ninguna de las camas donde durmiera anteriormente.

Posiblemente nada más que los hilos que dibujaban el estampado del tapizado costasen más que su propio uniforme.

La enorme puerta de madera de cerezo se abrió dejando entrever a un hombre alto. Bastante mayor, el pelo cano cubría sus sienes y comenzaba a escasear. Un elegante bigote gris perfectamente recortado.

En cuanto a su vestuario, al contrario que los miembros de la milicia, no portaba aquel uniforme. Sino un elegante traje azul marino que llevaba abierto con una camisa negra por debajo. A pesar de lo holgada que era la prenda, no podía disimular su barriga.

- Sonríe, Hanji, sonríe – sintió una voz a su lado susurrándole en voz baja.

- Buenas tardes, Nile, ¿que tal va la defensa de la ciudad? - su mirada se dirigió hacia Hanji que forzaba una sonrisa - ¿Y esta chica es...?

- Hanji Zoe, señor – respondió ella.

- Seguramente habrá oído hablar de ella señor Blugart. Recientemente fue detenida por estar acusada de conspiración. Cuando se demostró su inocencia la mandaron bajo mi cuidado durante un par de años para confirmarlo.

- Ya recuerdo. Ese caso fue muy sonado – su sonrisa era demasiado lasciva y la examinaba de arriba a abajo – No demos más rodeos, Hawk. Dime, ¿por qué razón solicitaste esta audiencia?

- Verá señor – rememoró aquel guión que previamente habían ensayado dispuesto a interpretarlo como un gran actor – Me gustaría solicitar una inspección sobre los documentos fiscales de las entidades públicas. Tenemos la sospecha de que se ha cometido desfalco y se ha mermado el presupuesto del ejército bajo coacción. Si no tenemos suficiente presupuesto, no podremos-

- Nile, sabes que no puedo cederte esos documentos. Los asuntos de la ciudad no os comprenden a ese nivel. ¿Qué institución tienes sospecha de sobrepresupuesto?

- Esa extraña secta que se está haciendo cada día más grande.

-...- se mesó el bigote mientras seguía fijando su mirada en la chica que jugueteaba con su cabello aburrida – No estoy autorizado a compartir esa información. Lo discutiré con la realeza y en unos meses te daremos la resolución de este caso.

- ¡Pero no podemos esperar unos meses!¡Mientras nosotros estamos aquí hablando, nuestros soldados pierden la vida allí afuera!¡Necesitamos que destinen más fondos!¡En esa ridícula iglesia el dinero está desaprovechado!

Nile sonreía interiormente. Aquel era un tema que ya se había discutido en innumerables ocasiones, por lo que a Blugart no le resultaba nada extraño que lo sacase a relucir. Realmente, solo habían decidido recurrir a un tema fácil de debatir.

- Escucha Nile. Mañana me reuniré y prepararé un informe preliminar acerca de las primeras impresiones que obtengamos. Intentaré que te llegue por la noche.

- Necesitaría tenerlo por la mañana a ser posible. Debo reunirme con los otros comandantes para determinar la actitud del ejército a partir de ahora.

- Mis hombres no estarán disponibles hasta la tarde, no puedo enviártelo antes.

- ¿Y que hay de ella?

- ¿Ella?

- Zoe puede quedarse aquí y traerme el informe en cuanto disponga de él. Dejaré su caballo. No debería tardar demasiado.

- De acuerdo, como quieras – se giró hacia la mujer - Supongo que serás consciente de que aquí no podrás dormir en tu cama. Los dormitorios ya están asignados.

- No importa señor – sonrió alegremente – Cualquier rincón será suficiente para mí para descansar.

Había picado el anzuelo. Sus lujuriosos ojos no le quitaban la vista de encima a la chica, a la que miraba sensualmente como si de un trozo de tarta se tratase. Relamiéndose.

- Decidido pues.

.

.

.

- Grup comenzarán por el sur en la ladera de la montaña. El 6 irá con el capitán Espitia hasta su punto asignado en la cumbre. El 8 irá conmigo – notaba su voz cansada. El frío de alrededor comenzaba a hacer estragos en sus cuerdas bucales.

El examinador se paseó frente al pelotón que iban perfectamente abrigados, pero parecían algo confusos. Una prueba magistral. Pocos la superarían sin ayuda de su superior. Hasta el punto de reunión había un buen trecho.

Caminar bajo aquella tormenta era imposible, con lo que aprenderían nociones de supervivencia, indicios para poder resguardarse, etc. Era un plan jodidamente perfecto.

Antes de empezar dos cadetes ya se habían rendido, no habían sido capaz de permanecer en pie ante aquel frío.

El viento helado azotaba sus caras. Muchos ya comenzaban a presentar signos de congelación en sus rostros mientras hablaba.

- Cada uno de vosotros dispondrá de un pequeño botiquín para emergencias. Así como de un machete, que podréis utilizar para cazar. Solo uno de vosotros llevará una pistola de bengalas. Si veis que no podéis continuar, usadla.

- ¿Qué pasará si la usamos? - preguntó un joven cadete de cabellos rubios.

- Si la usáis seréis degradados dentro de vuestro pelotón y perderéis automáticamente la posibilidad de entrar en el ranking de los 10 mejores soldados. Así como la posibilidad de ascender en su futuro escuadrón.

Una oleada de murmullos se generó. Suficiente motivación. Muchos de ellos se habían unido por el honor y la gloria que suponía ser un soldado. Para ser héroes. Cuando presenciasen a sus compañeros morir ante sus ojos, esa absurda idea se iría para siempre de sus mentes.

- Cuando el encargado de vuestro grupo vea la señal, os recogerá inmediatamente y os pondrá a salvo. Repito: no deis la señal a menos que estéis decididos a rendiros.

- ¡Pero señor, hay una fuerte ventisca! ¿Realmente podrán vernos en caso de que caigamos heridos y no podamos continuar? - de nuevo el chico rubio. Si volvía a preguntar lo obligaría a hacer flexiones en mitad de la nieve.

- Cada capitán os seguirá a una distancia prudente. Sin interferir en vuestro entrenamiento y sin perderos de vista. Al contrario que vosotros, ellos son expertos soldados que se han curtido en mil batallas. Creedme, ni notaréis su presencia. Pero estarán ahí, atendiendo y revisando vuestros movimientos.

- ¿Van a evaluarnos ellos ante las reacciones ante los diversos retos que nos enfrentemos? - esta vez habló una chica rubia de baja estatura que parecía temblar.

- Así es. Por lo que más os vale tomar una actitud seria y determinante cuando toméis decisiones.

Los grupos comenzaron a reunirse con sus superiores y a encaminarse hacia cada uno de sus sitios asignados. Rivaille se quedó quieto esperando que llegase su grupo. Según había podido leer, dos chicos y una chica.

El chico más arrogante de ellos le resultaba familiar. Creía haberlo visto tiempo atrás. Aquella vez que visitó los campos de entrenamiento. Seguramente era uno de los participantes de aquella vulgar afrenta.

Por otro lado un chico sonriente pero serio. De un rostro amable, pero decidido. Seguramente un buen soldado. Se preguntó si se graduaría entre los mejores de su promoción. De momento tanto su actitud mental como física parecían completamente encaminadas a ello.

Y por último la chica. Algo bajita, de piel oscura y pelo oscuro. No parecía tan segura como sus compañeros. ¿Se convertiría en un lastre o se aprovecharía de sus compañeros para aprobar aquella prueba?

- Bien, diré vuestros nombres en voz alta. Cuando oigáis el vuestro asentid con la cabeza – con completo aburrimiento bajó sus ojos hacia el papel y comenzó a recitarlos – Jean Kirsten, Marco Bodt, Talii Viyork. Bien, estáis los tres.

- Capitán, es todo un honor para nosotros que usted sea el asignado a nuestro grupo – el chico de cabello oscuro hablaba con un extraño brillo en sus ojos.

- Como sea. Este equipo comenzará en el lado oeste de la montaña. Una vez lleguemos allí yo os abandonaré. Con lo que no hagáis el ridículo ahí fuera.

- E-esto... señor – ahora era la chica quien hablaba – ¿N-no nos proporcionarán un mapa?

- Cuando estás perdido en la montaña no siempre puedes tener una guía tan útil. Y menos aún en terreno inexplorado – le parecía increíble la ineptitud del grupo que le había tocado – Deberéis aprender a reconocer las trazas del terreno y la maleza que pueda ayudaros a reconocer vuestra posición.

- Claro, como en las lecciones de geología y biología que dimos en el primer año – Marco parecía ser aventajado en su grupo en ese tema pues sus dos compañeros le miraban con confusión.

- Bien. De acuerdo, eso es todo, ¿alguna duda?

- Sí, señor, ¿Si llegamos los primeros recibiremos alguna bonifiación? - el chico con cabello castaño con su siempre amplia sonrisa arrogante parecía excesivamente sobrado. Como si realmente no necesitase consejo alguno.

- Esto no es una competición. Es la guerra. En el campo de batalla no importa cuantos cientos de titanes hayas matado. Lo único que importa es que sigas vivo para combatir al día siguiente. No desprecies tu vida tan fácilmente, niñato.

.

.

.

Apenas había disimulado durante la cena. Sentándose excesivamente cerca, casi podía sentir su aliento en la nuca cuando le hablaba. Apestaba al vino que había tomado esa misma noche.

Como buen conquistador no podía arriesgarse a que nadie le arrebatase el puesto, por lo que él mismo le había propuesto dormir en su propia habitación. ¿Cuántas mujeres habrían dormido previamente entre aquellas sábanas?

- Vaya, creo que no tengo mantas para que duermas en el suelo, Zoe, tendrás que dormir en mi cama – dio unos golpecitos en el colchón indicándole que se sentase – Ven, acércate. Hablemos un rato.

Hanji aceptó la orden y se sentó al lado del hombre fingiendo que no conocía sus intereses. Y, al mismo tiempo, reprimiendo las ganas de vomitar. "Esto es para obtener información, nada más", se repetía a sí misma.

- La verdad es que debo reconocerte que pensaba que las mujeres de tu tropa serían más feas – comenzó a acariciar su cuello con sus manos rasposas, ella tuvo que fingir un gemido de placer – Cubiertas de cicatrices y yagas.

- Las mujeres de mi tropa somos todas así – no pensaba mentirle en ese aspecto, lo descubriría tarde o temprano – Mi cuerpo no es más que una sucesión de parches y heridas mal curadas.

- Vaya, vaya...- comenzó a lamer su cuello, Hanji fingió otro gemido.

El viejo hombre llevó una mano a su cabeza y de un fuerte tirón le arrancó las gafas y las arrojó lejos de ellos, hacia el suelo. Cuando oyó el crujido del cristal al quebrarse a la chica le entraron ganas de arrancarle la mandíbula a aquel tipejo.

"Información no revelada Hanji, contrólate", se alicientaba con esas palabras mientras contenía su puño y lo destensaba.

- Sin gafas no pareces tan horrible. Déjame ver... esas marcas y heridas...

- ¿Mis heridas, señor? - seguía todo acorde al plan que tratase con su comandante. Perfecto. Aquel hombre era un perfecto inútil.

No sabía si era por su excesiva confianza en sí mismo o por que simplemente era imbécil, pero parecía creer que ella había caído presa de sus "encantos".

- No tienes de que avergonzarte niña. Yo mismo tengo heridas en mi cuerpo del combate – su mano se dirigió hacia el botón de su camisa desabrochándolo y dejando entrever su sugerente clavícula – Debo reconocerte que nunca antes he estado con una soldado. Aunque me muero de ganas de saber que te ha enseñado Smith a hacer.

- ¿A qué se refiere señor? - más gemidos fingidos mientras el seguía abriendo su camisa y estrujándole los senos como si fuesen naranjas y pretendiese hacer zumo con ellos.

Nada que ver con el contacto que hacía Rivaille sobre su cuerpo. Intentó evadir de su mente la cara de aquel hombre pero le fue imposible. Se ayudaría de sus viejas experiencias para que sus orgasmos parecieran reales.

Finalmente, su mano llegó hasta su pantalón, que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos abrió e introdujo su mano jugueteando vulgarmente con su intimidad.

- Señor, no... si lo hacemos... Estaré en problemas... El señor Hawk me dijo que-

- No te preocupes – bajó completamente sus pantalones y los sacó por los pies. De la misma manera le quitó toda su ropa dejándola desnuda tirada en la cama. Apenas podía resistirse a su fuerza – Yo te ayudaré si te mete en problemas.

Su lengua recorría todo su cuerpo. Las babas que salía de su boca le asqueaban. Reprimir una patada en su entrepierna en aquel momento era algo que le resultaba excesivamente complicado. Pero tenía que seguir el plan. Para ello lo habían diseñado.

Ni siquiera con su constante toqueteo había conseguido lubricarla. Aquel hombre no le excitaba en absoluto.

- Levi era capaz de hacerlo con tan solo un beso. Para haberse acostado con innumerables mujeres, es peor amante que él – se reía con sorna interiormente.

Tras más de media hora de juego sobre sus bajos, inútil, el capitán de la guardia real se deshizo de sus ropas y se recostó en la cama junto a ella.

- Venga niña, enséñame como se lo haces a Smith.

Otra diferencia. Desde el tamaño, hasta el tacto, e incluso la capacidad para permanecer erecto, el miembro de aquel hombre se le antojaba algo parecido a un dátil. Era el segundo hombre que veía desnudo en su vida.

Pero la diferencia entre ambos era tan abismal que tenía que reprimir las carcajadas para no reírse.

Durante unos instantes dudó si usar la boca para masturbarlo. Pero decidió no hacerlo. Aunque no pudiese estar nunca más con aquel chico. Su boca sería lo único que decidiría que solo podría haber tocado él.

Sus manos se colocaron sobre el bulto y comenzó a restregarlo con fuerza, como si lo estrangulase. No pensaba esforzarse en hacerlo bien. A pesar de sus empeños por clavarle las uñas, el parecía excitarse más con eso.

En mucho menos tiempo del que esperaba expulsó aquel líquido blanco manchándole las manos. ¿Tan poco aguante tenía? No pensaba pararse a pensar en eso. Cuando menos tiempo mejor.

Se sentó sobre él, con su erección rozándole el trasero. Coquetamente alzó sus brazos hasta su cabeza y hundió uno de su dedos en el coletero que llevaba.

- A veces las cosas no se consiguen solo con violencia – rememoró su propia frase de aquella tarde, mientras recordaba a su amado - ¿O sí?

Antes de que Blugart pudiera comprender sus intenciones, sacó rápidamente la cuchilla oculta en el coletero y la apuntó contra su cuello con fuerza, justo en donde se encontraba su arteria carótida.

- ¡Ahora soy yo quién lleva las riendas!¡Si no quieres que te raje la yugular ahora mismo, haz lo que te diga!

.

.

.

**¡Tachán! ¿Acaso pensabais que la escena del sexo con el petardo de Blugart era tan solo relleno? Of course not, todo lo que está escrito estaba predeterminado de antemano.**

**Se que os habrá dado asco la escena,pero os aseguró que la he suavizado un montón. **

**Originalmente era peor.**

**En fin, que espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. He incorporado dos personajes que si las personas que llevan sus nombres se han dado cuenta, espero que se alegren. **

**Van a aparecer por un motivo, ya que voy a contar mi versión de la misión de supervivencia. Así que interaccionareis con los personajes de la serie. Eso sí, solo uno de vosotros va a morir. No pienso decir quién.**

**Gracias por soportar mis desvaríos mentales escritos en prosa y espero ansiosa vuestros reviews queriendo asesinarme.**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	9. Pólvora ardiente

**Primero aclaraciones.**

**Parejas que me gustan: Levihan (por supuesto), Auretra (mi segunda favorita), MikexNanaba, y (focalizo el "y") Rivetra en onedirecion. **

**¿Qué significa eso? Muy simple, si me pedís que añada escenas de Petra y Levi, siempre, siempre, SIEMPRE, serán de que a Petra le gusta Levi pero no es recíproco. Para mí es así.**

**Si no os gusta ninguna de las parejas de las que suelo escribir, os invito a buscar otra cosa. En cuanto al resto que hay, sean canon o no, no me llaman la atención (lo siento por el Mikaere o similares) y por supuesto, no me gusta nada el yaoi (en general, no solo en snk).**

**Una vez hecha esta aclaración, me encamino a lo de siempre.**

**Disclaimer: Sigo sin soldados para la causa, ... animaros para ayudarme a conseguir los derechos. Así, que, como en cada capítulo, seguirá siendo un fic inspirado en la serie real y no parte del manga (ojalá).**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La pequeña hoja de acero se cubría poco a poco de un pequeño tizne rojizo que salía de su cuello. Había intentado desasirse de su presa en varias ocasiones, sin éxito. Quizás ella era más débil. Pero su tamaño le confería mayor rapidez. Propinándole varios cortes en el cuello.

En ese instante, volvían a encontrarse uno sobre otro con su cuchilla aún apretándole en la zona justa que debía cortar para matarlo al instante.

El sudor frío caía sobre la frente de Blugart. Su mano se deslizó con brusquedad hacia el filo del colchón, como si buscase algo. Hanji siguió con sus ojos ese movimiento y se adelantó a sus intenciones.

Una pequeña pistola recortada oculta entre los pliegues. Pequeña pero potente como para herir de gravedad a alguien.

- Muchas gracias por esto – sonrió mientras le sostenía el arma frente a su cara – Será más fácil vigilarte desde lejos.

La chica se quitó de encima de él y recogió sus ropas colocándoselas sin dejar de apuntarle. Con excesiva agresividad, le tiró las suyas al hombre que yacía algo intranquilo aún en la cama.

- ¡Vístete!¡Al lugar al que vamos no puedes ir así! Además...- comenzó a añadir – no quiero verte más desnudo. Me das asco – sonrió con desprecio.

- Maldita mujer... - sujetó sus pantalones y se los colocó con rudeza - ¿Esto es un plan de Erwin? ¿O quizás de Nile? Sea quién sea se va a enterar de-

Apuntó su arma hacia su cabeza y dejó que el sonido del seguro al quitarlo inundase el eco de la habitación.

- Ninguno de ellos tiene nada que ver con mis planes. Incluso, me atrevería a decir, que no se esperaban esto. De todas formas, ¿de veras quieres contarle a un tribunal como una sola mujer ha conseguido tumbarte?

- Puta...

Se rió con sorna y siguió apuntándole mientras se vestía. Observándole impasible, con inmenso desprecio. Por culpa de personas como él, grandes cantidades de información acumulaban polvo en alguna estancia. Cuando con tan solo un puñado de ellos, serian capaces de enfocar el ataque a los titanes de otra manera.

Perspectiva, era todo lo que ella pedía, que le ofrecieran perspectiva. No eran meras amenazas, debía haber algo más tras sus lúgubres figuras, ¿por qué el gobierno se mostraba tan reticente a hablar sobre ello?

Debía haber algo oculto tras toda esa historia. Y ella pensaba descubrirlo. Esa era la razón por la cual su mano no temblaba al sujetar ese arma.

- Venga, vámonos – dijo tras comprobar que se había vestido con todas las ropas que se quitara anteriormente y que ocultaban cada centímetro de su piel – Y no hagas ruido, a estas horas aún habrá gente durmiendo...

.

.

.

Apenas podían sentir la circulación en sus pies. Tenían los dedos engarrotados. Gracias a las indicaciones del más alto del grupo habían conseguido llegar bastante bien al primer punto. Una zona de la ladera norte escarpada por cuevas.

Ni siquiera sabían si era de día o de noche. Por mucho que intentasen alumbrarse con un viejo candil no veían más allá de sus narices. Gastaban el aceite inútilmente.

La chica se agarró a su brazo algo adormilada.

- Jean... por favor... paremos... No puedo más – estaba casi sin aliento.

- Pero, Talii, si llegamos los primeros podremos tener más posibilidades de entrar en el ranking, ¿acaso no querías entrar en la policía militar conmigo y con Marco?

La chica bajó la cabeza desilusionada. Cuando se enteró de que le tocaba formar equipo con el cabo Kirsten, le embargó la emoción. Por supuesto, Bodt era experto en armamento y conocimientos variados. Con él estaría asegurada su pervivencia.

Pero, Jean, él era distinto. Aún recordaba aquella pelea que había tenido con aquel chico torpe y gritón. Él se había mostrado tan maduro y tranquilo, que no había podido evitar sentir algo mientras miraba la escena desde la mesa donde se encontraba.

Y ahora, estaba a su lado, sujetándose de su brazo mientras avanzaban a tientas. A pesar de la gruesa capa de tejido que conformaba su chaquetón podía notar la fina línea de sus brazos. Tan musculosos y contorneados.

Quizás esa noche tendrían que acampar al raso. Tan solo esperaba poder dormir entre sus brazos.

A varios metros sobre ellos, una pequeña figura les miraba con aburrimiento mientras marcaba el árbol sobre el que se encontraba. De momento iban bien, quizás en 12 o 13 horas llegarían al punto de reunión y podría deshacerse de aquel estúpido trabajo.

Por otro lado no dejaba de rondarle por la cabeza lo último que había leído antes de encaminarse a aquella misión. Cientos de maneras de tortura, de patadas, golpes, rondaban sus pensamientos.

No podía matarlo, ella le odiaría si hacía eso. Pero se encargaría de desquitarse con él cuanto pudiera. Incluso, le asaltaba la duda de si Hanji no le daría una patada en la entrepierna cuando volviese de su reclusión en la ciudad central.

¿Y Mike? ¿Habría vuelto ya Erwin de la reunión? Ya llevaba alrededor de 6 horas vigilando a aquellos niños, en ese lapso de tiempo debería haber acabado ya la reunión y volver.

- Espero que no le haya roto la mandíbula. Eso me lo he pedido yo – susurró en voz baja.

Bajó su vista de nuevo a los 3 cadetes. Uno de ellos parecía escarbar cerca de las raíces de un árbol. "Muy inteligente", pensó. La chica parecía algo despistada, y el otro chico parecía estar presumiendo de algún pequeño logro que consiguiera en el campo de entrenamiento. Resistió las ganas de tumbarlo y darle una lección sobre la vida y volvió su vista hacia los otros capitanes que se encontraban cerca.

A unos 20 metros de allí estaba Espitia. El que actualmente lideraba el escuadrón al que había sido trasladada Petra. Se acercó lentamente hacia él y comprobó el grupo que le había tocado vigilar.

Un chico rubio, el que preguntaba mucho antes de la partida, y otro chico, más alto de cabello castaño. El más pequeño parecía estar haciendo algo similar a lo que hiciera el chico de su grupo.

Comprobar los hongos que creían en junto a las raíces para constatar la dirección.

- Parece que este pelotón va a ser prometedor. He ido hace poco a hablar con Ness y al parecer en su grupo también saben como reconocer el terreno.

- Sí, el instructor tuvo una buena idea. Espero que terminen pronto, tengo cosas que hacer en el cuartel – repuso con cierta disconformidad.

Su compañero metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo y sacó un pequeño cigarro. Tras repetidos intentos de encender una cerilla asumió que no podría encenderlo.

- Maldito viento...

- Será mejor que lo dejes, es un hábito asqueroso.

- No todos somos tan fuertes como tú Rivaille, muchos de nosotros no sobreviviremos el mismo tiempo que tú. Necesitamos al menos darnos un capricho de vez en cuando – rió con desgana.

-...

- Vaya... Parece que nuestros equipos van en cabeza – se arrebujó aún más entre los pliegues de su abrigo y se dirigió a Rivaille – Quizás si sea cierto que podamos irnos temprano de vuelta a casa. Lo primero que voy a hacer cuando vuelva es reunirme con Zakarius e ir a beber, llevamos varias semanas sin poder ir. ¿Te apuntarás?

- No, ya te dije que tengo otras cosas que hacer.

- ¿El qué?

- Darle una paliza a Erwin.

- Jajajaja, ya veo... - volvió a levantar la vista hacia los dos chicos que avanzaban dificultosamente – dale un puñetazo de mi parte también – sus heladas manos tocaron la corteza del árbol raspándole un poco los nudillos, a pesar de estar envueltos en unos duros guantes – Por cierto... ella... está bien.

- ….

- Ayer mismo se quedó hasta tarde entrenando. Le dije que no lo hiciera porque hoy me marchaba temprano y prefería que todo mi escuadrón descansase. Pero no le importó. Hoy mismo, antes de partir, me pidió la llave de la sala de almacenaje para continuar.

- Siempre ha sido muy entregada – no pensaba discutir ese tema.

- Si fuese así de entregada solo porque le gusta estar en mi escuadrón me alegraría, pero...

- ….

- … Ella quiere volver al tuyo. Por eso quiere hacer méritos.

- No necesita solo méritos para volver, sino actitud.

- Lo sé, Smith me informó de ello al trasladarla a mi equipo. Es una buena soldado, merecedora de estar en la avanzadilla, pero... andaba algo distraída o algo así. A pesar de ello, fue algo cruel expulsarla de tu equipo.

- Yo no la expulsé – su voz sonaba algo hueca.

- Lo sé, pero tampoco he oído que hayas intentado que la chica vuelva contigo. A mi no me molesta, pero ella sería más feliz con enfrentamiento directo en lugar de en la posición de defensa.

- …..

- Dime, Rivaille, ¿que le hiciste para que se mostrase tan nerviosa y despistada? - comenzó a insinuar.

- …..

Antes de que el capitán Espitia volviera a intentar sonsacarle información, fueron repentinamente interrumpidos por unos alaridos provenientes de las direcciones en que habían ido los cabos que debían proteger.

- Mierda, al final no podremos volver temprano...

.

.

.

Sus pies repiqueteaban sobre el asfalto. A pesar de que no sabía porqué le había pedido encontrarse con él, caminaba con grata alegría. Le resultaba extraño que Petra le pidiese ayuda a él.

Desde que fue trasladada, su sargento se había vuelto cada vez más y más serio en sus entrenamientos. El toque de color y alegría que ella conseguía dar con su sola presencia se había disipado completamente.

Pero, de vez en cuando, al menos una vez por semana, iba a verla. Tan solo para cerciorarse de que estaba bien. Dejar de pertenecer a aquel escuadrón debía haber sido un duro trago para ella. Algo difícil de superar. La conocía bien. Había pasado muchas semanas llorando desde entonces.

Una de esas veces, en sus brazos, hasta quedarse dormida. Tuvo que llevarla hasta su habitación y meterla en la cama. Su rostro dormido que por fin podía descansar tras aquellos duros días le aportó más paz de la que hubiera podido imaginar.

Al principio, ella tan solo era una compañera, bastante atractiva, debía reconocerlo. Sin querer, había comenzado a seguirla con la mirada y a cuidar de ella en cada misión. Llegando al punto hasta de imitar a su sargento, para llamar su atención.

Inútilmente, el cariño que ella sentía por ese hombre era mucho mayor del que ella podía imaginar. Aquel día, cuando aún permanecía ingresado en el hospital, lo que ocurrió. Cuando le relató los hechos reprimió una mueca de dolor en su pobre corazón. Peor que un puñal.

Durante el tiempo que llevaba sin interaccionar con Rivaille, parecía que sus pensamientos hacia el pequeño hombre se habían calmado. Cuando la veía parecía sonreír como siempre. Y ya no le mencionaba tanto como antes.

Quizás era una sensación unidireccional, pero a él le parecía que había conseguido acercarse más a ella. Al menos para ganarse su respeto y su confianza.

Antes de llegar al campo de entrenamiento, se ajustó el pañuelo de su cuello por última vez y desenredó su cabello con los dedos.

- Bien vamos allá.

Desde lejos ya divisaba su pequeña figura, vestida con su uniforme y practicando con su equipo. Cuando le vio sonrió alegremente agitando su mano, se despojó de su armamento y le explicó la razón de su llamada.

Ayudarla a mejorar en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Nada más. Sus esperanzas de que le hubiera llamado tan solo para verle quedaron rotas al instante. Solo quería entrenar. No debía de extrañarse ante esa petición. Pero no podía negar que se sentía algo decepcionado.

- Uf... - resopló con resignación.

- ¿Has entendido? Con todas tus fuerzas, no te contengas

- …

Sin demorarse demasiado comenzaron a practicar golpes. Al principio tan solo ejercía de sparring, parando sus patadas y puñetazos. Incluso algo sudada, las perlas que se formaban en su frente no obnubilaban en absoluto su atractivo. Distraído por su belleza cuando combatía no pudo parar uno de los puñetazos y fue a parar a su cara.

- ¡Te dije que te centraras! - Auruo la miró con desgana y suspiró.

- Por lo menos podrías decir alguna palabra amable – refunfuñó entre dientes.

- ¿Cómo dices? - él esquivó su pregunta – Como sea, recupérate y volvamos. Esta vez no te defiendas solo, prueba a atacarme.

Retomaron de nuevo el ataque. Esta vez, Petra intentaba imitar algunos de los ágiles movimientos de su sargento. Los reconocía todos. Demasiado tiempo habiendo trabajado juntos. Por supuesto ella no era tan eficaz.

Sus movimientos no llegaban tan altos ni con tanta fuerza. Le faltaba experiencia, mucha experiencia. Y por supuesto talento. La musculatura de su tamaño no tenía ni por asomo las mismas capacidades que podría tener un hombre.

A pesar de que no le mencionaba ya, intentaba copiarlo. Elevando sus caderas de la misma manera en que él lo hacía. Era inútil su fisiología le impedía llevar a cabo las mismas destrezas.

Esto tenía que acabar. Cuando lanzó un puñetazo a su cara, lo esquivó con facilidad e incluso pudo agarrar su puño. Ella intentó zafarse de su presa lanzando una patada y perdiendo el equilibrio.

Sus rodillas cedieron y quedó prácticamente suspendida tan solo por el contacto con el brazo de su compañero, el cual aún le agarraba el puño.

- Mierda...- maldecía ella.

- Petra, déjalo.

- Intensificaré el ejercicio y aumentaré la dosis y- Auruo agarró su brazo más fuertemente y la obligó a mirarla.

- Petra, para inmediatamente – disminuyó el agarre de su brazo al ver que ella respondía a su llamado – Así no lo vas a conseguir. No llevando tu cuerpo hasta la extenuación. Ni imitando al sargento – esas últimas palabras parecieron hacer mella en ella, que agachó la cabeza avergonzada.

- Yo... solo quiero ser una buena soldado...solo...

- Lo sé, pero...Debes de ser capaz de crear tus propias técnicas. Tus propios movimientos. Eso es lo que el sargento espera de tí.

- … Me siento inútil – se sentó sobre sus rodillas sin levantar sus ojos del suelo – Llevo en este escuadrón más de medio año y ha sido inútil. No merezco pertenecer al vuestro.

- No digas eso...- Le acarició levemente la cabeza y se sentó junto a ella – Puede que a veces hagas un té demasiado aguado o que rompas tazas. Pero en el campo de batalla eres de mucha ayuda.

- Idiota...

- En mi opinión – se aclaró la garganta intentando sonar serio para ella – Necesitas liberar la tensión acumulada que tienes. Deshacerte de los pensamientos que te preocupan. Solo así conseguirás avanzar y volver a nuestro escuadrón.

- ¡Claro, eso es! - se levantó de golpe y miró de repente hacia el cielo nublado - ¿¡Cómo no me dí cuenta antes!?

- ¿De qué?

- Tú mismo lo has dicho. Si no libero lo que he acumulado durante tantos años no podré avanzar.

Auruo se quedó callado unos instantes, sabía cual era la idea que había pasado por la cabeza de su amiga. Peligrosa, demasiado peligrosa. Si la llevaba a cabo sufriría demasiado. No quería verla en ese estado.

- Voy a declararme a Rivaille.

.

.

.

Los pasillos que cruzaban en esos momentos se le antojaban más largos que cuando entró por primera vez en ellos aquella misma mañana. Habían descendido ya 5 tramos de escaleras. Se encontraban en algún nivel del subsótano.

A pesar de que presionaba la pistola sobre la espalda de aquel hombre, parecía que él permanecía impasible. Hacía rato que había dejado de temblar.

- ¿Qué estás tramando?

No le respondió, tan solo soltaba pequeñas carcajadas y le ignoraba. A cada paso que daba su confianza parecía aumentar. Incluso el sonido de sus pasos al atravesar cada puerta cerrada con llave se intensificaba. Como si saltase.

- Responde, ¿qué pasa por tu cabeza? - se sentía algo intranquila por toda aquel numerito. Ese era su plan, inesperado. Inteligente, no podía fallar.

Pero, su presa parecía que se había adelantado a sus movimientos, ¿cómo? Miles de pensamientos asaltaban su cabeza. No, el plan era perfecto. Nada podía delatarla.

Había aprendido del mejor mentiroso que había conocido en su vida. No, no era eso. Había algo más. Algo que él sabía de antemano.

Cuando llegaron frente a aquella gran puerta de acero, no reprimía prácticamente las risas.

- ¿Qué te pasa ya, imbécil? - su mano comenzó a temblar con indecisión. ¿Que ocurría?

- Dijiste que querías ver la verdad oculta, ¿no? - se separó de ella y comenzó a girar unos engranajes colocados sobre la puerta – Pues bien, aquí la tienes.

Al abrirse aquella enorme cámara acorazada sintió miedo por unos instantes. ¿Qué habría allí? ¿Cadáveres? ¿Una sala de experimentación? ¿Valiosos documentos impolutos?

Tragó saliva y entró poco a poco en aquel oscuro lugar. Acercó el candil que llevaba en la mano hacia el interior, enfocando una esquina.

Nada. Giró su brazo hacia la otra. Nada. Se introdujo más en el interior enfocando hacia el fondo. Nada. Su mano comenzó a temblar mientras asimilaba lo que acababa de descubrir.

Como si se tratase de una especie de incineradora que quemase todo su contenido. Aquel lugar no contenía ningún documento de valor ni ninguna pista. Sobre ella se cernía un techo de 4 metros de altura. Pero sentía que la aplastaba contra el suelo.

- No puede ser...- murmuró en voz baja.

El gobierno. Aquel estúpido gobierno, siendo tan restrictivo y misterioso se había encargado de eliminar cualquier prueba de su pasado. En aquel lugar no quedaba ningún indicio sobre que había ocurrido antes de que la humanidad comenzase su exilio durante aquellas murallas.

Cien años encerrados. Ella, que había intentado acercarse a la verdad, la tenía frente a sus ojos.

Una habitación completamente vacía.

.

.

.

Había sonado bastante fuerte, no tenía ni idea de que había podido ocurrir pero posiblemente hubiera habido un desprendimiento. Eran reclutas muy jóvenes, aún no sabían como sobrellevar este tipo de situaciones. Cargó el cartucho de su pistola de bengalas para dispararlo en cuando constatase que se rendían.

Por muchas esperanzas que tuvieran, muchos soldados no estaban capacitados para soportar todo tipo de presiones. Aquella prueba se había hecho con esa idea.

Aterrizó sobre el árbol más cercano dispuesto a contemplar a los tres soldados desesperados porque unas pequeñas rocas les hubieran caído en la cabeza.

Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, se encontraban los tres en círculo. Uno de los chicos, el que parecía tener más conocimientos le anudaba un pañuelo en la pierna a la chica. El otro parecía estar ejerciendo fuerza sobre algo.

- ¡No!¡Parad! - aterrizó junto a ellos agarrando por el hombro al chico - ¡Suelta eso!

Una enorme trampa de dientes afilados tenía sujeto el pie de la chica. Por lo visto, a pesar de que habían pasado más de 3 semanas peinando la zona para evitar ese tipo de imprevistos, no había sido suficiente.

La pierna de la chica sangraba en un torrente sanguinolento. El chico que le aplicaba el torniquete parecía intentar tranquilizarla con sus palabras. Sin embargo, el otro parecía ser presa del pánico.

- ¡S-sargento! N-no vimos la trampa porque estaba oculta por la nieve. Y ha quedado atrapada. Estamos intentando sacar su pierna para-

- En el campo de batalla, perderéis muchos aliados, y muchos caerán heridos. Deberéis decidir si podéis salvarlos o no.

- ¡Esto no es la guerra!¡Es un estúpido entrenamiento!¡Por supuesto que no podemos dejarla aquí! - la chica parecía algo afligida por las palabras de Jean, bajó sus ojos hasta su sangrante herida.

- Por eso se os dijo que consideraseis esta prueba como una misión real. Esto podría haber ocurrido en cualquier otra situación en el campo real – mientras hablaba, deslizó su mano hacia el pie atorado de la chica, ejerciendo una leve presión. La chica no pareció percibir el dolor.

- ¿Y que significa eso ahora? - el chico con cabello claro parecía enfurecerse por minutos.

- Jean... Marco... por favor, continuad sin mí – la voz de la chica sonaba algo jadeante – La prueba aún continúa, ¿verdad sargento?

-...

- ¡Sargento!¡Déjelos ir, por favor!

Permaneció en silencio unos instantes. Las reglas que se habían dispuesto para aquella prueba eran claras. Llegar el equipo al completo hasta el punto de reunión.

- Salid de aquí e iros.

- P-pero, ¿no tenemos que llegar los tres al punto de reunión? - inquirió el chico de cabello oscuro.

- Dije que salgáis de aquí – señaló con fiereza hacia adelante – Yo me ocuparé de ella.

Con un poco de preocupación por su compañera dudaron unos minutos. Pero ella les animó a continuar con una sonrisa.

- Nos vemos en la meta, ¡Talii! - exclamó Jean antes de partir.

Comprobó por 3º vez que se habían alejado lo suficiente. El espectáculo que iba a suceder no seria de su agrado. Ya tendrían tiempo suficiente cuando entrasen en combate de presenciar aquello.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Talii Viyork, señor – su respiración se aceleraba por momentos.

- ¿Sabes que es esto?

- U-una trampa para osos. Los cazadores la utilizan para mantener apresados a-

- No te he pedido una explicación sobre su fin. ¿Sabes como funciona?

- L-los dientes desgarran la piel del animal provocandole una hemorragia. Muchos... se desangran hasta la muerte – tragó saliva al pronunciar esas últimas palabras - ¿V-voy a morir?

- ¿Alguna vez has visto a un cazador liberar a una presa una vez capturada en un cepo?

- N-no, señor... ¿qué es lo que quiere decir?

- Te seré sincero. Es imposible de abrir. Por lo general, les cortan las patas a sus presas. Después, desmontan la trampa y vuelven a montarla de nuevo abierta. Hay nuevos tipos de trampas que permiten hacer palanca, pero esta es bastante anticuada.

- D-desmontela por favor.

- No puedo. Es muy antigua. Las herramientas para esto ya no se fabrican. Solo el cazador que la haya puesto puede abrirla. Además – volvió a apresar su pie entre sus dedos generando una fuerte presión - ¿Sientes algo?

- ¿Qué quiere decir?

- Has perdido varios nervios. No se regenerarán. Tu pie solo será un lastre.

- ¡No!¡Por favor, no! - gritó desesperada.

- Lo siento. Es demasiado tarde. Tengo que hacerlo. Si lo dejo así, la herida podría gangrenarse. Podrías perder el resto de la pierna. O incluso tener una grave infección y que se extienda a todo tu cuerpo.

-...

- ¿Comprendes lo que va a suceder ahora? Quiero estar segura de que estás preparada para ello.

- G-gracias.

- ¿Me das las gracias? - debía estar delirando. Quizás tuviese fiebre debido al inmenso frío o incluso puede que tan solo se hubiese vuelto loca.

- Le pidió a ellos que se fueran para que no me viesen llorar, ¿cierto?

-...

- Hágalo – buscó entre sus pertenencias la que debía ser su pequeña bolsa de emergencia.

Era de piel y albergaba pequeños alimentos y agua potable para poder utilizar en caso de peligro de inanición. Tiró todo el contenido de la bolsa a su lado y la enrolló generando un grosor suficiente como para morderlo.

Lo metió en su boca y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

- Tengo que cortar por encima para liberarte …..- dudó unos instantes antes de anunciar lo evidente – En esta zona si tienes nervios. Va a dolerte.

- Hágalo – unas pequeñas lágrimas afloraron su rostro - ¡Soy un soldado!¡Debo aguantar esto!

-... "Es una chica valiente" - pensó. Colocó un poco de nieve en su pierna con el mero fin de anestesiar la zona. Sabía que no sería suficiente. Pero el mero gesto de intentarlo era suficiente para ella.

El trozo de piel cayó de su boca cuando asestó el primer golpe sobre su pierna. Sus gritos infernales eran ahogados por el violento viento que les rodeaba.

Nunca pensó que utilizaría aquellas armas diseñadas para combatir contra monstruos de aquella manera. El ejército le resultaba cada vez más angosto y agobiante. Solo había una cosa que deseaba hacer en aquel instante, gritar de rabia, y la persona indicada para escucharle se encontraba demasiado lejos para ello.

.

.

.

Vacía, completamente vacía. Ni siquiera era consciente del eco que hacían sus pasos al recorrer una y otra vez la estancia. El mundo había desaparecido a su alrededor. Después de tanto esfuerzo. De renunciar a sus derechos. A su dignidad. Ese era el resultado.

Miles de pensamientos se agolpaban en su mente. Posibilidades, opciones. Golpeó cada uno de los ladrillos que componían las paredes intentando encontrar algún hueco o punto ciego.

Nada, solo le devolvía un sonido sordo. Sentía como cada vez su corazón se aceleraba más y más. El nerviosismo se había apoderado de ella. No podía ser. Después de tanta investigación, ¿se encontraba con esto?

¿La guardia real existía tan solo para proteger una sala vacía? ¿Qué clase de secretos poseía el gobierno que los borraban continuamente? Aquella habitación debía estar designada a acumular papeleo y edictos reales. No era algo de importancia. Se supone que se generaban continuamente.

Pero, tan solo, simplemente,... ¿los hacían desaparecer? ¿Por qué tanta obsesión con ocultarse? Ni una sola mota de polvo que pudiese dejar constancia de que allí podía haber entrado alguien anteriormente.

Sentía que le faltaba el aire. Sus pulmones le pedían aire a gritos. ¿Estaba hiperventilando? Sus manos fueron hasta su cuello encontrándose con un fino cordón que lo aprisionaba cada vez más fuerte.

Blugart había tomado la delantera. Aprovechándose de su estado de shock, había sacado una pequeña cuerda de piano oculta en uno de sus bolsillos. Ni tan siquiera había podido defenderse. Intentó con torpeza zafarse del agarre. Pero el cable era demasiado fino como para poder sujetarlo.

Tan solo conseguía arañar su propia piel generándole heridas en ella. Agarró con firmeza la mano del arma.

Un solo tiro. Aunque en aquella situación sería difícil. Pero debía actuar rápido. Dentro de poco caería inconsciente. Dirigió su mano hacia el costado apuntando a su estómago.

Apretó fuerte el gatillo. Un chasquido. Volvió a apretarlo. Nada. La pólvora no salía disparada. Aquella arma no funcionaba.

- Estúpida perra, ¿de veras crees que guardaría una arma cargada bajo mi cama? Tan solo la utilizaba para asustar – su consciencia se desvanecía por momentos. Sintió la lengua de su agresor recorriendo su mejilla – Pienso vengarme por esto. Tu cuerpo será mío esta noche, independientemente de si estás viva o muerta.

De repente. Sus palabras callaron. El agarre de su cuello también. Exhausta cayó hacia delante implorando aire. Aquel hombre cayó a su espalda junto a ella.

Un tacto húmedo reconocido. Sangre.

Su cuerpo yacía inmóvil con un agujero perfecto en su frente. Un disparo. Pero, ¿quién? Dirigió su mirada hacia atrás para ver a un hombre de cabello rubio envuelto en una nube de humo generada or el disparo.

- Menos mal que llegué a tiempo.

.

.

.

**Puff, que conste, que este capítulo ha ido con especial inspiración. Y más desde el capítulo 51 del manga (que peligro que tengo con mi señor marido ahora, jajaja).**

**No se si recordaréis, que castigué a Isayama sin sexo porque Hanji no aparecía en el manga. Pues por lo visto, Hanji sale en el capítulo 51. Y un montón. Y desde distintos ángulos. ¿Ideas para complacerlo ya que se ha portado bien?**

**Como sea, ante todo, espero que os esté gustando como va degenerando la historia y como van conexionando capítulos anteriores con los de ahora, etc. Cada vez son más largos y cada vez me cuesta más escribir. Pero lo hago motivada a que vosotros disfrutéis leyendo tanto como yo escribiendo.**

**Espero ansiosa vuestros reviews comentándome acerca del capítulo. E incluso sugerencias (claro está, que no sean yaoi o cosas a las que claramente me opongo), pero las ideas son bienvenidas.**

**Un saludo. Nos leemos**


End file.
